Spring Break
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: The only thing better than going on vacation, is going on vacation with multiple hot girls. 5 friends enjoy a wonderful week in the happiest place on Earth. Things get WILD.
1. Prologue, Sunday, Monday

The only thing better than going on vacation, is going on vacation with multiple hot girls.

In his junior year of college at Yale, Mike Chang was kind of dating Quinn Fabray. She was a girl he had met in their freshman year. She was beautiful and hilarious, and if not for their different schedules, they probably would have had a much more serious relationship. As it was, her classes were in the morning and then she worked during the day. Most of Mike's classes were in the afternoon and then he worked evenings and weekends. They did manage to find times for romantic trysts, but these were never as often as they would have liked, so they had an agreement to explore other people as well.

So, Mike and Quinn planned to go away for their Spring Break to Disney in Orlando. Coming along was Tina, a friend of Mike's he had known since high school. Although she went to school in New Jersey at Brown, they emailed back and forth a lot. Some sexual tension developed between them when they were young, but it never got in the way of their friendship. However, it wasn't until Mike's freshman year in college and he went home for Christmas that they hooked up for the first time. Neither of them wanted a long-distance relationship, so they remained friends.

In addition to Quinn, Mike, and Tina, there would be Tina's current boyfriend, Artie, and two of their other friends. Quinn had met Sugar at her job and Rory was Sugar's high school sweetheart. They didn't go to Yale, either of them, but lived in New Haven nonetheless. Quinn and Mike had gone on a couple of double "dates" with those two, and they knew Tina and Artie would get along with everyone.

Two days before the trip, Quinn and Mike had found some time to be together and were watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn picked it up. "Yes, he's right here. Are you okay? . . . He did what?! . . . That's terrible . . . What a bastard . . . No. . . . No. . . . No! . . . That's crazy, you're coming anyway. . . . I've been looking forward to meeting you for too long. . . . Pack your bags and get up here . . . No. . . . That won't be a problem. . . . Here let me let you talk to him." She covered the mouthpiece on the phone and whispered to me. "Tina and Artie just broke up. She's trying to back out. Make her come on the trip."

Mike took the receiver and began some long-distance boyfriend therapy. Tina said she didn't want to be a fifth wheel, but she was also just feeling sorry for herself, and after some poking and prodding admitted she didn't want to be by herself for the next few days, especially since they had been planning this trip for several months. After about 20 minutes of him trying to convince her to still come, Quinn took over again and engaged her in some good, old-fashioned male-bashing. It seemed to brighten her up because an hour later, Tina was laughing. Quinn made Tina promise to be on that plane on Sunday before finally hanging up.

Then, Quinn curled up next to Mike on the couch.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

He brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "For getting Tina to come even without her boyfriend."

"She needs a friend right now and you're one of the best friends she has..."

"You didn't have to, and I appreciate that." Mike paused for a long second. He had counted on Artie being on this trip to keep things between Quinn and Tina under control, and he knew now things could get weird. "I just don't want things getting weird for us ..."

"Well, mister, we'll see about that," she smiled mischievously, and ran her hand up his thigh. She kissed him and then bit her lip. "And if you play your cards right, you may get that fantasy I know you have to come true..."

The sex for the next couple of days was especially hot.

 **Sunday**

Quinn, Sugar, Rory, and Mike picked up Tina at the train station on Sunday morning. They got an early flight down, and they could get to the hotel right about check-in time.

Mike waved to Tina as soon as he saw her get off the train. She ran over and gave him a big hug. He held her tightly and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Quinn watched along with Sugar and Rory. Even though she had talked Tina into coming down and had spoken to Tina before, Mike knew Quinn could be mean and spiteful with some of the other girls Mike had had history. To be fair, he wasn't exactly nice to some of the guys she went out with either, but he hoped Quinn would be decent to Tina.

They walked back to the group and he introduced everyone to her. Sugar and Rory were friendly and to Mike's surprise, Quinn gave her a warm hug. They took cabs to the airport, making small talk and saying not-so-nice things about Artie to loosen Tina up.

Soon enough, they were in the air. Sugar's folks had paid for first class. Tina and Quinn sat in the same row and Mike could not help but stare at them from his seat. The flight down was nice and Tina seemed to hit it off with everyone.

They got to Orlando and drove to the resort hotel. They presented their papers at the front desk and picked up their room keys and park passes. They unloaded all their stuff into the room. There was a master suite with an enormous bed, a stand up shower large enough to accommodate all six occupants, and a jacuzzi tub. The other bedroom had two double beds and a private bath. In the middle was a small kitchen/living room with an oven and microwave that also had a foldout couch. There was even a full-size washer and dryer hidden in one of the closets. Included in the package were tickets to all the Disney theme parks and attractions for the duration of the stay.

After unloading all their bags and the few groceries they brought, they had to come up with sleeping arrangements. Quinn and Mike got the master suite (they were the organizers of the trip, after all) and Sugar and Rory moved into the other bedroom. Tina looked awkward when she rolled her suitcase in the front door.

"Put your stuff in the big closet in our room," Quinn told her.

"I don't want to be in your space," Tina said.

"It's better there than all over the living room."

For a second, Mike thought he saw Quinn wink at him. Tina looked at both quizzically then just shrugged.

They got everything put away and decided it was time to go get something to eat. This was the first time Sugar, Rory, and Tina had ever been to Disney World. They went out to the front of the resort and got on a water taxi that took everyone to Pleasure Island. Everyone liked seafood, so the consensus was to go to somewhere like that.

The food was excellent and drinks helped loosen everyone up. Tina was feeling a little more upbeat and the rest were enjoying a warm spring evening. After dinner, they did some shopping at Disney Village and then walked over to Pleasure Island. Several times Quinn and Tina ended up walking and talking together: mostly about bashing-Artie and doing some girl-bonding.

After a couple of hours of dancing, and what was probably a few drinks too many, they all headed back to the suite. They made rough plans to get up for breakfast after sleeping off all the liquor.

Sugar and Rory disappeared into the second bedroom. The others didn't think they were going to make it fully clothed back to the room, but somehow they did. Sugar turned out to be an affectionate drunk and Rory was a hormone-driven 19 year old boy. It's a good thing the only other hotel guests on the taxi were Quinn, Tina, and Mike. The boat driver got a good show, though.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to stay up and talk since you haven't had a chance to yet. I'm going to bed." Quinn gave Mike a good-night kiss and hugged Tina before retreating into the master bedroom. That left the two of them sitting on the couch.

Mike had his arm around Tina's side of the couch and they talked like the old friends they were. Tina was depressed about breaking up with Artie, but they were never that serious to begin with. She didn't want the couch pulled out, so Mike got her a pillow, a sheet, and a blanket. When she lay down with a long day of traveling finally catching up with her, Mike leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for making me come on this trip," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't stand back up yet. Theirs foreheads touched and they brushed noses together in a sort of eskimo kiss.

"We've been looking forward to this for too long to let Artie spoil it for us," Mike smiled. He really was glad to see his friend again, even if things were a little weird.

Tina moved up and captured Mike's lips. They kissed delicately and got reacquainted with old feelings inside of themselves. When she let go, a devilish smile appeared on her face. "Now go to bed before I jump you and get Quinn all pissed off at me."

Mike gave her a not-so-innocent once-over and then got up and went toward the bedroom. Quinn was asleep when he crawled into bed. He didn't bother to find a nightshirt; he just stripped down to boxers and slipped under the sheets. Quinn was lying on her side facing away from him, so he spooned up next to her and put his arm around her chest.

"How's Tina?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"She'll be fine," he whispered. "She just needs to get her mind off Artie."

"Good." Quinn rolled over on to her back. Moonlight shone through the windows so Mike could make out her silhouette in the darkness. She happened to be naked under the sheets with nipples pointing straight up through the fabric. "She's lucky to have you as her friend."

"I was worried about her coming with us this week. I know she feels a little funny about being with us all by herself. And I know how you get around some of the girls I've slept with."

"And how's that?" Quinn said with mock indignation.

"Catty, hateful."

"I'm only like that around the girls who don't deserve you."

"So you don't think any of the girls I've gone out with deserve me?"

"Of course not." She snorted softly. "But don't worry about me this week. I can't be jealous of Tina; she's known you longer and I know you're not after her just for the sex. I also happen to know that if the two of you had ended up going to the same school, I wouldn't have had a chance with you. Besides, she's cute, too."

Mike tightened his grip around her. "Well, I want you to know how much I appreciate you being nice and friendly to Tina. It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to her, too. So thank you."

"Are we done talking?" Quinn giggled and then reached for Mike's boxers. "Because I'm tired, but I'd really like to get fucked before I go to sleep."

 **Monday**

Mike woke up with one hand under the pillows, and the other clutching a woman's breast. Even though he was still a little groggy, he knew it wasn't one of the breasts he had gone to sleep holding.

Once Tina knew Mike was awake she turned her head and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Where—?" Mike lifted his head, looking for Quinn.

"In the shower."

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"What are you doing here?" Mike hadn't let go of Tina's breast.

"I got tired of listening to Sugar and Rory on the other side of the wall," Tina snickered. "You'd think that for what Disney charges to stay here, they could have installed some decent soundproofing. You and Quinn were much quieter last night."

Mike grinned lost in the memory.

"She got up to make coffee before her morning routine and told me to come in here with you." Tina smiled nervously. "I didn't want to push my luck with her and take advantage of you, but it was really nice to have someone holding me. Even if you didn't notice that it was me in bed with you."

Meanwhile, Quinn shut the shower off. From the massive shower, she could see Mike and Tina's silhouettes across the master bathroom on the other side of the privacy glass.

Mike's attention was somewhat diverted and he felt his cock unconsciously twitch.

"I see you're still a morning guy," Tina teased.

Mike playfully pinched her nipple through her nightshirt. She slapped at his hand. They watched Quinn dry off through the glass together. Mike squeezed Tina's breast again, this time not so playfully. Tina reached around and her hand strayed down to his cock, which was pressed against her ass. She wasn't wearing any shorts or panties.

Quinn came out of the shower. She had one towel held up around her breasts with her hair wrapped in another. She looked at the two with a slightly amused expression on her face. "Good morning, you two." She reclined into the big bed next to them. Tina was in the middle with Mike still spooning her. Quinn very much noticed his hand on her breast and her hand wrapped around his stiff prick. "What's the plan this morning?"

"I'm thinking of getting a shower and going out for breakfast," Mike said as Tina rubbed his cock between the cheeks of her ass. "And then I guess we're going over to the Magic Kingdom."

Quinn wasn't really listening to Mike. She leaned over Tina and surprised her with a quick kiss. Tina tensed, then returned the affection. Mike was mesmerized. Quinn then reached across to him, pressing her full, towel-covered breasts against them both. She gave him a deeper kiss.

When she was done, then her lips brushed his ear. She said quietly to him, "I think you've both waited long enough. Why don't you give her that cock of yours. Fuck her good for me."

Mike stared at Quinn in disbelief as she went to get up.

"I'm going to see what the horny teenagers are up to and tell them that we're leaving in an hour."

Quinn whispered something to Tina then kissed them both again before standing by the door.

Tina and Mike stumbled out of the bed and headed off to the shower. Mike slapped her across the backside and looked back at Quinn. She stood in the doorway, smiled mischievously then opened her towel up to flash him for an instant, revealing all her flawless skin and a freshly-shaved pussy. She blew him a kiss, covered up, and then disappeared into the hallway.

Tina had already started running the water. There were two shower heads and the water was warm and refreshing. They both stood there under the warm water for a few minutes, then broke out the shampoo and soap. Tina washed Mike first, quickly but playfully, then once he was clean, he lathered up Tina's hair. He began cleaning everything that needed to be cleaned and lingering unnecessarily on the sensitive spots.

Tina moaned slightly when Mike's hands covered her breasts, slippery from the soap. Her nipples hardened instantly. He pinched them and she moaned a little louder. Then when his hands roamed a little lower, she spread her legs in anticipation.

Mike ran my fingers over her neatly trimmed bush. Her lower lips were swollen and slick not only from the shower water but from arousal. He slipped one finger inside her; then two.

Tina moaned and leant back against the cool glass wall as the hot shower water cascaded over them. Her hand went to his cock immediately. Her hips started to buck as he sped up his rhythm. Her breathing became shorter. Ragged.

Mike's hand moved faster, his fingers stimulating the inside and his palm rubbing against Tina's clit. They kissed again and she bit his tongue softly. His free hand cupped one of her breasts.

Tina let out a soft moan; "Please," she whispered in his ear. All too willingly Mike pressed against her. Tina helped and guided the head of Mike's cock into the soft folds of her pussy. "Oh, god . . . that feels so good."

The water continued to flow over their bodies. They kissed again. Tina dug her nails into his shoulders as his cock sank all the way inside her.

Mike began to pump his hips, building a steady rhythm. With every thrust, Tina let out a soft moan. Her moans became louder as they made love. Tina then began to grind her hips so that her clit rubbed against the top of his shaft. Pressing deep inside her, Mike let go of her breasts and took her hands from his shoulders. He pinned them above her head and she ground her hips harder against him.

Mike held her wrists with one hand, and reached for her left breast with the other. He began to knead her tit in his palm, then pinch her nipple. She tried to pull her arms down, but he wouldn't let go.

His mouth strayed to her neck and Tina cried out. Their gyrations became faster. She tried again to break her arms free of his grasp, but Mike held firm.

He felt the head of his cock begin to pulse. He was close. He bit down on his lip, trying hold on for a few moments longer.

"Oh, yes!" Tina whispered, her voice breaking. "Come inside me . . . please . . ."

Mike gave her a final hard thrust and they both climaxed. Their lips met again and Mike emptied himself into her pussy. He could feel Tina's insides contracting from her own orgasm throughout.

Tina wrapped her arms around Mike as he released in her, until he slumped against her, spent. They stood like that for a long moment, the warm water carrying the sweat off their bodies. Holding each other tight, they savored each other's touch.

Mike listened to Tina's breathing as they slowly recovered. Finally his softening cock slipped out of her and he pulled away.

Tina had a satisfied look on her face. The water continued to flow over her beautiful nude body. "Thank you," she said, her eyes fluttering open. They kissed again.

They stepped out of the shower and stopped dead in their tracks. Quinn was splayed out on the bed, her naked body facing the shower. There was a lustful glint in her eyes. Her legs were spread and hung off the bed. She was laying back, her head propped up on a pillow. She was cupping a breast with one hand while the other played between her legs.

"That was very hot," Quinn said quietly. "Now come here, you two. It's my turn."

Tina pushed Mike forward until they were both standing by the bed.

Quinn and Mike's eyes locked. She smiled, then pointed at his crotch. "Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Make him hard for me."

Tina's hand strayed to Mike's cock And began pumping.

"Use your mouth, Tina," Quinn's eyes never left Mike's as Tina dropped to her knees.

Tina's mouth surrounded the head of Mike's cock. He shuddered with pleasure. His cock quickly sprang back to life. Tina took most of him in her mouth then pulled back. She ran her tongue along the bottom and then raked her teeth around his head.

Quinn's fingers moved faster in the folds of her pussy. "Is he ready?"

"Mmm-hmm," Tina stroked him gently. "Are you ready?"

"Oh!" Quinn jumped because Tina pushed her hand away from her clit then planted a quick kiss between her legs. "Yes!"

Tina's tongue flick between Quinn's folds, and then she pulled Mike by the cock towards the bed.

"It's just right for you," Tina observed, moving out of the way.

Mike grasped Quinn by the thighs and pulled her so that her hips were on the edge of the bed. His cock was level with Quinn's pussy and Tina guided him in. Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head as Mike penetrated her. He held her legs against his body, and her ankles up around his shoulders. They both let out a soft moan as he pushed all the way into her.

Mike began to move his cock in and out of Quinn's tight pussy. She squealed with delight. Tina sat back, watching them. Quinn would have none of that. "Come up here," she told Tina and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Quinn cried out when Tina drifted down and pinched one of Quinn's erect nipples, then louder when Tina's mouth closed over it. Tina's hand went to Quinn's clit. She then began to rub her as Mike continued to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy below.

Mike put a hand on the breast Tina didn't have in her mouth and squeezed. Quinn let out another moan. Tina and Mike worked Quinn over, and her breaths came shorter and faster.

Quinn put her hand behind Tina's head and pulled her closer to her bosom. She arched her back, and then suddenly, Quinn grabbed the other girl by the hair and pulled her up. Their lips met. Their breasts pressed together.

Mike almost shot off right there.

Quinn's hips began to grind faster against Mike's cock and Tina's hand, which was still furiously rubbing Quinn's clit. "Oh, god . . . oh, god . . . ohgodohgodohgodohgod . . ." Quinn's voice trailed off, muffled by Tina's tongue in her mouth.

Quinn bucked against Mike one more time, and Mike couldn't hold it any more. His cock flared inside Quinn. He felt Quinn's pussy flood around him. His hips slowed as his second orgasm of the morning filled another lover.

Tina's hand eventually slowed and the three of them came down from the peak together. She continued to move her finger in a circle around Quinn's clit delicately. The sensations has gone from an intense explosion to a slow burn for Quinn. The two girls' lips were still locked together, but then Tina pulled back, planting a series of soft kisses on Quinn's lips, cheeks, and face.

"Mmmmm," Quinn moaned, a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed. Her face radiated a post-coital glow.

Mike pushed the two of them back from the edge of the bed and then climbed in beside them. Quinn held Tina and Mike for several long minutes. They kissed and groped each other wordlessly for several more minutes.

Finally Quinn opened her eyes. She kissed Tina gently and said, "Thank you." Then she turned to Mike, "And thank you, too. Now let's see what kind of trouble we can get in at Disney World."

As they rolled out of bed and got dressed, each of them noticed the door to the bedroom had been left slightly ajar, but didn't think much about it again until later.

After quickly cleaning up, they got dressed and went through the breakfast buffet in the lobby restaurant. They caught the bus over to the Magic Kingdom, and hopped on the monorail through gates of the park. Soon they were in the happiest place on earth.

Rory, Sugar, and Tina had that look wonder when the five walked out on to Main Street for the first time. The sights and sounds of the Magic Kingdom were overpowering to the point of sensory overload, and Quinn and Mike had to prod the other three to keep moving.

Since they had slept in and caught a late breakfast, they didn't get to the park until 10:30, right in the middle of the morning rush. There were still a lot of people there, but no where near the throngs that descend on Orlando in the summer or between Christmas and New Year's.

The five stuck together for all the favorite rides. Sugar and Rory walked arm in arm most of the time, and Mike found himself holding hands alternately with Quinn and Tina; a couple of times with both of them at the same time. A few times, the girls left Mike out completely, and walked around holding each other around the waist or by the hand.

Quinn and Tina then decided they wanted to do Splash Mountain again. Sugar and Mike were too tired, so Rory went with them. Once those three were gone, Mike and Sugar then sat down on a bench to wait. They talked idly about dinner plans and other things.

"Why do guys like lesbians?" Sugar asked, out of the blue.

Mike did a double-take. Sugar was certainly no prude; she had talked about sex a lot over the past year and a half that the others had known her, but this time she caught Mike off guard.

Sugar noticed his blank stare and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home? Why do guys like lesbians?"

Mike tried not to be flippant. "Guys don't like lesbians. Guys like girl-on-girl action. Not exactly lesbians."

Sugar frowned. "That's weird. The only fantasies Rory has involve lesbians."

"When he tells these tales... Do they let him in on the action?" Mike asked then Sugar nodded. "Then they're not lesbians. They're bi. No lesbian would let a guy anywhere near her."

"So why do guys like girl-on-girl?"

"Because it's hot." She punched him in the shoulder.

"No really . . . Why do guys think that's hot?"

"Do you want the psycho-babble answer or my opinion?"

"Your opinion."

"Because girls are hot. Two girls means twice the hotness. What's better than watching a bunch of girls at once? Plus, we're more voyeuristic than you girls. That's why guys like watching porn; even if we're not the ones having the sex, we can live vicariously through the people in the movies."

"So why do guys like watching girls having sex with each other even if there is no guy in there?"

Mike could see where she was going with this. "Because for some guys, they don't want to even think about a cock that isn't there own. So some porn makes them feel weird for how much dick focus it has. Lesbian porn means hot sex, twice the girls, and not having to, you know, compare lengths."

"So is that why guys won't ever think about having a three-way with one girl and another guy?"

"Many fear that arrangement leading to guy-on-guy action. The thought of having sex with another guy certainly doesn't excite me. But even then, if the girl is persuasive enough I'd probably power through."

It was then that Mike noticed that Sugar's hand was on his thigh. He decided that she had probably not done it consciously, but her touch on his leg was still very electric.

"Quinn has that fantasy." Mike said quietly. "Do you?"

"Sometimes," Sugar admitted. Her and her boyfriend had been dating since high school. Neither had ever been with another lover. "I love Rory, but I wonder what it would be like to be with someone else."

"Have you and Rory talked about this?"

"He just wants to see me with other girls," she rolled her eyes. "At least that's what he says. When I mention my two-guy fantasy, he changes the subject. I think he's insecure."

"All guys are insecure." Mike smiled reassuringly. "Especially about sex."

"You never answered the question though," Sugar squeezed his knee and Mike jumped slightly. "Would you share Quinn with another guy?"

"I dunno," Mike shrugged. "It would depend on who the other guy was. Since we're not exclusive, I guess I have shared her. Just not at the same time."

"Would you like to be?" Sugar asked. "Exclusive, I mean."

Mike started to answer, but then Sugar took her hand off his leg and waved over his shoulder. Their three friends were just coming through the Splash Mountain exit. Quinn, Tina, and Rory were soaked. The two girls exchanged a mischievous glance. Something was up. Before Mike could react, Quinn and Tina wrapped their arms around him, enveloping me in a soggy sandwich. They went out of their way to make sure as much of the water on their clothes and hair was transferred to his.

"We're all wet for you," Tina said, deadpan. Quinn snickered. Sugar looked away smiling. Rory was trying not to stare at the two girls in the t-shirts that clung tightly to their skin.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mike asked. "Sugar and I were just talking about dinner."

"A little bit," Quinn dug a bottle of water out of the backpack, took a swig then passed it around to the others. "Let's do the Haunted Mansion and then get something to eat."

The lines had thinned out a little, but there was still a substantial wait for one of Disney's most popular ride. They all stood in line and talked amongst themselves. When they were finally inside the Haunted Mansion, the Disney folks crowded everyone into a big dark room for the pre-show.

Mike slid in behind Tina with his hands on her hips. She leant back into his chest and turned to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then Quinn pressed up against Mike's back and she grasped him around his waist. Her breasts were squished against him and her breath was on his bare neck. Because of this, he started to get hard against Tina's ass.

Quinn moved back and forth against Mike then she kissed him behind the ear. "I hope you're ready for us."

One of Tina's hands slipped in between them and she began to rub his cock through his shorts. Quinn happened to glance over at Sugar, who was staring intently at them. Their eyes met and she turned her attention back to the pre-show. Rory was oblivious as Sugar cuddled up closer to him.

After the pre-show ended, the ride attendants—who all were dressed in dark suits that made them look like morticians and talk in haunting voices—corralled them into a loading area where buggies awaited. On a moving conveyor, the Haunted Mansion ride carts are almost completely closed to three sides and the carts spins around depending on what the Disney folks wanted one to see. Once a rider gets in, the only way they'll see who is in another cart is to actively look, so they are very private.

Quinn, Tina, and Mike squeezed into one of the carts. The cold and darkness made sure that neither of the girls shirts had dried off. Therefore their nipples were prominently displayed through their bras and t-shirts. Right before leaving the loading area, Mike saw one of the ride attendants wink at him as they passed him.

No sooner had the ride gone dark than Quinn's hands were all over Mike. She pulled him close and stuck her tongue down his throat. In return his hands immediately went to her breasts; he squeezed them and she moaned.

From the other side, Tina pressed her body against Mike and her hands went toward his shorts. Very quickly, she had his zipper down and his cock out. She stroked him and perked up long enough to steal a kiss away from Quinn, before she dropped down to her knees on the floor of the cart. Her mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and she took almost the entire length in one pass.

Mike gasped into Quinn's kiss. Consumed by the passion, he mauled Quinn's magnificent breasts with his hands. She cried out when he may have squeezed them a little too enthusiastically. But then he forgot about Quinn for a second when Tina got all of his cock in her mouth.

Tina's head bobbed up and down furiously. Her lips formed an air-tight seal around the head of his cock and she had one hand around the rest. She pumped him in rhythm with her lips, driving him wild.

Quinn released Mike from their embrace and Mike threw his head back and closed his eyes. With one hand, Quinn reached under Tina and pinched one of her nipples. That made Tina suck even harder on Mike. He was close and it was a good thing because the ride was half over.

Tina's hair had fallen over her face and Quinn brushed it out of the way. She leaned into Mike and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to cum? Cum in Tina's mouth! Cum in her mouth . . ." Quinn bit his earlobe just as Tina's tongue brushed the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock.

Mike's body went rigid as his cock flared and erupted in Tina's mouth.

"That's it! Cum for us!" Quinn whispered in his ear.

If it were possible, Tina's lips tightened around his cock as he finished off . . . and just in time!

Quickly, Quinn pulled Tina up just in time for the one time in the ride when you can see who is in the ride next to you.

Tina's hair was a mess and Quinn was trying to discretely get Mike's cock back in his shorts. Sugar and Rory were in the cart behind them and rounding the corner they could see inside their cart. Sugar looked amused, Rory looked envious.

Just before they got to the exit, Tina gave Quinn a quick kiss. "He tastes good doesn't he?" Tina ask while breaking from Quinn, giving the other girl a generous helping of her tongue.

They all piled out of the carts on to the moving walkway towards the exit. None of the other passengers paid any attention to them, although they felt as if everyone somehow knew. Just as they got to the doors leading outside, one of ride attendants stepped in front of them.

We're in trouble now, Mike thought.

"Welcome to the club," he said quietly and then turned to walk away.

"How—?" Tina started.

"Night vision cameras," he replied over his shoulder.

They left the Haunted Mansion and headed towards the front of the park. It was about 5:30. Rory and the girls were almost dry, but wanted to change for dinner. They took the monorail back to the transportation hub and then got on a bus back to the resort.

The five talked about dinner. Quinn and Mike were up for sushi, Sugar and Tina said they were game for anything as long as it was cooked; only Rory was a little uncomfortable. They finally talked him into going to the sushi bar, so they headed back to the room to change.

Since Tina had her suitcase in the closet in the master bedroom, she, Quinn, and Mike were all in close proximity as they changed. Mike threw on some khakis in place of shorts, pulled a polo shirt over his head, spritzed himself with some cologne, and was ready to go.

While Quinn was rinsing off in the shower, Mike snuck up behind Tina. Because she was fishing for a blouse in her suitcase, she was wearing just a knee-length skirt and a bra. So Mike picked her up from behind and threw her down on the bed. She tried to sit up, but in an instant, Mike was on his knees between her legs.

Mike pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down in one swift motion. Again Tina tried to sit up but collapsed back on to the bed when his mouth enveloped her pussy. There was nothing gentle about the way Mike attacked her with his lips and tongue. No pretense, no introduction, no foreplay.

He felt her hands in his hair, at first trying to pull him back, but he wouldn't let up. After a few moments, she pushed on the back of his head, as if she were trying to bury his face in the valley between her legs.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yes . . . goddam that feels good . . ." She sounded like she was starting to hyperventilate. A string of obscenities escaped her lips, "Fucking eat me . . . eat my pussy . . . oh, shit . . . fuck, yes . . .fuck, yes . . . eat me . . . Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She crossed her legs behind his back and tried to sit up. "Oh, fuck . . . Oh! . . . Yes! . . . fuck . . . that's it . . . oh, god . . ." Suddenly, Tina arched her back and let loose and ear-splitting scream as she came in his mouth. Mike lapped up her juices, and she continued to buck her hips in his face.

Tina's voice faded until her mouth was open but no sound was coming out. She settled back on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his neck.

Then, as suddenly as Mike had started, he stopped. Tina whimpered. He stood up, untangled himself, pulled Tina so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed her. She grabbed at his belt buckle as their tongues intertwined, but he swatted her hands away.

With one swift motion, he left Tina on the bed and turned away. Quinn happened to be standing naked at the door of the shower. Her eyes blazed with lust. "You'll get yours later." Mike said and walked out of the bedroom before either could move.

At dinner, the five were looking over the menu. Rory had never eaten at a sushi restaurant before, being Irish. After some discussion, the waitress talked him and everyone else into a chef's choice plate for five that came with salads. The food was absolutely fabulous and the sake helped loosen everyone up (especially Rory).

Satisfied, they left and debated what to do next. Sugar and Rory wanted to stay up for some more drinks and dancing, but Quinn, Tina, and Mike were too tired, so they told them they would head over to EPCOT in the morning and then hopped on the water taxi back to the condo.

The girls headed straight for the bedroom. Mike made sure there was bottled water in the freezer for the next day and that there was enough coffee for Quinn by the machine.

Tina was in the bathroom and Quinn was lying flat on her stomach on the bed. She had pulled the covers down, her shoes off and was happy to do anything other than walking. Mike changed out of his khakis into a pair of workout shorts and hung up his polo shirt.

"I can't believe Sugar and Rory wanted to stay up," Quinn said when he crawled into bed next to her. "My legs and back are killing me."

"They're young," Mike said laughing. They were only two years younger than them; one year younger than Tina. "Did you take anything for the aches?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Tina gave me a couple of Advil a few minutes ago."

Mike pulled the back of Quinn's blouse out of her capris and began to rub her lower back. She moaned in response. He worked his way up the middle of her back until he got to her bra. He unclasped it and went all the way up to her neck. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right between my shoulder blades and at the bottom on the right," she said. He lifted her up so she could pull her blouse over her head. Her breasts spilled out of the unhooked bra and she threw that off the bed, too.

Mike straddled her butt and started an amateur massage on her.

Quinn had come to believe that one can tell how good someone is in bed by the way they give a backrub. Both require attention to how the partner responds and subtle little clues. If one's partner can feel the knots and tense spots and pays them special attention, they'll probably do the same in the middle of sex.

So as Mike started down the middle of Quinn's back she knew she was in good hands, literally. Mike then went up to her shoulders and neck. Satisfied grunts came out of Quinn uncontrollably when he hit a good spot.

Tina came out of the bathroom and undressed. She watched them on the bed as she stripped down and put on the same long t-shirt she had put on the night before.

"Lay down next to me," Quinn said before Tina could ask where she should go. "And turn the lights out."

Tina crawled in bed and propped herself up on one elbow. As Mike continued to rub Quinn's back, Tina ran her fingertips in small circles around Quinn's shoulder blades. In the soft light that came through the curtains, she could see a smile of pleasure underneath blonde hair.

When all the big knots in Quinn's muscles were worked out, Mike put his hands together, palms down, between her shoulders in the middle of her back. She knew the drill.

As Quinn exhaled, Mike pushed down and forward, as if doing a slow CPR compression. He heard the satisfying sound of half a dozen vertebrae popping. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned. He moved his hands a couple of inches lower. There were several more pops. He moved his hands up higher, almost to the base of her neck to finish.

Before rolling off her, Mike planted a quick kiss on the back of Quinn's neck then hopped out of bed. He also gave a Tina a quick kiss then went into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, brushed his teeth, and then went back to the bedroom.

Quinn hadn't moved since Mike left. Tina was under the covers next to her and they were talking softly. He climbed into bed and spooned up to Tina.

"What are you guys conspiring about?" Mike asked.

"We were talking about what happened today." Tina turned and kissed him on the cheek.

Quinn rolled over and patted the spot on the bed between them. Mike climbed over Tina and lay down. They both watched as Quinn slipped out of her capris and panties and then got under the covers too. Finally, Quinn spoke. "What do you think about what happened today?" she asked.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven. What guy wouldn't envy me?" Mike said honestly. "Are you girls okay with what's going on between us?"

Tina didn't respond immediately. Quinn took a deep breath and then looked Tina in the eyes. "I'll have to admit, from the day I heard about you, I was jealous. I don't think you two had slept together then, but I knew you two had a friendship that was older and deeper than ours. I know that there will always be a part of his heart that is yours—and not for the sex or physical attraction—but because he loves you and would move heaven and earth for you."

This caught both Tina and Mike off-guard.

"But now that I've gotten to know you better, I can see why he loves you. I certainly know why you love him. I only wish we had more time together so he'd love me the same way."

Tina brushed the hair out of Quinn's face and ran her fingertips down the other girl's neck. "But he does love you. And I've been jealous of you for that. You get to be close to him and I don't. I decided to move away and that makes it harder. I've chosen not to pursue our relationship as much as I'd have liked. And truthfully, if he's going to be with someone else, I'm glad you're at the top of his list. Sometimes you're all he talks about."

"You sound like we're going steady," Quinn glared at Mike for a second. If she had her way, they'd see more of each other, and nothing of other people. In truth, if Mike had his way, it would be that way, too.

"You would be if he didn't work so much," Tina poked him in the chest a couple of time for good measure.

"I've got to pay the tuition somehow. And since my folks aren't helping me out with school anymore, it's work or starve. Unless you can figure out a way to pay my rent."

"So what do we do about this week?" Tina finally asked.

Quinn drew in a deep breath. She turned to Mike, "Well, I plan on enjoying you this week. The two of us don't get enough time together and I'm not about to give that up for the next six days." Then she reached over and caressed Tina's arm. "And I plan on getting to know you a lot better this week. I'm glad you came along."

"I'm glad I did, too." The two girls gazed at each other. Tina patted Mike on the chest. "What about you, mister? Do you think you can handle us both?"

"If I can't I'll die trying," he laughed.

"So here's the deal," Quinn was always one to take charge. "No jealousy, and that goes for you, too, tiger. Let's just enjoy how this week plays out. At the end of the week, we'll see what bridges we still have left to cross and which ones we've burnt."

"Works for me."

"Me, too." Tina sat up and shed her t-shirt, leaving Mike as the only one with any clothes on. "Now I think someone was promised that she'd get eaten out later . . . and it's now officially 'later'. I can't hog all the attention."

Mike leaned over and kissed Tina, then turned and rolled Quinn on to her back. He found then his t-shirt being pulled over his head and someone tugging at his shorts and boxers. When all three of them were naked, he gave Quinn a series of soft kisses on her lips and face.

Mike sat between her legs and cupped both of Quinn's round breasts. Her nipples hardened in his mouth and he left them sloppily wet, first the right one, then the left. Kissing his way down, he felt Tina move closer to them. He looked up to see her take one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth too. Quinn let out a sharp cry.

Tina winked at Mike and they both took the wet nipples in their mouths. Quinn gasped and arched her back, sticking her breasts out for them to feast on. She had one hand around each of their heads and pulled Tina and Mike closer to her bosom.

Quinn let go of Mike eventually and groped Tina with both her hands, caressing her bigger breasts and tracing the outlines of her collarbones and shoulders.

Mike continued down to Quinn's thighs, kissing her hips, then the top of her legs. At the sensitive spot just inside her hip joint, the sweet smell of Quinn's pussy filled his nose. He licked her once, from the entrance to her pussy all the way up her clit. Then he planted a string of light kisses on her labia before opening her up with two fingers and kissing her swollen clitoris.

Quinn moaned again. Tina was cupping both of Quinn's breasts in her hands and planting a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. In that moment, Mike looked up and knew he was with the two most beautiful women in the world.

Tina pulled back and took one of her own breasts in her hands. She fed them into the other girl's hungry mouth. Quinn reached for Tina's pussy, only to have her hand pushed away.

Mike's mouth descended on Quinn's clit and her body tensed. Tina cried out when Quinn bit her nipple just a little too hard.

"Sorry," the blonde girl breathed. Her next words were drowned out as Tina stuffed her breast back in the open mouth.

Mike slowly worked his tongue over Quinn's pussy. If the job Mike did on Tina that afternoon was a firecracker, this was a slow boil. Kissing, nibbling, Mike alternated rubbing her pussy with his fingers and tongue. He pulled on her clit with his lips, then put a finger or two inside her.

The three lovers moaned and groaned together. Tina finally let Quinn touch her pussy and things really got heated. Quinn tried to say something, but it was drowned out when Tina kissed her again. Mike swirled his tongue around her clit and was rewarded with a deep, "Ohhhhhh!"

The girls picked up the pace. Quinn's fingers were a blur, rubbing Tina's wet pussy. In turn, Tina's hands squeezed Quinn's breasts, then kneaded them in circles and pinched her nipples. All the while, the girls engaged in a deep kiss with their tongues intertwined.

Mike's lips and tongue moved faster, lapping down Quinn's juice and inhaling her aroma. It was heavenly, and it drove Quinn crazy.

Quinn bucked her hips against his face. "Oh, god!" she cried out. "I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm cum . . . I'm cumming!"

"That's it . . . That's it," Tina whispered. "Cum on his face. Cum for us, baby . . . Cum for us!" With one final squeeze of Quinn's wonderful breasts, Tina brought her down from her orgasm slowly.

Mike licked up what he could around Quinn's pussy while Tina tenderly kissed her. Quinn shuddered one more time and then pulled him up from between her legs. The three of them shared kisses. Taking turns, sometimes all together.

"Thank you," Quinn said. She lay on her back, her eyes hooded with pleasure, a smile on her lips. "Now move over, Tina . . . I want to watch the two of you make love. I want to see you two together without having that pesky privacy glass in the way."

Mike rolled on top of Tina and they kissed again happily.

Tina turned to Quinn, "I can taste you on him. I can't wait to have you myself."

"You have all week for that," Quinn replied.

Mike's cock had been hard since their little threesome had started and he eagerly pressed it against Tina's steaming sex. She wiggled out from under him and pushed him down on his back next to Quinn.

Mike's erection stuck straight up in the air. He looked at the two girls in the soft light coming through the window from behind the curtains. Quinn smiled as Tina straddled his hips, her pussy hovering right over his cock.

Tina grunted softly when Mike entered her, then she sank all the way down and let out a long sigh. Her warmth enveloped him. Her hips moved in slow circles, then back and forth.

Mike reached up and cupped her breasts. The nipples were still hard and wet from Quinn sucking on them before. All three of them were covered in a layer of sweat too.

Tina used her hands to brace herself as she rode Mike. She went slowly and deliberately.

Quinn rolled on to her side and pressed her body against them. Mike reached down to touch her, but found her own hand lazily rubbing her clit. So Quinn put his hand back on Tina's breasts, which were heaving with every breath.

Mike lost track of how long Tina was on top of him. All he knew was that her pussy felt so good around his cock. She was slow and wonderful. Tina alternated her pace and her stroke. Sometimes she's bounced up and down on him; sometimes she would grind her pussy against his hips.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Tina picked up the pace. Quinn reached across and pressed her body against Mike to kiss him. Tina's breasts remained in his hands as he felt Quinn's lips descend down to his neck. She nibbled on the soft side of his jaw before finding his lips again. Mike kissed one of his lovers as the other impaled herself on him with one final, hard stroke.

Tina's pussy flooded with warmth and contracted around Mike's cock. Her moans were loud and then she tried to say something unintelligible. She continued to spasm around until that set Mike off.

Mike's cock felt like it was exploding. He was absently aware of his hands holding Tina up and keeping her from toppling over as he emptied inside her. He saw stars. The room started to spin. There was a ringing in his ears. Biting his lip, he desperately thrust his hips upward. He never wanted this feeling to end.

When reality righted itself, and Mike became conscious of the world around him again, he found Tina collapsed on top of him. Even though Mike was still inside her, Quinn was kissing her everywhere.

"You two are wonderful." Quinn said quietly.

Tina rolled off and cradled both of them in her arms. They fell asleep a tangled mess.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Mike's eyes fluttered awake at a sudden noise. He couldn't identify it at first, but as the cobwebs cleared out of his head, he recognized it as muffled screaming.

Tina lay on the bed nearby. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow that she clutched to her chest as if her life depended on it. She had one corner in her mouth and her teeth were clamped down on it tightly. Her eyes were closed and tears lightly fell down her cheeks. The reason for this was Quinn's face buried in her pussy.

Quinn's mouth enveloped Tina's clit and she had two fingers working in and out of Tina's dripping center. Quinn had Tina panting and moaning, and they had attempted at first to keep Mike from being awoken by their coupling.

Still Mike looked over and Tina's legs spread wide and Quinn flicking her tongue and sucking with her lips. Seeing this amazing sight meant his morning wood was already up and ready to go.

Tina was close, and only a few minutes after Mike woke up, she began moving her hips back and forth in Quinn's face to drive herself the rest of the way there. She arched her back, and let out, "Oh, sweet Jesus!" her voice was barely a whisper. "Oh, fuck . . . oh, god . . . oh, god!"

She stuffed the pillow back in her mouth to keep from screaming. Her knuckles turned white and she pushed her pussy forward. Her body tensed and then Quinn dove in as the floodgates opened. Tina began to cum and cum and cum . . .

Quinn drank it all down, or at least as much as she could. All the while Tina's head rocked back and forth in the throes of an earth-shattering orgasm. It was quite something to witness for Mike, especially considering that Tina was very aural.

When she's excited, she tends to chatter and babble, sometimes incoherently. When she's really excited, she tends to moan and scream. This time, though, except for her one little outburst, she was virtually silent as the waves of the orgasm wracked her body.

Mike couldn't help but stroke his hard cock, wanting desperately to be in the middle of the action, but at the same time, enjoying watching his two girls share each other.

Tina's rocking slowed and soon she was laying flat on the bed, her eyes closed, whimpering softly, satisfied. When there was no more cum to be had from between Tina's legs, Quinn climbed up over Tina, as if to mount her. Their breasts pressed together and they embraced. Tina wrapped her legs around Quinn and they held each other tight.

They kissed tenderly. Both girls were oblivious to Mike. They continued kissing and caressing each other for some time. They were exploring. Quinn gently wiped the tears from Tina's eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.

Tina was enraptured. She ran her fingertips up and down Quinn's back, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Quinn pushed the hair aside and kissed Tina's neck. Tina bit her lip and moaned softly. Then Tina nibbled back. When her head turned towards Mike, Tina noticed he was awake. There was a dreamy look in her eyes. She smiled at him lovingly, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Quinn turned, too. So Mike shifted over on his side and leaned in to kiss both girls. There was a familiar taste in both girls's mouth meaning that Quinn wasn't the only one who had been eating pussy that morning.

Quinn rolled to her right so she was in the middle with her back to Mike. Quinn reached around her and felt for Mike's cock, knowing it would be hard first thing in the morning. She lifted her leg and began to rub the head of his cock against the wet entrance to her pussy.

Mike turned her head and kissed her lips, then her cheek, and then behind her ear. Then, his hand went to her breasts. He cupped them one at a time and found Tina's hands on them as well. Pushing forward, his cock entered Quinn. She was already soaked and he slid effortlessly inside her. He pushed with his hips and pulled against her breasts slowly.

"God, that feels so good," Quinn moaned. The girls continued to kiss. They made little cooing and sucking sounds as their lips met. Quinn pulled Tina close with one hand behind her head and the other on her bare ass.

Mike's own hands went to Quinn's hips so he could pump his cock in and out of her. The early morning lovemaking was slow. It was beautiful, like magic.

Quinn breathed in sharply. She could feel Tina's hand moving faster, making Mike's hips move faster to match. They established an easy rhythm.

As Tina kissed Quinn's lips, Mike pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. Then behind her ear. Then down across her shoulder. He left a wet line across Quinn's shoulder, and Tina blew softly from the top of her neck all the way down. Quinn shivered with delight.

Mike's hand continued to rub Quinn's breast in time with every thrust, even as Tina pressed against them.

"Keep doing that," Quinn panted. Mike didn't know which one of them she was talking to. "Don't stop . . . don't stop . . . don't stop fucking me . . . oh, god . . . oh, fuck . . ."

Tina's hand moved even faster. Mike could feel her pressing against Quinn's clit and brushing against the bottom of his cock. He tried to keep up. "Cum for us," Tina said to Quinn between kisses. "Cum for us, baby. Cum all over that cock. Cum for me."

Quinn arched her back. She pressed her ass against Mike, trying to take as much of his engorged member inside her as she could. She alternated between grasping Mike and Tina, lost in her own little world of pleasure. The big bed began to shake as the three neared the climax.

Tina and Mike squeezed Quinn's breasts together and she cried out. Quinn turned her head towards Mike and they kissed, their tongues meeting. Tina's mouth went to Quinn's breasts, sucking on the nipples.

"Fuck," Mike could feel his oncoming climax. He tried desperately to hold it for a few more moments, but it was too late. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes!" Quinn moaned. "Cum with me . . . Give it to me . . . Cum inside me . . . oh, fuck . . . oh . . . fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck . . . Oh!"

Tina pressed a finger against the base of Mike's cock as his orgasm started. She pressed the palm of her hand against Quinn's clit and continued to rub as the two of them both went over the edge.

Mike held on to Quinn's ass, his cock buried inside her sweet, wet pussy, releasing his seed inside her. He must have blacked out for a second. When he came to, he was still inside Quinn, clutching her ass in his hands. Quinn had pulled Tina close to her and they were kissing. Tina's had her hand still pressed against the base of Mike's cock as the last of his cum emptied out. Somehow, he managed to lift his head. The girls were giggling softly. They looked at him with silly grins on their faces.

"One time and you already need a rest?" Quinn said and kissed Mike.

Tina then leaned in to get her kiss. "If you pass out after having one of us, what are you going to do when you get to have both of us?"

Quinn moved her hips so Mike's limp cock slipped out of her. Then she turned so she was lying on her back. Tina and Mike curled up with her. The three of them held each other tight for a long time. Mike absently traced the outline of Quinn's body with his fingertips. Tina played with her breasts. Quinn's hands roamed over both, exploring and playing.

"What time is it?" Mike finally asked.

Tina turned to look at the clock on the nightstand next to her. "8:30."

"You slept through your morning walk," Mike squeezed Quinn's round breast.

Quinn smiled contentedly. "I think I still managed to get a good workout. I am going to get up in a minute and make some coffee."

"Did you hear Sugar and Rory come in last night?" Tina asked.

Both others shook their heads.

"Me, neither. I don't suppose either of you left the door open last night."

Quinn looked puzzled. Then Mike remembered that the door was slightly cracked yesterday in the morning, too. Quinn knew she would have closed it when she came back to watch Tina and Mike in the shower that day.

"Do you think they're watching us?" Tina asked.

The conversation Mike had with Sugar in the Magic Kingdom made more sense now. "I think so." He told them all about it. "Did Rory say anything to you two while you were on the ride?"

Tina shook her head. "He didn't say much at all. He's very nice, but quiet. He kept staring at our tits, though."

"Everyone stares at your tits."

Quinn pinched Mike. "Should we try and bust them?" Quinn asked mischievously.

"Oh, hell, yeah!" Tina got her own wicked smile.

They spent the next few minutes formulating a plan, and then they got out of bed. Quinn went to the living room to make some coffee. Mike located everyone's clothes and did his best to keep the cleaning crews from thinking they were complete freaks. Tina lay in bed for a few more minutes then went into the shower. After finding out that there were Disney bathrobes in the closet, Mike joined Tina under the warm water.

It was a shower they needed because they both smelled like sex: both from the night before and from that morning. Inside, Tina lovingly caressed Mike as he held her.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning?" she asked.

"Yes," Mike smiled. "You two are very hot together."

"You'd think any two girls are hot together." She slapped at him playfully.

"I mean it."

"Well, Quinn is a real pro, unlike some of the other girls I've been with."

"Just how many girls have you been with?" This was new information for Mike. She had never mentioned any bisexual encounters before this trip. Neither had Quinn either in fact.

"A few. Not many, though. My dorm is overrun with LUGs."

"What's a LUG?"

Tina laughed. "That would be 'lesbian until graduation'. Mostly they're girls who are in that 'experimental' phase. Either they just want a walk on the lesbo side or they don't want to put up with bullshit from guys. After graduation, they go back to strictly hetero sex."

That was a wonderful mental picture for Mike.

"Down boy!" Tina smacked at his rising cock, which only made it harder. "There are just some things girls do better... I couldn't help but try it."

The door to the shower opened. Quinn stepped in and quickly got under the second shower head. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was explaining to your boyfriend what a LUG is," Tina said. She just casually slipped that in there.

Mike blushed. Quinn smiled.

"Care to tell me about any girls you've had?" Tina asked Quinn.

"Maybe later," she kissed Tina on the cheek, then squeezed Mike's cock. "We might need a story or two to keep him interested later."

The three of them washed each other off. There was a little foreplay, but mostly a lot of playful touching: a long, luxurious shower. They were prunes by the end, but it felt so good to wash and rinse and massage each other.

After a final kiss from each of the girls, Mike stepped out into the cold air first. He got everyone a towel and wrapped himself up in a robe.

Quinn and Mike started breakfast while Tina got dressed. Sugar and Rory came out of the other bedroom at that point. They were also in Disney bathrobes. Sugar plopped down on the couch next to them while Rory poured coffee for himself and his girlfriend.

"What time did you guys get in last night?" Mike asked Sugar.

"We only stayed for an hour or so after you guys left. Some guy kept hitting on me and I was afraid Rory was going to get into a fight with the guy and his three friends."

"What time did you guys get up this morning?"

"About half an hour ago. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we get changed," Mike replied. "Are you guys hungry or do you want to get something later?"

"Let's get something in EPCOT," Quinn said. "There is so much food there, it's insane."

Tina came out of the bedroom then, got a cereal bar and a bottle of soda, while the rest went to find some clothes.

Mike was zipping up his shorts when Quinn came up behind him and pressed her breasts against his back. He turned around and pulled her close. She was wearing a skirt and a tight blouse that showed off a generous amount of cleavage.

Quinn's hand went down between their bodies and brought Mike's cock to life. They kissed as she rubbed his erection through his shorts.

"I was so horny all day yesterday. After you had me in the morning, your cum was in me all day," she whispered in his ear. She waved at Tina who was standing in the door. Tina shut the door, not all the way, but enough to make it look like it had been closed but had somehow slipped open. "I want you to put a load of cum inside her and let her think about you all day."

Quinn gave both a quick kiss, then pushed Tina down on the bed. She was lying on her stomach with her feet on the floor and her ass sticking out. Quinn lifted Tina's skirt and pulled her panties down.

Mike dropped his shorts and walked over behind her.

Quinn had a finger inside Tina just to make sure she was wet enough. Then she guided Mike's cock to the entrance of Tina's waiting pussy. But as she pulled her finger out, she stuck it in Mike's mouth.

Mike's sucked Tina's juice off Quinn's finger and plunged his cock in. Tina let out a muffled groan as he started pounding.

"That's it," Quinn said, pulling Tina's ass cheeks apart so Mike could go as deep as possible on every thrust. "Fuck her . . . fuck her good . . . give her that cock . . ."

Hear Quinn talking dirty turned Mike on to no end.

"Fuck that pussy . . . cum all over her . . ."

With every thrust of his hips, Mike pulled Tina towards him.

"Give it to her . . . she needs your cum inside her. . ."

Tina's pussy made a glorious sound with every stroke.

"Don't worry if she cums or not . . . shoot it inside her . . . "

Quinn may not have cared if Tina had on orgasm or not, but Tina was well on her way. She made soft grunting noises as Mike pistoned in and out of her. She buried her face in a pillow to keep from screaming.

Tina's head shot up when Quinn took the finger that had been in Mike's mouth and stuck it between her open ass cheeks. Her body tensed before she started to buck back against it. Quinn and Mike worked Tina together: a cock in her pussy, a finger in her asshole.

"Holy fucking shit!" Tina exclaimed, delirious with pleasure. "Fuck me . . . fuck me . . . yes!"

Mike pushed against her one final time and his cock started to twitch.

"Cum in her . . . give that pussy your cum," Quinn coaxed him on.

With a few more soft strokes, Mike left a good load of cum inside Tina. Just for good measure, Quinn used her free hand to milk his cock of anything left. When they were sure there was no more cum left for him to give, Mike pulled out.

Quinn quickly pulled Tina's panties up so that nothing could spill out. And while she was down there on her knees, she took Mike's limp cock in her mouth to lick it clean. Then she turned and went to the bathroom while Mike pulled his shorts back up.

Tina lifted herself up off the bed, turned and planted a big kiss on his lips. They both sighed and held each other for a moment. Then Quinn came out of the bathroom, dried her hands on a towel, and joined the embrace.

"Were they watching then?" Mike whispered.

"I think they're watching right now. The door's open a little more than it was when we started," Quinn giggled. "I'll bet they heard Tina making a little noise and came to see what was going on."

"I was fine until someone decided to surprise me." Tina gave her a friendly smack on the backside.

"We didn't hear any complaining."

"Give a girl some warning next time."

Mike gave each of them a kiss. "Be considerate of our audience," he said with a mischievous smile. Leaving the two girls, he headed off towards the bathroom, but he also got a quick glance of the door, which was open by a couple of inches. He couldn't see anyone directly, but it looked like there were some shadows on the wall that might have come from someone standing there.

When he got back from the bathroom, Tina and Quinn were leaning up against the bed and still going at it. "Hey, break it up, you two," he said. "We've got lots of stuff to see over at EPCOT."

The three moved around the room, looking for things like a backpack, a camera, sunscreen, and other things they might need in the park. Sugar and Rory did a good job of looking busy when they emerged from the bedroom.

At EPCOT that day, Rory was very friendly to everyone all day. Mike noticed throughout the morning that his eyes were lingering on Quinn and Tina's assets. So had Sugar's, for that matter.

At one point, Tina wrapped her arms around Mike from behind and then slipped her hand in the front pocket of his shorts. She kissed him on the cheek and then let him go. When Mike next reached into his pocket, he found Tina's soaking wet panties.

Later, Quinn started innocently flirting with Rory. Her blouse was easily a size too small and he couldn't bring himself to look at anything but her breasts. Of course, every other guy (and most of the girls, too) who saw her stared at her chest as well. She enjoyed seeing him uncomfortable and did her best to find reasons to bend over.

Sugar looked spaced out all morning. If she and Rory had indeed been watching the others, her eyes had been opened to a new world. While her life wasn't exactly sheltered, Sugar had dated the same guy for the past five years. As far as the others knew, she had never kissed anyone other than Rory. She had never even considered having a same-sex encounter too according to her conversation with Mike the day before.

Like the other girls, Sugar was a little short and very petite. Her breasts were nice and perky, and she, like Quinn and Tina had a great ass. Still, Sugar had some body image issues. While she wasn't getting the lustful looks like Quinn had been getting from the front, she certainly got a fair share from the backside. The only problem is she never saw those stares.

Finally, the American Adventure started and everyone filed in for the show. The five stayed at the back of the pack and when they were seated, they were conveniently in the middle of the back row. Rory was the furthest to the left, then Sugar, Tina, Mike, and Quinn. The lights dropped and the show started. Mike held both Tina and Quinn's hands, which drew a curious stare from Rory and Sugar.

Part way through the show, Mike looked over and Sugar was still watching them. Their eyes met. He smiled at her and she looked away.

Tina looked over once Sugar had turned her attention back to the show (or at least she looked like she was trying to watch the show). "We've got her," Tina whispered.

The show ended and everyone filed out. The five continued around the park, stopping at some of the pavilions to shop. They picked up some pastries in _France_ then caught a movie in _Canada_. Every now and then the girls would flirt with Rory or cuddle up with Sugar, but for the most part they kept it under control for the rest of the morning.

As they walked to dinner, Sugar and Rory stayed together, holding hands, but a couple of times Tina or Quinn pulled Rory toward them leaving Sugar with Mike to talk. They'd of course pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening, although once Mike found Sugar's hand wrapped one of his arms as they walked along.

When they sat down for dinner, Quinn slipped something in Mike's pocket and then she kissed his cheek before sitting down. They were her panties this time.

They ate and talked some more, then went into an aquarium exhibition. While they were there, Mike made it a point to stand behind Quinn and Tina one at a time, hold her by the waist, and push against her ass. "Can you feel how hard you make me?" He'd whisper in their ears. "How about I lift this skirt up just a little and slip it in right now?"

"You've been driving me crazy all day," Tina told him. "I almost made Quinn take me to the bathroom and eat your cum out of me."

Quinn said, "I can't wait to get that cock back inside me. I want to ride it while Tina sits on your face."

Their final ride of the day was Spaceship Earth. By this time, it was late in the day and the line was almost non-existent. As Quinn and Tina got in the front seat of one car, Mike got in the back seat alone. Sugar and Rory were in the car behind them and could only see their heads from there.

As the cars moved out of the loading zone, Tina grabbed Quinn's tits in one hand and with the other went between her legs. Quinn tried not to cry out and draw attention to them.

Tina leant in and stuck her tongue in Quinn's mouth. Quinn however pulled away and gestured back toward where she knew Sugar and Rory might be able to see them. They had already attracted lots of attention just holding hands in the park. Now, they didn't want to give Sugar, Rory, any of the little kids, or their parents a show they might not be ready to see. Tina groaned in frustration, but went back to playing with Quinn's tits.

About halfway through the ride though, Quinn's skirt was pushed all the way up and her hips were pressing desperately against Tina's hand. Quinn had to bite her lip to not scream out loud. After a couple more strokes, Quinn whispered, "Oh, god! I'm cumming!"

Tina gladly let Quinn cum because she knew it was her turn next. Immediately, Quinn pulled Tina's skirt up, exposing her pussy. She rubbed her clit a couple of times, then without warning or mercy, shoved two fingers inside her.

Several soft gasps came out of the front seat. Tina gritted her teeth and stifled the urge to swear like a sailor from the pleasure. If she had been back in the hotel, she probably would have said something like, "Oh, fuck . . . Quinn, fuck me . . . that feels so good in my pussy . . ." But since she was still on a ride with many other people, she didn't say a word. With a feral grunt, she came.

Mike had heard the movement and noises from where he was and peered forward. He found the girls sitting together, holding each other in their arms. Both of their eyes were closed. Their nipples were hard and their skirts had been hastily pushed down. Their hands were slick with pussy juice and they smelled like sex. He was upset he had missed the show.

A couple of minutes later the ride ended and they all walked out. Tina and Quinn were both in a post-orgasmic daze. Sugar and Rory said nothing. The rest knew they probably heard some of the action like Mike had. Sometimes, imagining can be more erotic than actually watching though.

The five headed back to the main walking area. Tina, Sugar, and Rory wanted to keep moving but Quinn wanted to sit down for a few minutes. They all found a seat on a bench. Quinn still had kind of a vacant look in her eyes; Tina had done a hell of a job on her.

Mike took her hand and sucked on her fingers. That brought her back. There was a fire in her eyes: the I'm-going-to-fuck-your-brains-out-later look.

Tina passed around some bottled water from her backpack. Then she sat on Mike's lap and he sucked on her fingers, too.

Sugar absently watched them and Rory too tried to look like he wasn't staring.

Quinn leaned over and whispered something to Tina. Both girls giggled.

Tina kissed her behind the ear. "Rory's got a boner."

Quinn glanced over and sure enough, there was a bulge in his shorts. The girls exchanged a wicked look and then Quinn slid down the bench and whispered something in Sugar's ear the made her blush.

This time it was their turn to be the voyeurs. Sugar looked around to see if anyone else was looking at her. She probably thought everyone in the world was zeroed in on her, but in reality, no one was paying any attention. There were lots of folks around, but they were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Do it, Sugar," Quinn whispered more forcefully.

Sugar nervously looked around again and then reached her hand over to Rory's leg. He jumped at her touch. The three others sat there, smiling and watching. Sugar's hand brushed the bulge in Rory's shorts, her fingertips ran up and down the crotch a couple of times. His eyes hooded with pleasure. She ran her hands down the inseam of his shorts: the length of his cock. Sugar only did a couple more strokes then took her hands off him. They shared a quick kiss.

She glanced over at Quinn. Quinn winked. Sugar's face turned bright red and then she looked away. She was saved by the start of a fireworks show.

Tina was still on Mike's lap. He had his arms around her waist as they watched the show. She jumped slightly as his hand untucked her blouse from her skirt. When the show started, no one was paying any attention to them. Anticipating what he wanted, Tina took his hand and placed it on her breast under her blouse.

Mike squeezed it and pinched the rock-hard nipple through her bra. Paying careful attention to both of her large breasts, he groped her for most of the show.

"You're cock is so hard right now, isn't it," Tina whispered in his ear.

"Yes, it is."

"You want to be inside me, don't you? I can feel it pressing against my ass." Tina nibbled on his earlobe.

"I've wanted to be inside you all day. Ever since you gave me your panties this morning."

"All that's between your cock and my pussy are your shorts and boxers, right?"

"That's right."

"Rory's watching you feel me up. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"He's watching you play with my tits. He wants to be you right now."

"I'll bet he's wanted to feel you up since Sunday."

"Would you let him feel me up?"

"Maybe. Would you let him grope your tits like this?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be sitting on his lap, feeling that monster cock hard under your ass?"

"Yes."

"What about Sugar? Do you want her to feel you up, too?"

"Yes!" Tina's voice was becoming ragged.

"Can you turn her into a LUG?"

"I'm sure I can." Tina was moaning, and not just from Mike playing with her breasts, but from the thought of taking two more lovers this week. "What about you? Do you want Sugar sitting on your lap?"

"That would be nice."

"Do you want to play with her perky titties?"

"Mmmmmm . . . yes."

At that moment, Quinn returned. "Stop it, you two! You're making me horny."

"What if we don't want to?" Mike whispered back.

"Stop it, or else!"

"Or else what?" Tina asked, laughing quietly.

"Or else I'll spank you."

"That's no incentive to stop."

"How about this: stop it or I won't spank you."

"Spoilsport." Tina pouted. "You're just jealous."

"You're damn right."

Mike squeezed Tina's breasts one more time then took his hand out from under her blouse. Just for good measure, he ran his hand along the inside of her thigh and under her skirt, almost to her pussy.

Quinn smacked his arm playfully. "Be good!" she whispered.

The show ended and everyone finally went back to the room. The trip seemed to take forever.

At first, Sugar and Rory considered going out again to some of the Disney nightlife, but they seemed content to get back to the room, even though it was only 10:00 or so. They made plans to go to the Animal Kingdom first thing in the morning.

Quinn and Tina surprised Rory and Sugar with goodnight hugs for both of them. Mike noticed that Quinn went out of her way to press her breasts against Rory, and Tina gave both Rory and Sugar a pat on the backside as she went to the bedroom.

Mike closed their door, but didn't let it lock. He knew that after a few minutes it would open itself just a crack. After that, he threw both girls down on the bed. They scrambled to pull the covers down before he was on top of them. The lights were off, but there was just enough light coming through the curtains to see what was going on.

He peeled his shirt off. They had kicked their shoes off but were otherwise still dressed. They lay side by side on their backs, holding hands. Mike dropped to his knees and forced Quinn's legs apart. His tongue went to her bare pussy and he began to lick her. She was already wet from the night's earlier action, so he devoured her juices.

Quinn moaned with pleasure. Tina had rolled over and was playing with Quinn's breasts through her shirt. She had it the top four buttons undone and was pulling the pale breasts out of their bra cups.

Quinn started to moan as Mike's tongue pushed its way into Quinn's soft folds as Tina attacked her breasts. "Oh, god . . . I have been waiting for this all day."

"Did you want him feeling you up during the laser show?" Tina asked.

"Yes!"

"You wanted to be sitting on his lap, didn't you?"

"Oh! Right there . . . Yes . . . YES!"

"Did you want me doing that on the ride?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Tina was taking control.

"Yes, I wanted you to . . . OH! I wanted you to eat me out on the ride!"

"Like he's doing right now?"

"Oh, dear god . . . Yes!"

Mike's tongue worked in figure eights around Quinn's clit and he could feel the muscles in her legs getting tense. He knew she was getting close... So he stopped. Reaching up, he pulled Tina's mouth off Quinn's heaving breasts. Both girls squealed in frustration.

Mike next pushed Tina down on her back and spread her legs, just as he had done to Quinn, then attacked her pussy, too. Tina arched her back when his lips enveloped her clit. Her scream was muffled by Quinn's mouth closing over her own.

The girls groped each other and kissed passionately. They only broke their kiss when Tina threw her head back. "Oh, fuck . . . that feels so good . . . don't stop . . . don't stop . . ."

"Don't stop what?" Quinn asked, rolling one of Tina's nipples between her fingers.

"Don't stop eating me!"

"What's he eating?"

"My pussy!"

"It's not a pussy tonight... It's a cunt," Quinn said firmly. It was her turn to take control. She squeezed the breast she was holding. Tina cried out louder. "These are your tits."

The blonde girl leaned over. Tina tilted her head back in the submissive position. The girls kissed.

"You've been a bad girl today, Tina," Quinn kissed her way down the other girl's neck to her sensitive collarbone. "You are going to be our little whore tonight. Do you want to be our whore?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to be your whore. I want to be your slut! Just don't stop eating my pus— . . . my cunt . . . don't stop eating me . . . Please! Oh! Oh, god . . . oh, fuck . . . I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Tina's pussy filled with the warmth of a small orgasm. The dirty talk was turning her on, too.

Standing up, Mike reached for the girls' blouses and pulled them so they were both sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can either of you see if the door is open?" He whispered.

"Just a little bit." Quinn said quietly.

"More than the way it just pops open if it's not closed right?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's put on a good show." He gave each girl a tender kiss, then got up on the bed.

Mike started by propping a couple of pillows against the headboard. He motioned for Quinn to sit next to him. They kissed and he groped her breasts, which were still hanging out of her blouse.

"Does our whore want to join us?" Quinn asked Tina.

"Yes."

"Then strip for us."

Tina climbed on the bed and stood in the middle. She began to slowly move her hips, swinging them back and forth, not only for Quinn and Mike, but for whoever might be viewing her from the door. Taking one finger in her mouth, she sucked on it seductively. Then she ran her hands down the length of her body, smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothes. When her hands came back up, she pulled the hem of the skirt up just enough to flash her pussy.

Tina's hands went to her covered breasts next, which she cupped and jiggled.

"That's it," Quinn coaxed her on. "Play with your tits for us." Quinn's hand were roaming over Mike's bare chest and down to his shorts. Mike too was mesmerized by Tina's hips moving slowly back and forth.

Tina's hands lifted her blouse, exposing one bra-covered breast at a time, then both. She took them both in her hands and rubbed them in small circles, pausing only to pinch her nipples.

Mike's hand went to Quinn's leg. He pushed her skirt up and ran his fingertips along the inside of her thigh. Their attention returned to Tina as she lifted her blouse over her head and then flung it across the room. It landed just short of the bedroom door.

Tina continued to move her hips back and forth and once again she ran her hands over her body. Her eyes locked with Quinn's. They seethed with desire. Her hands went behind her back as she unclipped her bra, then cupped her breasts again.

Tina rotated her shoulders seductively and the straps fell, one by one. Mike used that distraction to reach over and pinch Quinn's erect nipples, but she never took her eyes off Tina.

In response, Tina dropped one hand, flashing her bare breast and then covered it again with the bra cup in her hand. She did the same with the other and smiled teasingly. She turned around and swung her hips back and forth a few times. She discarded the bra, crossed her hands over her chest and turned to face them again.

They waited in anticipation.

Still covering her chest, Tina dropped to her knees and leaned in to kiss Mike. Their tongues met. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he held her face and kissed her deeper and harder.

But then Tina pulled away. It was Quinn's turn. The girls share the same kind of deep kiss and then Tina turned her attention back to Mike. She kissed her way down to his collarbone and then his chest. She licked his nipples, causing them to harden and then did the same to Quinn.

Quinn spoke: "Undress him."

With her breasts still in her hands, Tina straddled Mike and kissed him again. Then she leaned forward, moved a hand out of the way and put a nipple in his mouth.

Mike sucked on it until Tina moaned with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Tina pulled back and kissed his lips again. Then she bent over and began kissing her way down his chest. With each kiss, her hanging breasts brushed against his skin. As she worked her way lower, he could feel her weight pressing against his hard cock. When her mouth was at his belly button she unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his shorts.

He could feel her breathing on his stomach. Her breath was warm and full of anticipation. Mike glanced over at Quinn, and she was watching in some erotic and hypnotized state.

Tina's cheeks brushed Mike's crotch as she took the zipper between her teeth and then pulled it down ever so slowly. She smiled; pleased. Their eyes locked and her hands went to his hips. She pulled his shorts off, only to throw them somewhere off the bed. She took his stiff member in her hand and stroked it a couple of times. She slapped it against her breasts. Then she rubbed the head against one nipple; then the other.

Not to be left out, Quinn reached over to feel up Tina. "Take him in your mouth while I play with your tits."

Tina smiled with delight, as if she were a five year old being given a piece of candy. Her head bobbed up and down on him before Mike knew it. After a couple of quick licks, she took as much in her mouth as she could and held it for what seemed like an eternity.

Mike was in heaven. His eyes rolled back in his head as Tina moved over his cock. He put his hands on her shoulders and fought the urge to thrust upwards into her mouth. His head fell back on the pillow as Tina continued to work him in her mouth.

Quinn rolled off the bed. Tina hadn't noticed because she continued to pleasure Mike's cock. Mike's eyes were closed but they opened quickly when he heard Tina let out a surprised yelp. She had a shocked look on her face and her eyes were wide open.

"Don't you dare take that cock out of your mouth," Quinn said sternly. She had knelt behind Tina, and held something in her hands right under her ass. "You were a bad girl today weren't you, Tina?" Quinn asked. It wasn't really a question.

"Yes!" she replied, Mike's cock never falling out of her mouth.

"Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"

"No."

"Liar." Quinn pushed forward with whatever it was she had in her hands. "What happens to naughty girls?"

"They get spanked," Tina managed to reply, her voice muffled by cock.

"That's right."

Quinn lifted Tina's skirt and smacked her ass with the palm of her hand. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"That was for not wearing any panties all day—"

Smack!

"That was for being bad during the history show—"

Smack!

"That was for making me take my underwear off for dinner and then not playing with me—"

Smack! With each blow, Tina's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned with pleasure and desire. She tried to keep sucking Mike, but her attention was elsewhere.

"That was for the help you gave me on the ride. I only came once—"

Smack!

"That was for the show you two put on during the lasers and fireworks—"

Smack!

"That was for not letting me join in—"

Smack!

"What was that for?" Mike asked when Quinn said nothing.

"Just because I can." Quinn grinned evilly. She ran her hand over Tina's ass, which was a hot, bright red.

"Because I'm you're whore."

Smack!

"That's right. Whose whore are you?"

Smack!

"I'm your whore."

Quinn's hands moved quickly behind Tina and Tina's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She yelped again and lurched forward. Mike's cock fell out of her mouth and she squeezed it in her hands.

Quinn turned to Mike. "What should we do with her now?"

"I think someone else needs to be naked first. Undress her please, Tina."

Tina let go of his cock and turned to Quinn, moving with lightning quickness. Tina was all over Quinn. Their mouths met and then Tina's hands were on the other girl's body, tearing at her clothes.

Mike finally saw that there was a small purple vibrator buried between Tina's ass cheeks. It was attached to a wire, and Quinn held the controller in her hand.

Quinn's blouse ripped opened and a button or two popped off. Tina was like a savage, starved for sex. Quinn shed her blouse and bra, then turned her attention back to Tina. Both their skirts came off and soon the girls were collapsed in a heap, their hands everywhere, their mouths emitting nothing but primal moans and grunts.

Slipping around behind the girls, Mike flipped Tina over on her back and angled her so they could be seen from the door. He lifted her legs and put her knees in the bends of his elbows. He plunged his cock right into her with one swift motion.

Tina was unable to move her hips or legs in that position, but it let Mike fill her up nicely. Quinn continued to smother her with kisses. Tina let out a soft groan. Quinn looked on, lust, envy, and desire in her eyes. There was a little give when Mike entered her, but the vibrator had already stretched her.

Mike began to push in and out of Tina's pussy. Her mouth dropped open. While the morning lovemaking had been slow and easy, this was hard, Fast, and Feral. Every time he hit her limit, they made a slapping sound that seemed to echo off the walls.

"Look at those tits," Quinn said as Mike pounded Tina. "They're going crazy!" She reached down and pinched the other girl's nipples.

Tina's breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest in time with his thrusts. "God, that feels so fucking good," Tina said through clenched teeth. "I love the way your cock feels in my pussy!"

"Your what?" Quinn smacked her breast.

"My cunt!"

"Fuck her good." Quinn came around, panting, to Mike's right so that she faced the door. She bent over and put her heaving breasts in Tina's face. "Suck on them."

Tina took the offered nipples in her mouth, suckling on them eagerly. Putting a hand behind Mike's head, Quinn turned him towards her and they kissed desperately, and let their tongues duel. The three connected through mutual lust and desire. Tina was flat on her back, with her legs in the air, absorbing the furious blows from Mike's cock plowing in and out of her pussy. Quinn hunched over Tina's face, alternating her breasts into the other girl's mouth and kissing Mike at the same time.

"P-p-p-please . . . don't . . . stop . . ." Tina moaned.

"Don't stop what?" Quinn asked taking her breasts out of Tina's mouth.

"Don't stop fucking me," she wailed. "Please don't stop fucking my cunt!"

Just when they didn't think things could get any more intense, Quinn turned the vibrator on again. Both Tina and Mike let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh, Jesus!" Mike exclaimed. He could feel a tingling against the underside of his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Tina couldn't handle it any more. She started to scream out loud with every passing second. "Oh, fuck . . . oh, fuck . . . fuck my cunt . . . fuck my ass . . . fuckfuckfuck . . ." Her chant only grew louder when Quinn turned the vibrator higher.

Quinn leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do you wish that were a real cock instead of a vibrator!"

"Yes!"

"Do you wish that Mike and Rory were both fucking you right now with their huge cocks?"

"Yes! Oh, god, yes!"

"You really are a whore aren't you?"

"Yes!" she said louder.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm a whore! I'm your whore!" Tina shouted. She was delirious and nearly incoherent. "I belong to both of you. Just don't stop fucking me . . . please . . . please don't stop . . ."

Quinn's hand went behind Mike. She caressed his backside. He was going to cum and soon. He pulled her body closer and then worked his cock in and out of her pussy at a blazing speed.

Tina let out a scream that probably woke people up ten rooms down. Her pussy contracted and soaked with her cum. Quinn bent over and muffled Tina's cries with a kiss. At the same time, she reached under them and squeezed Mike's balls.

Mike bellowed with pleasure and pulled his cock out of Tina's ravaged pussy. His cock was slick and he started to stroke it. He erupted and shot cum out onto Tina. It streaked along her belly, from the mound of her pussy to just underneath her breasts. He could barely hold himself up with his other arm as the room started to spin. His cock continued to flare, even after all the semen had emptied out of him.

Tina and he gasped for breath. Quinn let her up for air and began to lick her stomach. Her hand collected small amounts of cum and brought them to Tina's eager mouth. Tina's heart was pounding in her chest. The only sounds she heard was her own labored breathing and the soft hum of the vibrator still buried between her ass cheeks.

Quinn dropped the vibrator's speed from high to low. She watched Tina's face radiate a soft post-coital glow in the light that shone in around the curtains. The intense, controlling look she had earlier melted as she cradled Tina in her arms. They kissed each other gently and Quinn turned the vibrator off finally. Even in the darkness, she could see a dark pool on the bed beneath Tina's limp body. Tina had squirted.

Rolling off the bed, Mike moved against the wall and into the door's blind spot. With a couple of quick steps, Mike moved to the door. There was some shuffling outside before he threw the door open.

Rory and Sugar were there and frozen like deer in headlights. A combination of terror and embarrassment was on their faces. Sugar was sitting in Rory's lap. Both were dressed; Rory had on a t-shirt and boxer briefs, Sugar had a short nightie on. Their faces were flushed, possibly from the action they had been watching or the fact that they had just been caught. The two of them stared at Mike—standing there naked—for a long moment. Neither said a word. They were busted and they knew it.

Quinn had pulled Tina over on top of her and the two continued to make out. Both smiled with contentment. Hearing the noise, they turned their heads and looked on very amused.

The room was dead silent.

"It's okay." Mike smiled reassuringly. "There's a better view from inside the bedroom."

Sugar's jaw dropped and she tried to say something, but words had escaped her for the time being. Rory was trying not to stare. His eyes went to Mike and then the naked girls and then Sugar and then the girls again and back to Mike.

"Oh, god. I'm sor . . . I'm so—," Sugar stammered.

"Shhhhh," Mike said quietly and reached out his hand. "It's okay. Would you like to come in?"

"Get over here, you two," Quinn called sternly from the bed.

Still dazed, Sugar took Mike's hand and he pulled her through the doorway followed by Rory. Quinn and Tina couldn't take their eyes off Rory's crotch. Under his boxers he had a huge erection. They couldn't help but lick their lips.

Next to the bed there was a small table with two overstuffed armchairs. Pointing at the chairs Quinn said, "You guys can have a seat or join us on the bed for a closer look."

Sugar's face was flush with embarrassment. Rory just gaped at the two naked girls holding each other on the bed.

"Why don't you we make some room?" Tina spoke. So the girls scooted into the middle of the bed, still holding each other.

Smiling, Mike turned and went to the bathroom to get a towel. When he returned, Sugar was sitting on the side of the bed. Rory was next to her. They nervously held hands and stared at Tina and Quinn's naked bodies, illuminated only by the light coming through the curtains.

Mike threw the towel to Quinn, who tried to mop up her sweat along with the wet spot Tina had left. Meanwhile, Mike fumbled around in the darkness for Quinn's bag for some of the souvenir candles and matchbooks she had bought.

The candles flickered bathed the room in a soft glow.

"What did you think about what you saw?" Quinn asked from the far side of the bed. None of the three of them had still made any attempt to cover up.

"We're so sorry," Sugar blurted out. Her eyes welled up. "We didn't mean to—"

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn reached out and brushed the tears away. "Don't be sorry. We're the ones who should be sorry for embarrassing you like this."

"But we were watching you!" Sugar said. "And we shouldn't have . . ."

"Nonsense!" the older girl retorted. "We've been teasing you and flaunting ourselves in front of you two all day."

Sugar was quivering. Quinn reached over and gave her a reassuring hug. The other girl jumped at first, then returned the embrace.

"We still shouldn't have snuck around like this," Sugar sniffed a couple of times then sat back against Rory. "We came home the other night and the door was partly open. I went over to the door and heard you guys . . . you know . . . and I couldn't look away."

"What were we doing?" Tina asked gently.

Sugar blushed. "Mike was . . . um, kissing Quinn . . . down there."

"Where was he kissing her?" Tina said, trying to draw the shy girl out.

"Down there." Sugar patted herself just below her belly button.

Quinn smiled. "Mike wasn't kissing me."

Both Sugar and Rory looked away.

"He was going down on me." Quinn shocked the other two with her words. "You could also say he was eating my pussy. Or performing cunnilingus, if you want to use the technical term."

Sugar and Rory were in a fragile situation. A silence fell over the room as they searched for something to say. While they had been having sex for some time, they were not adventurous. They also were very inexperienced; neither had ever had another partner before.

At the same time, they both desired more: to learn more, to experience more. Sugar confessed to Mike once that with Rory she had had a lot of sex, but that it was almost always in the missionary position, with her on top every now and then. She had talked about giving him a blow job once, but didn't really know what to do and was afraid she had disappointed him. So Mike, Quinn, and Tina understood the curiosity and weren't mad.

"Does Rory do that to you?" Quinn continued. "Does Rory go down on you?"

"Rory kisses me d-d-down there." Sugar stammered.

"Do you cum when Rory kisses your pussy?" Quinn was probing to see how far was too far.

"I . . . I . . ." Sugar looked to her boyfriend. She didn't want him to feel inadequate. "He makes me wet, but..." Sugar looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"It's okay, sweetie," Quinn said soothingly. She pulled Sugar close to her again. "If you'd like, we'll show him how to please you every time."

Tina jumped in and changed the subject. "What else did you guys see?"

Rory cleared his throat. "We saw you . . . we saw you riding him last night."

"Did you like that?" Tina asked. It was good that Rory was talking and taking the attention away from Sugar.

"Yes," he admitted. "You guys look like you were made for each other."

"Thank you," Tina said smiling. Even though the girls were naked in front of him, he was looking Tina in the eyes, not staring at her breasts or pussy. "Do you two make love that way?"

Rory blushed. "Sometimes."

"Did you two watch us this morning?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Sugar admitted. "We heard a noise and saw you two . . . um . . . fucking."

"When did you start watching us tonight?"

Rory's eyes dropped for a second. "When we heard Quinn cumming. You were . . . uh . . . eating her pussy."

"Did you see everything after that?" Quinn asked, still holding Sugar in her arms.

"Yes."

"Did you like what you saw?"

Rory's erection answered for him, having returned at the memory of watching. He blushed even more. "Yes."

Sugar pulled back from Quinn. "We're still very sorry we were spying on you three. It wasn't right of us."

"It's really okay, sweetie," Quinn said. She brushed Sugar's blonde locks out of her face. Quinn realized that Sugar was at the "overload" point, and that she needed some time to reflect on what had happened, what she wanted, and how far she was willing to go. "It's getting late now, and we're going to bed. You two are either welcome to sleep in here or we'll talk about this some more tomorrow."

Sugar and Rory looked at each other. For an instant, the others thought they might stay, but they weren't ready for it. "Why don't we see how things go in the morning," Sugar slipped off the edge of the bed and Rory followed suit.

Quinn and Tina both got up and gave each of the young couple goodnight hugs before they retreated back to their own bedroom. They left the door open as they left.

The others got out of bed and went to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, blew out the candles, and then got back in bed naked. They curled up together, wondering what the rest of the week held.

"Do you think they're okay?" Tina asked.

"They're dazed," Quinn said. "We did pull a nasty surprise on them. I thought Sugar was going to have a heart attack when you threw the door open on them."

"What do you think they're doing now?" Mike wondered aloud.

"I'd say they're either packing their stuff and getting ready to leave first thing in the morning, or they're fucking." Quinn reached across and kissed him while groping for his cock. "And speaking of fucking. I haven't had my fill yet tonight." Quinn's tongue forced its way into Mike's willing mouth.

How could he turn down the two most beautiful girls in the world?


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

The wake-up call came way too early.

Mike picked up the phone and heard the automated message start, then dropped it back in the cradle. His back and arms were sore, the price he was more than willing to pay for the previous night's pleasures.

The two girls stirred in the bed. He leaned over and kissed each of them on the cheek. "C'mon, girls. It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Tina groaned. She was never a morning person.

Quinn rolled over on her back and stretched. Her breasts fell slightly to the sides, her nipples pointing in his direction.

"I'm getting a shower." Not bothering to dress, Mike trudged into the large stand-up shower and started the dual heads running. He closed his eyes and let the warm water flow over his body.

Quinn and Tina rolled to one side of the bed and into each others's arms. They shared a sleepy smile. Suddenly Tina thought of their two friends who had expressed curiosity to them being with multiple lovers. So she decided to go see how they were doing and if sleep had helped them.

She was just in time to see Sugar straddle Rory's hips and spread her lower lips for his gaze. After all they had seen of _her_ already that week, no part of Tina at all wanted to turn and walk out.

In unison, Sugar and Rory leant in and kissed each other. Rory's arms wrapped around Sugar's back and he drew her down. Her breasts pressed against his chest eventually. The head of his cock rubbed up against the slit of her pussy. They both shuddered with pleasure.

"Last chance to walk out," Tina whispered to herself. "Not a chance in hell..."

Sugar must have heard her because she pulled back from Rory to turn and look into Tina's big brown eyes. Any reservations Sugar thought she might have had about playing with and performing for others lovers were momentarily washed away. She lost herself in Tina's hypnotic gaze.

Then pushing down with her hips, Sugar allowed Rory to enter her with just the tip of his cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head. With Tina watching, her body was completely on edge. Rory could tell from the way her fingernails dug into his shoulders that she wasn't going to last very long. Good thing, too; he wasn't either.

Sugar's pussy was slick with anticipation. Rory's cock bottomed out after the first pass. They found an almost natural rhythm. He leaned up and kissed her again then cupped one of her breasts in his hand.

"Oh, god, that feels so good!" Sugar cried out.

Tina was really enjoying seeing Sugar riding Rory. Sugar was in the moment as her hips moved with fast, deliberate strokes. She pushed her chest forward and thrust her breasts into Rory's eager mouth. Her hands even pulled at his hair. Tina had to get a closer look. Soon the couple felt the bed dip as she lay down beside them as they found their sync.

Sugar grounded her hips as hard as she could. Each time Rory rammed his cock up into her a little bit harder and a little bit faster. Sugar bit her lip, but soon began to giggle with delirious bliss. One of Rory's hands went to her ass and he pulled her further down with each pass.

One of Sugar's hand then reached out to the girl laying in the bed next to them. Tina accepted, held Sugar's hand, and felt connected to the passion. Their fingers intertwined as she continued to make love to Rory.

Rory was the first to go. After the excitement of Tina being there, he didn't have much left. He bellowed something unintelligible then his whole body tensed.

"Cum in me!" Sugar moaned and she brought herself down on him one final time. Her hair fell over her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly she threw her head back as the cum hit her. "Fuck!"

Sugar and Rory both turned their attention to the girl next to them. Her eyes were wide orbs that smoldered with desire. Sugar smiled inwardly then picked up her pace.

Sugar started to babble uncontrollably as she jackhammered herself on Rory's spent cock. They were both covered in sweat. "I'm going to cum!" she whined. Her pussy contracted around Rory, then she let out a gasp, and finally released a flood of wetness into her pussy. Her hips never stopped moving, even as she lay there, trying to catch their breaths.

A short time later in the other room, Mike felt the same breasts he had admired earlier pressing against his back. Quinn's arms wrapped around his waist. She kissed him once on the back of his neck and leaned her head against him. He turned and held her close. They kissed gently.

"Where's Tina?" Mike asked.

"She went to see if Sugar and Rory were awake."

"I hope she put some clothes on first."

Quinn giggled. "I'd hope so, too. Do you think we scared the crap out of them last night?"

"Oh, I'm sure we did," he turned Quinn around so that the water landed on her back. He adjusted one of the shower heads from its spray setting to one of the pulse massage settings.

"That feels good," Quinn said as Mike slowly started to rub the knots out of her shoulders. "Do you want to talk to them today, or should we?"

"I think we should divide and conquer."

Through the glass, they saw their favorite dark-haired beauty enter the room and approach the bath area. The shower door opened. Tina shed her bathrobe and stepped in with them. She had a big, excited grin on her face.

"Were they up?" Mike asked after Tina had kissed both of them.

"You could say that," she snickered. "Sugar was bouncing up and down on Rory's cock when I went in their room."

"Did you watch them?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. Turnabout is fair play. And yes, he's huge."

Quinn moved out of the way and Tina took her place under the pulse water. Mike started to rub her shoulders as Quinn stepped behind him and began massaging his back.

"Before they finished, I waited a second and then hopped into bed beside them."

"What did they do?" Mike asked.

"They kept going, I was like their fuel," Tina smiled. "I told them after that we were leaving in half an hour and that I hoped they'd had saved some for the rest of us."

"You are bad," Quinn smacked her across the backside. "And I love you for it."

Tina turned around and kissed her. She found the soap and began lathering it up in her hands. She took the handful of suds and moved past Quinn to stroke Mike's semi-erect cock. Quinn ended up behind Mike and kissed the top of his shoulders as a tingle ran through his body. He couldn't help but moan.

Tina's hand ran the length of his shaft as she caressed his balls with her other hand. She moved her hand faster, back and forth. She rotated her hand all the way around his cock as she stroked its length.

Mike had to bite his lip to stifle a gasp. From behind him, he felt Quinn's mouth on the sensitive spots on his neck. Her hand worked its way between the cheeks of his ass.

"Spread your legs for us," Tina whispered and continued to work her hands on his cock. At the same time, Quinn's finger was soaped up and entered his ass.

Mike jumped and nearly lost it right there. He started to see stars as Tina pumped faster. One hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently. Quinn matched her rhythm, moving her finger in and out of his asshole. "Oh, fuck," he moaned. "That feels so good . . ."

"I think he likes that," Tina kissed him.

"I love it!" He had to reach out and steady himself against the shower wall.

"You do?" Quinn's lips hit the sensitive spot on the side of his neck. "Do you love us, too?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Tina asked, pulling harder on his cock.

At that point, Mike would have said anything as long as they didn't stop. His best friend from high school and his best friend from college were both in his heart. In that instant, he was theirs, just as he knew they were his. "Yes, I love you!"

Quinn pulled him back towards her as she braced herself against the shower wall. Mike reached a hand between them and began to rub her between her legs. She continued to pay with his ass, and that was driving him crazy.

Not to be left out, Tina kissed him while she held his cock. She felt his cock pulse and she stroked faster until he came. His cum mixed with the soap in her hands, leaving them covered in foam. She milked him until he could barely stand up. Then she took her hands and began rubbing them all over her body and Quinn's.

After rinsing Tina kissed Mike, long and hard. She pulled back and Quinn spun him around in her arms. They kissed until they were both blue in the face.

When she finally let him up for air he croaked feebly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the girls replied.

They finally released him and finished washing up. Quinn shut the water off and Tina found some towels. They dried off and got dressed.

Wednesday was supposed to be slightly overcast with a chance of rain. The clock read 7:30 and they packed up things in a backpack. They were going over to the Animal Kingdom and getting there early. The lines were shorter then, and the animals were more active before the sun really comes out.

They went into the kitchen and found that Sugar had already made coffee. Sugar and Rory acted nonchalant, even after the last night. Part of them wanted to forget everything that had happened, but another part wanted to cross the river and burn the bridge behind them.

After they went through Kingdom gates, Rory went off in search of a restroom only for Tina and Quinn to do the same in the other direction. That left Sugar and Mike sitting at a table staring at a map of the park.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked her.

She didn't say anything for a while. "Do you like it?" She asked softly.

"Do I like what?"

"Do you like having sex with two girls at the same time?"

"Of course."

"Don't you feel like you're cheating on them?"

"No. It's only cheating when your partner doesn't know what you're doing. The three of us have been upfront about the situation from the beginning. And it's not like it's just me having sex with two girls. They've also been together. We are truly sharing each other."

"Rory and I were talking about it last night," Sugar stared off into the distance. This wasn't an easy subject for her. "He won't shut up about how he would love it if me and one of the other two would have sex with him together. Or if he had all three of us at once."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "You guys look so . . . so hot together. I can tell how much you love each other because you all really look like you're enjoying yourselves. There's nothing fake about your passion. I just don't think I could stand the thought of Rory having sex with someone else, much less watching it."

Mike put his arm around her. "Sugar, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. We really don't want to make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry about the way we surprised you yesterday. We shouldn't have just ambushed you like that."

"Then why did you?" She looked at him. She was hurt about the way they cornered them.

"Because if we just asked if you were watching, you'd deny it. We thought we needed to catch you so there wouldn't be any turning back."

"Turning back?" Sugar looked confused. "From what?"

"From what the future holds. You might not want to join us. At the same time, you might. This week, you and Rory both will be welcome in our bed. You don't have to do anything. You can just watch if you want. You don't have to get naked and you don't have to do anything with us." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "But I saw the look in your eyes when you were watching me feel Tina up last night at EPCOT. And the look you gave us when we were lying there naked on the bed talking last night."

Sugar shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you want more? More out of sex?" He asked. She didn't reply even when he took her hand and squeezed gently. "Why don't we see how the rest of the day goes. Talk to Tina. Talk to Quinn. Talk to Rory. You'd probably feel more comfortable talking to one of them, anyways. Remember, we won't ask you to do anything you don't want to."

There was a long silence. Then Sugar smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Should I ask Rory what he wants?"

Sugar laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't bother. He wants as much as I'd let him get away with. You guys are all alike: horny bastards."

Mike was happy she was back to being funny.

"I'll be right back." Sugar got up suddenly, leaving Mike sitting alone on the bench.

Quinn and Tina returned and sat down next to him. "What did she say?" Tina asked.

"She's confused. I think she's kind of insecure about the whole situation. I told her again that we were sorry for busting them so obviously last night. One or both of you should talk to her. I'll see what Rory has to say, but you guys should mention something to him, too."

Quinn moved over and made room on the bench for Rory. He was examining his own park map.

"Where's Sugar?"

"She went that way." Tina pointed towards the women's room.

Sugar returned a few minutes later. She threw her arms around Rory and whispered something in his ear. A shocked looked flashed across his face and they kissed.

The three others looked on curiously. Sugar smiled and winked at Mike.

Tina, Quinn, and Mike were on their best behavior for the rest of the day. Sometime mid-afternoon, the girls disappeared looking for a quick bite to eat. Rory and Mike found a table and waited for them to come back.

"Having a good time?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Look, brother, I'm really sorry we—"

"Don't worry about it," Mike waved off his apology. "Like I told Sugar, we shouldn't have ambushed you guys like we did."

There was an awkward silence.

"I was wondering something," Rory stopped, looking for the right words. "What you said last night . . . you know, about us bein' welcome to watch or join in . . . did ya mean that?"

"Yes," Mike replied. "The three of us talked about this before and you two are welcome any time."

"It's just that Sugar and I have never had anyone else before." He looked almost embarrassed. Guys are conditioned to think that being promiscuous or having a lot of partners is a good thing or something to be admired, while a girl who sleeps around is a slut.

"It's okay," Mike reassured him. "We won't force you into anything. I'd talk to Sugar first and see what she wants for you two. I will give you one warning though: if you want more than just to watch—if you two go through with it and join us in bed—your relationship will change, and it will never be the same. For good or bad, you will not be able to go back to the way things are now. You need to ask yourselves if that's something you really want."

The three girls came back with some burgers and fries.

Quinn plopped down next to Mike. "What's the plan?"

"You tell me."

"We want to head back over to the EPCOT," she said, tearing into a cheeseburger. "There are a couple of things we didn't see there yesterday and then we'd like to eat at the teppanyaki restaurant in Japan."

"Are you sure we can't go to Ireland and see how Disney's recreated my homeland?" Rory pestered.

The others overruled and set off for the rest of the day. After the bus ride over to EPCOT, the five went back to some rides that had been closed for maintenance the day before. While on one in particular Tina felt someone take her hand. To her surprise, it was Sugar.

"Guess what?" Sugar said softly.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any panties."

Tina gave her a surprised look.

"I took them off over at Animal Kingdom."

"Does your boyfriend know?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sugar blushed. "It's been driving him crazy all afternoon."

"And here we were being good for the benefit of you two." Tina put her arm around Sugar. "How does it feel?"

Sugar paused, reflecting on her sexual spontaneity. "Naughty. I keep seeing people looking my way and even if I know they're not looking at me, I feel like they know I'm not wearing any underwear."

Tina gave her a reassuring hug, which she figured Rory, Quinn, and Mike could see. She noticed Quinn's eyebrow raise up. She smiled and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Quinn nodded and Rory whispered something in her ear. Soon Quinn smiled knowingly.

"Does this mean you'll be coming over tonight?" Tina asked Sugar.

"I think so," the other girl said nervously. "We'll see what happens."

Smartly, she didn't push her any more and the they finished the ride in silence, holding hands. As they got off, Tina took Quinn and Mike aside and filled them in.

At the restaurant in Japan, Sugar and Tina were back to holding hands, and Quinn got on the other side of Sugar too. The girls talked and giggled together. There was a nervousness in Sugar's laugh, but when she squeezed their hands, she got the feeling that everything was going to work out.

"I told Rory that he could have you both," Sugar quietly said to Quinn and Tina. "That is, if you want him."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Quinn looked at the younger girl, a worried crease on her brow. "This is a big step, and we don't want to get between you two."

"I may be opening up Pandora's Box here. But I see the way the two of you look at Mike and each other. You three look like you're having so much fun. You share each other so easily. I've watched you make love. Rory and I have lots of sex, but he's never made me scream the way you gals do. I don't know that I satisfy Rory the way you and Tina satisfy Mike." Sugar's hands were shaking.

"Oh, honey," Quinn wrapped the other girl in a tender embrace. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know," Sugar brushed a tear out of her eyes. "But I want to."

"What about you?" Tina asked. "Do we get to have you, too?"

"I . . . I don't know," Sugar stammered, unable to look them in the eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, yet."

Quinn and Tina exchanged a knowing glance at the word, "yet".

Sugar's whole body was shaking after that. They held her for several minutes. They could feel her heart racing. She fought to keep her breathing regular. Both held her hand until she calmed down and then they all went to catch up to Mike and Rory.

Their table was waiting when they all got there. Sugar only picked at her food and Rory was hugging and loving on her more than usual. Of course he was. His girlfriend had told him he had her permission to have sex with not one, but two, lovely girls later that night.

After dinner, they debated what to do. They headed over to Pleasure Island for a little while. As the evening progressed, there was a noticeable tension in the air. Tina and Quinn both took Sugar aside to make sure she hadn't changed her mind.

They didn't go in any of the clubs, but walked around, playing some of the boardwalk-style games and watching other people trying too. Quinn, Tina, and Rory had disappeared into one of the shops and Mike found himself outside with Sugar.

He took her hand. "Whatcha thinking?" He asked quietly.

"I was just thinking about tonight."

"Second thoughts?"

"Some," she smiled awkwardly. "But you know how insecure I am. I wonder if I'm going to find out that I'm doing something wrong. I wonder if Rory will like Quinn or Tina more than me. I see how he looks at them. Who doesn't, right? Tina's breasts are so big and round, and Quinn's voice is just so sexy . . . But at the same time . . ." Her voice was little more than a whisper. "At the same time . . . I'm excited. When I think about the three of you having sex, I get so hot. I think about . . . about what it would be like to have someone other than Rory. When I was watching you and Tina last night, I was imagining what it would be like if you were doing me like you were doing her . . . and you making me scream like she was screaming."

Mike slowly put his arms around her. She returned the embrace and pressed against his chest. Up until that point, he had never really had any sexual thoughts about Sugar. Their relationship was one of friendship. They talked and were playful, but never engaged in any serious flirting. He had given her some looks when they had met, but she had always been with Rory. Mike liked Rory too much to even think about her as anything but a friend. But now things had changed. He saw her differently, and he knew that things between them could never be the same.

The other three returned and they debated what to do next. No one really wanted to go dancing and without saying it, everyone wanted to head back to the condo and get down to business. So after the short taxi ride back to the resort, the five of them were back in their room.

"Are you sure this is what you guys want?" Quinn asked, looking at Sugar and Rory. It was moment of truth time.

Both nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." Quinn played the role of headmistress very well. "You two are more than welcome to just watch, and if you think this will damage your relationship, you shouldn't do it."

"Yes," Rory said softly.

Sugar paused, clearly on the bubble. She licked her lips. "It's what we want," she was barely audible.

"Okay, here's the drill," Quinn continued. "Go into your room and change into something comfortable. We're going to close the door. In five minutes, if you haven't changed your minds, come on over. If you do change your minds, we won't think less of you and we won't ask you about it again. You two have to be absolutely sure you're on the same page about this."

Sugar and Rory disappeared into their room and the three others went into the master suite. Mike stopped by the kitchen to pick up a couple of things, then joined the girls in the room.

Quinn had changed into a red silk nightie and Tina was in bed, wearing a matching black lace panties and bra. Mike stripped out of his shorts and t-shirt and tied a bathrobe over his boxers. While he was changing, Quinn was lighting some candles around the room. They gave off a pleasant glow.

Mike looked at the two girls, the candlelight was twinkling in their eyes. They were so beautiful, and not just because they were dressed sexy. He felt deep down that he was the luckiest guy in the world. There was a "first-date" anticipation all around. He gathered the girls in his arms and they shared a long embrace. None of them said a word; they just held each other.

Then there was a soft knock at the door. Mike answered while girls moved to the edge of the bed. Sugar and Rory stood there fidgeting. Mike invited them in. Quinn and Tina gave them each a hug.

"So . . . um, what do we . . .uh, do?" Sugar asked.

Mike began by pouring drinks. As he passed them around, Quinn said, "We just want to make sure that you're sober when we tell you this. You've heard it before, but I'll tell you again: Neither of you have to do anything you don't want to. We don't have a 'safe' word, but if you don't want to do something, just say, 'no'. At the same time, if you hear the word, 'stop', you had better quit what you're doing."

She made sure that both understood exactly what she was saying before continuing. "We will never do anything that will injure you, and we'll never hurt you unless you like it. The three of us have a 'no jealousy' rule and that applies to you two as well. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Say it."

"We understand." Sugar said, and Rory followed suit.

"Good, now drink up."

Sugar took a big swig of her drink and nearly spat it back into the glass.

"I thought the first round should be a little stronger than usual," Mike explained, not quite apologetically. "There's a lot of edge to be taken off tonight."

Everyone downed their drink quickly. Tina and Quinn began quizzing the two about their sexual experiences. It was in part to see what they liked, but also to get them talking, to open up.

It turns out that Rory did in fact have an active fantasy life; he had come into a sizable portion of a porn collection thanks to his roommates, and after a few drinks, wasn't shy about telling the others what he had seen and what he thought was erotic.

Sugar wasn't quite as adventurous, and not surprisingly, was harder to draw out. She talked about what she and Rory had done and hadn't done and about what they had tried and things they couldn't quite figure out.

After that, Sugar and Rory asked them about their sexual adventures; both together and individually.

"Why didn't you and Tina hook up in high school?" Sugar asked Mike.

Tina tried unsuccessfully not to burst out laughing. "Him? In high school? Yeah, right!"

"What was wrong with him in high school?" Rory asked, wanting in on the joke.

"Think of every studious Asian stereotype you know and roll that into one package. Mike wasn't allowed to have any fun in high school." Tina snickered at the thought. "Girls weren't something he had the time for. I don't even think your parents let you notice that girls like me had breasts until graduation."

"So you never even thought about hooking up?" Sugar asked.

"Not really." Mike said.

"Not at all?" Tina pouted, feigning hurt.

They had talked through this when he had gone home, so it wasn't a new subject for them. In truth, he had noticed Tina before, but thought she was way out of his league. That and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Tina collapsed into a giggling heap. They kissed playfully, for the moment forgetting about the three other people in the room. One kiss became two. Soft pecks became longer. Their tongues started to meet.

He held her close, finally aware of the six eyes on them.

"So how did you hook up?" Sugar asked softly.

Tina's body still pressed against Mike's. She spoke to Sugar, but stayed looking lovingly into Mike's eyes. "It just happened. He came home to visit over Christmas. We went out to a club. One minute we were talking about how bad our football team sucked, and the next minute we were all over each other."

"Was that after he had been with Quinn? What did you think about that?" Even through the drinks, Sugar was getting to the serious parts of their relationship.

"It bothered me at first." Tina pulled herself off him and sat up. Mike propped a pillow up against the headboard and Tina leant back to rest her head on his shoulder. "We would still be friends regardless. Even if nothing romantic had happened, we would be close. When he and Quinn started dating, he was happy and that made me happy. If I had really wanted to fight for him, I wouldn't have gone to a different college when I graduated."

"How does it work with the three of you together now?" Sugar asked.

"Chemistry," Quinn chimed in. "Tina and I have talked a couple of times on the phone. I was nervous about meeting her at first, but it turns out that all three of us have a lot of the same things in common, and we all agreed on how this week would go. After it's over, we'll see where things go."

Another awkward silence fell over the five of them. Quinn put her drink down then moved closer to Sugar. "Sweetie . . . What would you like? Right now?"

Sugar took a big gulp of her drink. "I—," she stopped, unsure of whether she could complete the sentence. "I want to watch you have sex... With Rory."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Sugar nodded, but looked away. "Yes."

"If you're sure . . ." Quinn was giving her an out. Sugar didn't say anything. Quinn put her hand under Sugar's chin, and turned her head so the two were looking eye to eye. Sugar nodded again. "Okay, sweetie. But there's something I want first."

"What's that?" Sugar whispered.

"I want to kiss you," Quinn said quietly.

Sugar let out a deep breath, closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

With her hands framing Sugar's delicate face, Quinn pulled her in close and their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first, their lips brushing. Then Quinn made another pass. Sugar then she bit Quinn's lip softly. In the soft candlelight, it was possibly the most erotic kiss the others had ever witnessed. The girls held each other and their kiss became more passionate and intimate.

Tina squeezed Mike's leg and pointed over at Rory.

Rory's eyes were glazed over, as if he were hypnotized. It was not from the drinks.

Finally, Quinn pulled back. Sugar inhaled sharply, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. Her eyes fluttered open dreamily. "Thank you."

Quinn embraced her and whispered something in her ear. Sugar nodded again and the girls released each other.

Rory licked his lips nervously. Quinn smiled at him. "Come over here, big guy." He got off the bed and stood in front of Quinn. She took the drink from his hand and put it on the nightstand. "Let's get you undressed."

She lifted his shirt and he pulled it over his head. Next, Quinn took his boxers by the waist and pulled them down around his hips. They fell to the floor. Rory's cock sprung out at full attention. Quinn exhaled sharply, a greedy look in her eyes. She turned towards Tina with a giant grin on her face. "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

"Oh, hell, yeah we are," Tina smiled back.

Mike glanced over at Sugar. Her face was flushed. He tapped Tina on the shoulder and she sat up. Tina reached over and took Sugar's hand. She pulled Sugar over to where they were sitting on the other side of the bed. She pulled Sugar close to her so they were both facing the same way and leaned her head back so it was resting on her shoulder.

Sugar took Tina's arms around her and held her hands over her own. The three were all mesmerized watching Quinn begin to stroke Rory's long cock.

"Have you had an orgasm today?" Quinn asked.

"Um . . .," Rory said, confused. "Well, not since this morning. Sugar and I had sex right after we got up."

"That's okay." Quinn smiled reassuringly at him. The gears were turning in her head. She was trying to figure out how long he was going to last. Taking Rory's hands, she put them on the hem of her nightie. He was so tall, he had to bend over. She whispered in his ear, "Undress me."

Rory lifted the nightie over Quinn's head, revealing her naked form underneath. Her breasts spilled out. Rory's eyes almost burst from his skull.

Quinn backed up on the bed so she was lying down next to Tina and Sugar, who watched in silence. She extended her hand to Rory.

He slipped into bed next to Quinn then bent over to kiss her.

Sugar had to stifle a gasp. Maybe she didn't think Rory would do it, maybe she hadn't fully prepared herself to watch her boyfriend making out with another girl. Or maybe she found it exciting.

Nevertheless Mike reached over and placed his hand over Sugar and Tina's. He squeezed them gently.

Quinn had Rory's full attention. Their kiss was a little awkward, but Quinn quickly took control. She placed his hands on her breasts and the thoughts going through his head were about only her. It was a heavenly feeling touching new breasts for the first time. He pinched her nipples and groped her roughly.

When Rory started to rub on Quinn with his cock poking into her belly, she took it in her hand and stroked him. Quinn turned towards the others and smiled. She paused, giving Sugar one last chance to stop her.

When no protests came from Sugar, Quinn placed Rory's cock at the entrance to her pussy. Her pussy was slick from having stared at Rory's erection through his shorts.

Rory pushed forward quickly before she was ready. Quinn had to push his hips backward. "Not so fast," she said quietly. "Just give me the head. Oh! That's it . . . do it slow . . . now pull back . . . now go back in . . . slow . . . slow . . ."

Quinn let out a long sigh as Rory entered her slowly then, and he sank most of the way inside. They kissed again. Quinn reached behind her new man and grasped his ass in both hands. She then pulled him forward until his cock was in her up to the hilt. The two of them groaned.

Rory pulled back and then pushed back in. His hips started to move faster and faster.

Quinn let out a shocked gasp. Rory took it as a sign of pleasure so he really started going, but it was more from surprise. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tight. He stopped thrusting. Rory had a dazed look in his eyes.

Quinn pushed him back and his cock popped out of her. If Rory was going to continue to be Quinn's lover, he was going to have to learn a style other than brute force. So rolling Rory on to his back, Quinn climbed on top.

Straddling his cock, Quinn dropped down on it again, her pussy having stretched to accommodate his considerable length. He wasn't too big around, but from base to tip, his cock was impressive. Once she had him all back inside her, she bent over so her breasts were in Rory's face. He reflexively started to suck on her hard nipples.

Very slowly, Quinn began to ride Rory's cock. She ground her hips against him and let out a soft moan. With her in firm control, they established a rhythm. Quinn took his hands off her sides and put them on her ass, then they kissed.

He said to her, "You're so fucking hot. I'm already... Fuck!"

"It's okay," she whispered back. "It's okay . . . let go." Her hips began moving faster. She pressed her breasts against his face. "Let go, Rory . . . give it to me . . . give it to me now . . ."

When she heard that Sugar's eyes went wide. Her breathing became short and shallow. Tina's arms tightened around Sugar. The girls held on to each other as they watched Rory cum inside Quinn.

Rory cried out and thrust his cock upwards into his new lover. Quinn bucked against him, squeezing his cock with her pussy. "Yes! That's it. Cum inside me . . . cum all over me," she cooed.

With one final thrust, Rory's body tensed, then he seemed to melt back on the bed. He and Quinn kissed again, sharing their first post-coital moment.

"Thank you," Quinn said finally.

Rory couldn't breathe again for several moments. Finally, he found his voice. He sounded upset. "But you didn't . . . oh, I'm so sorry—," he started.

Quinn put a finger over his lips. "Shhhh . . . It's okay, Rory, I'll get mine in just a second."

She never stopped moving her hips. Quinn ground her clit against the top of his cock. She kissed him again hungrily then put one of her breasts in his mouth for him to suck on. She could tell he was recovering quickly.

"Can you get hard again, Rory? Can you get hard for me right now?" she said quietly, still grinding on his cock that was rapidly coming back to life.

He may have been a little clumsy, but at nineteen years old, he was ready to go in record time.

Quinn's little groans certainly helped. She had model-like good looks, and her voice radiated sex. Soft in all the right places, she wass lovely to look at and even better to touch.

"You got something you want, now do I get something I want?" She nibbled on his earlobe.

"Anything," Rory answered.

"That's what I thought," Quinn turned to Mike with an amused look in her eye. Her eyes flashed briefly down to his crotch, then she patted herself on the ass once.

Mike rolled out of bed and shed his bathrobe. His cock was already hard. He fumbled around in Quinn's bag until he found some lube. Getting back on the bed, he lost his boxers too, then took a spot behind Quinn.

Sugar gasped when she realized what Quinn was up to. Tina let out an envious moan. They were still holding each other. Tina had one hand running the length of Sugar's arm, her fingertips brushing the other girl gently. Sugar grasped the other hand in both of hers; her knuckles were taught.

Mike pushed Quinn forward so she was bent over, her chest pressed flat against Rory's.

"What the—," Rory started.

"It's okay, baby," Quinn said to hold his attention. "Just keep fucking my pussy."

Mike's hands ran over Quinn's impressive ass, preparing her. He took the lube and squirted a generous dollop on Quinn's puckered asshole. After working it into her, he squeezed some more out and began to lube up his cock.

Quinn let out a sigh and continued to grind against Rory's hard cock. Having two guys at the same time was one of her fantasies. A fantasy that, until now, she had never thought would become reality. She turned to Mike when she felt his tip against her.

He smiled; their trust had never been deeper. With his cock in place, he spread her cheeks with his hands and pushed forward.

"Oh, Fuck," Quinn gasped, collapsing on to Rory. She felt Mike's hand on the small of her back guiding the head of his cock until it was all the way inside her.

"Quinn, your ass is so tight . . ."

"It had better be tight," her voice was strained with pleasure. "My pussy is full of cock!" Quinn took a little while to adjust to having two cocks inside her at once.

Once she had stretched out to accommodate both Rory and Mike, she began to rock her hips back and forth, first against one, then back against the other.

Their cocks alternated filling her holes and she began to moan with pleasure. "Your cocks feel so good . . . You two are going to make me addicted to cock . . ."

"You're not already?" Mike said, laughing. She reared up and he pressed against her back. Quinn turned her head and kissed him.

"Yes, I'm already addicted to cock," she whispered, smiling playfully. "But if you keep this up, I might give up pussy altogether."

Mike reached around and palmed her breasts. "Don't tell Tina."

Tina and Sugar were still sitting there, propped up against each other. Tina had her hands cupping Sugar's breasts. Sugar's eyes were closed and her hands were on Tina's legs, clutching them as the other girl nibbled on her ear and neck.

Tina glanced over at the others. Desire shone in her eyes. Quinn and Mike smiled lovingly at her knowing she was well on her way to taking another lover herself. Tina blew them a kiss then turned her attention back to Sugar.

Mike and Quinn kissed again, then she kissed Rory. They established a steady rhythm and soon Quinn wasn't moving her hips at all. When Rory thrust in, Mike pulled out. When Mike pushed in, Rory withdrew. Quinn could only grunt with pleasure. She leaned forward again and told Rory to suck on her tits.

With her ass up in the air, Mike began to thrust harder into her. He could feel Rory's cock moving inside her. It made her usually tight ass even tighter. He gripped her ass cheeks in his hands, leaving red marks under his fingers.

Quinn's moaning became louder. She started to grind in time with the rhythm Rory and Mike had established. "Oh, fuck . . . give those cocks to me . . . fuck my pussy . . . fuck my ass . . . oh, shit, that feels good!"

Rory must have liked girls talking dirty as much because he started to thrust upwards rapidly.

"Oh, yes! Fuck my pussy faster! . . . Harder . . . hard . . .er . . . fucking harder!" Quinn pressed her lips against Rory's and he wrapped his arms around her.

Mike pounded her ass from behind. He couldn't hold it much longer. Rory let out a groan to say soon he would be done.

"Cum with me," Quinn begged. "Cum in me . . . cum again . . . cum in me . . . cum in my ass."

That was all Mike needed and felt the head of his cock explode inside the tight confines of Quinn's ass.

Quinn felt the warmth of Mike's cum in her ass, which was already slippery from all the lube. She continued to move on his and Rory's cocks, even though the men had long since exhausted themselves.

"Oh, Jesus!" Quinn cried out. "Oh fuck . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . ."

The power of her orgasm then left Quinn unable to move. Mike sat back and his cock fell out of Quinn with an audible pop. Quinn's ass was leaking lube and cum. Her pussy was also drenched, having been filled with two loads of Rory's cum.

They looked over at Tina and Sugar. They weren't paying any attention. Sugar's head was turned and she was kissing Tina. Tina's hands were still on her breasts, squeezing them though her t-shirt.

Quinn and Rory were still joined. They were whispering softly back and forth, as new lovers do.

Mike slipped off the bed and went in to the shower. He started the water and slipped under. Using a great amount of soap, he scrubbed his cock clean. When he washed the rest of his body he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

When Mike returned to the bedroom, he was surprised to find Sugar lying on the bed by herself, underneath the top sheet, and her shoulders were bare. The candles were still lit, but Rory, Tina and Quinn were no where to be seen. She watched him from across the room, a contemplative look in her eyes.

Mike slipped into bed next to her. "Where is everybody?" He asked.

Sugar snuggled up next to him. "I asked them to leave us alone." Her voice was almost too soft to be heard. Her breath was warm on his chest.

Mike couldn't tell what thoughts were racing through her head. They held each other for a long time, bathed only in the flickering glow of the candles. He wanted to say something to her, but didn't know where to begin. The last hour or so must have been quite a shock.

Sugar lifted her head off his shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Kiss me."

Mike pulled her close and planted his lips on hers. Tentatively at first, then harder. The thin sheet was still between them and he held her lithe body against his.

His lips eventually strayed from hers, first down her cheek, then to her ear. He bit her softly around her gold stud earring and her hands squeezed his shoulders. Kissing his way down her neck, he rolled them over so Sugar was on her back.

With Mike above her, he continued to kiss his way down her body. He turned her head so that the muscles in her neck were taught, then raked his teeth across her skin. The nerve along the side of her neck must have tingled because she gasped sharply.

"Make love to me," she whispered. With one hand, she pushed the sheet down, exposing her naked body. "Please."

Mike cupped one of her pert breasts. The nipple hardened at his touch.

"Oh!" she cried out as his lips closed in on her breast. He took the nipple between his teeth and pulled slightly. Then he let it go and her breast jiggled slightly. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

Sugar kissed Mike again and pushed him over so he was in between her legs. She put a hand between them and began to rub his cock.

Sugar began to moan desperately as soon as she felt him put the tip of his cock against her slit. Her hand guided him in, but he pulled back. Sugar's pussy was slick, but he wasn't ready to have her yet.

"I want you in— . . . inside me," she said quietly.

"Not yet," he replied. "Rub it against you."

She did as he told her and the head of his cock lubricated her swollen clit. She dipped it back in to collect some more juice then went back to masturbating with his cock.

Every time she rubbed it against her, she let out a sigh of pleasure. Her eyes had rolled back in her head. Mike kissed her again and they fluttered open.

"Now put me inside you," he whispered.

Using only the head of his cock, he began to rock his hips back and forth. Her pussy was tight, though wet. He never gave her more that just the head. Working in and out, he loosened her up.

"Give it all to me," she said. Her hands strayed down his back and she tried to pull him inside her.

"Not yet," Mike pulled back so he was almost out of her.

Sugar whimpered in frustration.

Mike's lips went to her breasts. Sugar thrust her chest forward into his waiting mouth. Her head was thrown back, her hair splayed out across the pillow, and her eyes were closed. He continued to pump his cock inside her, gradually sinking deeper and deeper until half his length was in her pussy.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Mike continued to move my hips back and forth in slow measured strokes. Sugar's tight pussy gripped him like a velvet glove. Mike could feel her squeezing his cock with her vaginal muscles.

Sugar let out a soft purr when his mouth went back to her nipples.

"You like that." He said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she slurred through closed eyes. "That feels so good."

"What do you like more? My cock in your pussy or my mouth on your breasts?"

"That's not a fair question," she said. "I like all of it so—"

Her voice stopped when, without warning, Mike buried his cock all the way inside her. Sugar's jaw dropped as he filled her with his cock. After he hit bottom, he pulled out until only the tip was still in her. Then he thrust forward again.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Oh, god, yes!" she cried out. "Give it to me . . . please!"

"Give what to you?"

"Your cock! Give it all to me . . ." She spread her legs wide for him and took every stroke.

Mike varied his speed; three fast strokes, the four slow. Two more, fast and hard. Then three, slow and deep, and Sugar's hips bucked to meet him.

They kissed without breaking stride. Sugar moaned with every thrust. Mike moved faster: In and out. Fast and slow. In and out. Hard and deep. In and out. The two built up a head of steam, until they were both moaning with pure pleasure.

"I'm about to cum," Sugar wailed. "Please cum with me! Cum inside me!"

That was all Mike needed to hear. He felt her pussy squeeze his cock. He felt a series of uncontrolled contractions at the base of his shaft as her orgasm overtook her. At the same time, he felt the familiar sensation of orgasm throughout his cock.

Their lips met and they were connected, from head to toe, in one giant orgasm. It seemed to go on and on and on.

Sugar breathed deep basking in what Mike had done for her. "Thank you," she said after rolling out from under him.

Mike rolled with her, so that she was now on top. He was still inside her.

Her light body rested against his. "That was wonderful," she said and kissed his face softly.

The two held each other in silence for a long time. Mike ran his fingers over her body, his featherlight touch making her skin crawl—in the good way—and she explored him as well, kissing his neck and shoulders.

As soon as Quinn, Rory, and Tina had left the master bedroom, Quinn decided they were in need of more alcohol. So she went to the fridge to grab some whiskey. This left Tina and Rory alone on the bed in the smaller bedroom.

After a brief wait, Tina sidled over to Rory, noticing that he was hard again. She took a chance and grabbed his dick and looked at him smiling a little. "Are you going to fuck me tonight?" she asked.

"I'd enjoy that yeah."

"Maybe when Quinn gets back, you could bend me over and fuck me. She can give you pointers if she sees you struggling. I don't know if you know, but that position gets the girl really full. I should cum quickly like that.

"We could definitely do that..." He said, making an effort to not reveal how much her words skyrocketed his arousal. "What else would you like?"

"Anything you want. Whatever you want to do to me. Quinn obviously liked telling you what to do in bed, but I'm different. Sometimes giving over power is fun for me."

Rory didn't respond, he couldn't, he just pulled her body into his, thrusting his mouth onto hers and grabbing a handful of her hair. He was overwhelmed with passion, but he had to restrain himself. Firstly, he didn't know what Sugar was feeling and if she were to walk in and find him already fucking a second girl, she might stop it. She had been cool with everything so far, but that might be one thing over the line. Secondly, Quinn wasn't back, and he was scared of her.

So Rory swallowed his lust for a moment until Quinn came back in, and took a pause to drink some of the whiskey bottle she'd brought. Quinn seemed to know what was up, and told Tina she thought it was time she got some dick.

Tina smiled and didn't waste any time getting into the optimal position. Quinn grabbed Tina by the hips to help pull her onto her hands and knees, leaving a kiss on her behind afterwards. She told her to lower her head and shoulders flat onto the bed, getting her ass right up in the air to tease Rory.

It worked and for a moment Rory just admired that view. Seeing he was looking, Tina wiggled her ass side to side playfully, which drove him wild. He reached out and grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks to get a nice view of everything until he couldn't wait any more and slid into her.

Tina let out a long "Ohhhhhhhh" as soon as he got in, and she grunted. She was already sopping wet so they didn't bother starting out slowly. She let Rory grab her hips for leverage and start railing her, hard, letting him take over.

Quinn seemed to be content with watching, seeing that it was already too intense for them to split their attention.

Rory squeezed Tina's ass while he fucked her, and even smacked it. She had said to do whatever he wanted to her, and he was going to.

Tina moaned loudly and seemed to love it. After a while she came up onto her elbows to change the angle of entry, and he took the chance to grab a handful of her hair, and she moaned louder.

This kept up for a little while, until they started getting out of breath from the fast pace. So they slowed things up. Rory started pumping, just paying attention to the feeling of sliding in and out of her.

Quinn crawled over, took her thumb, and started rubbing Tina's asshole. Tina moaned even more at that and the slower pace seemed to work for her. "Oh God...don't stop...keep going..."

Rory kept pumping her, and Quinn played with her asshole, and Tina's moans built louder and louder. As Tina started coming Rory smacked her ass particularly hard, and she erupted.

"OHHHHHH FUCK." As she came Rory held onto her hips while she bucked, and stayed deep in her, pushing his pelvis hard against her ass. She collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty heap, and rolled onto her back, laughing a little bit and breathing heavy.

Quinn looked down at Tina, happy that she had got hers. Then she grabbed Rory by the cock, felt that he had not yet cum, and said, "Keep it up, we're it for a long night..."

"What do you think the others are doing?" Sugar finally asked. Mike could tell Sugar wanted to talk sooner, but didn't want to break the spell between them.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "The girls are probably wearing Rory out."

The thought of her boyfriend having sex with two other girls was not the most pleasant thing for her right then. But then again, she had just taken a new lover herself.

"Why did you send them to the other room?" Mike asked.

Sugar started to say something, but then stopped. After a couple of deep breaths, she whispered, "I didn't really know if I wanted to watch Rory with anyone else just then. It was hard watching Quinn ride him. I felt so small and inadequate when she got him hard again just by basically ordering him to. She's so sexy and I can tell she really knows what she's doing. I'm just a little girl who's only been with one guy. How can I compare to that?" Her eyes began to well up.

Mike held her tight. "You were wonderful," he whispered. His hand pulled her face up to his. "You are beautiful, Sugar, and you're a fantastic lover. Rory is lucky to have you and he knows it. Don't you see how much he loves you?"

"I see the way he looks at other girls. I see the way he looks at Quinn. Everyone looks at Quinn the same way. I wish people would look at me like that."

"People do look at you like that."

"You don't."

"Not to your face." Mike smiled and kissed her again.

"I also didn't want anyone watching us," Sugar went back to the original question. "I felt that if Quinn and Tina were watching us, they would be judging me."

"Oh, I doubt that. They'd probably be wanting to join in."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, hell, yes! You should have seen Quinn's face when she kissed you. I thought she was going to eat your alive right there. Also Tina wasn't shy about being with you, either," he was quick to point out.

"Did you think that was hot?" Sugar asked. "When Quinn kissed me?"

"I almost shot off right then."

That made her smile.

"What else can I do for you?" Mike asked, squeezing her ass.

"Why don't you just hold me for a while right now. I'm sure we'll think of something."


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

Things simply couldn't get any better. The candles that had been lit earlier in the night had burned themselves out. All night, Mike and Sugar had explored each other's bodies and pushed Sugar to the limit. Between couplings, they had talked about what was good for her while holding one another until sleep finally claimed them.

When they awoke, Sugar's hair was a mess, her make-up had long ago smeared. The comforter had fallen to the floor and the sheets were strewn about, as if a tornado had struck.

Mike kissed the back of her neck and she let out a sleepy moan. His cock was pressed between the cheeks of her ass and was up and ready for some action, like usual.

"I thought I wore you out last night at about three," Sugar turned towards him, a thin smile on her lips. She wiggled her backside and so his cock moved to touch the slick entrance to her pussy. It was sticky with cum from the night before. "That's when you were begging for mercy."

"I wasn't begging." He kissed her. "I just needed a rest."

"Are you rested now?" She arched her back and pressed her ass against him. In the night, Mike had showed her some of the things he liked to do and have done to him and Sugar responded quickly. Mike loved fast learners.

Mike responded by pushing forward until he was inside her tight pussy again. In the night they also talked about their friendship. It had changed and it wasn't going back to the way it was before.

At the same time, Sugar recognized that her relationship with Rory was also changing and that she would need to have a heart-to-heart with him later. And possibly there was also a matter of what the future held for Sugar's relationship with Quinn and Tina even.

All that was far from their minds as Mike fucked Sugar's pussy in their spooning position. They stayed like that until he rolled her over so she was flat on her stomach.

Mike got high on his knees and clenched the round globes of her perfect ass in his hands as he moved slowly in and out of her. Then he pulled Sugar to her knees so her ass stuck up in the air. He continued to move his hips back and forth, penetrating her a little deeper each time.

"Oh, shit," she moaned. Sugar had been a little timid when they started, but after watching—and hearing—Quinn and Tina vocalizing their pleasures, she was catching on. It was as if a sexual beast within her had been awakened. "That feels so good . . . you're so deep inside me. I want it all."

Her shoulders were soon flat against the bed while her ass was up in the air. Her legs were spread wide so she could take all of his cock inside her. When Mike sank all the way in, he held there. With a long sigh, he pulled back until he was almost out of her then pushed back in, going slowly until he was all the way against her again.

With one hand still on her ass, Mike put the other on her shoulder and leaned forward. Sugar started to buckle under the weight.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No," her voice was partially muffled by a pillow.

Mike pulled back and then thrust back in quickly. In addition to the force of his thrust, his weight pressing down made it feel like he was going even deeper inside her. Sugar grunted with pleasure, so with another swift stroke, Mike repeated the action.

"Just like that," Sugar moaned. "Fuck me . . ."

"Do what?" He asked. Just yesterday, hearing Sugar use that word as anything other than an expletive would have shocked him.

"You heard me!" she said, trying to grab him with her hand. "Fuck me!"

"Fuck you?" He teased.

"Fuck my pussy!"

Mike slapped her ass once, playfully. "You have become a foul-mouthed, sex-obsessed, naughty little girl."

"And it's all your fault!"

Mike's hand landed on her ass with another loud smack! Sugar bit her lip and groaned again. Mike pulled back and began working his cock in her at a faster pace.

"Oh, shit . . . that feels so good . . ."

"What feels so good?"

"Your cock in my pussy . . . Oh! I'm so full right now . . . your cock is filling me up!"

"I love the way your pussy feels," he told her. "Even after all this fucking, it's still so tight . . . Can you feel how hard I am for you? . . . It's all your fault . . . you're so good, I can't fuck you enough . . ."

"Does it make you want to cum?" Between the blood draining out of his head into his cock and the pillow in her face, he could barely hear her.

"Yes," Mike moaned. "I want to cum all over your pussy, Sugar!"

She lifted her head up and spread her arms out in front of her. She pushed her ass back against Mike and grasped the wrought iron bed-frame in her hands, ready to brace herself against the hard thrusts Mike was about to unleash on her.

"Fuck me until you cum!" she begged. "Use me . . . fuck my pussy . . . cum all over me . . ." Her voice trailed off as Mike was already drilling his cock into her fast and hard.

Mike closed his eyes. He was close. Sugar's grunts came faster and turned into a feral growl. Mike's hand clenched her firm ass cheek, and he pressed his weight completely down. It was as if he were drilling her into the bed with his cock.

Sugar's knees suddenly gave out and they collapsed on to the bed with Mike's cock still moving in and out of her pussy. She lifted her head up and let out a scream of lust.

Mike's cries joined hers and they both came.

"Oh, fuck!" Sugar sobbed, an early morning orgasm wracking her body.

Mike felt his cock pumping and pumping: filling her pussy with seed. When he could move again, he kissed her shoulders tenderly, from the outside in. He nibbled his way up to her neck and after brushing her hair out of her face, she turned and kissed him. She tasted like sex. She smelled like sex.

Mike rolled to the side and held his cock still inside her. His arms wrapped around slender body and pulled her to spoon with him.

"Will you teach Rory how to do that?" she said playfully.

"Of course," Mike said. "Do I get to show him how it's done? Or maybe we could make an 'instructional video' for him to watch and learn. I'd offer to write it down step by step..."

Sugar laughed and squeezed his hand until their post-coital tenderness was interrupted by someone sneaking into the master suite. It was just past 8:30.

Tina crawled into bed with the two of them. She hopped up on the bed and wiggled her way under the sheets. She was naked. She reeked of sex, too.

"Did you save some for me?" Tina asked.

"If you give him a minute, I'm sure he'll be ready to go." Sugar reached around and patted Mike playfully on the backside.

"I wasn't talking about fucking _him_..."

Tina had left Rory and Quinn in the other bedroom, almost tripping over empty whiskey bottles on the way out. She must have been quiet though, because she didn't wake them up.

Vague impressions of the events of last night swam across Rory's sleepy consciousness. He started mumbling something and waking up. He realized he was alone in bed with Quinn. It all came rushing back, and he let go of any guilt and started getting turned on.

He glanced over at Quinn. She lay flat on her front, naked, her cute little ass exposed. The blanket had been thrown off in the heat of the night. Her skin was smooth, her body was lean and proportioned, but the thing he noticed most was how deliciously plump and round her butt was. She seemed to be sleeping deeply, peacefully.

Now that he was awake, the alcohol buzz had left and been replaced by a powerful throbbing. But between looking at her, thinking about last night, and the fact that porn had told him one could fuck away a hangover, he decided to go for it.

He went and kissed the back of her thighs, working his way up slowly. As he started kissing her ass cheeks, Quinn stirred and woke up. She started to roll onto her back, but Rory was having too much fun, and pushed her butt back down so he could keep kissing it.

"Hey!" she said, smiling, playfully annoyed.

"Hey," he replied. "Tina's gone."

"Oh", she said, in a pretty relaxed tone, not really questioning the fact that he was kissing her naked body.

Rory kissed up her back to her shoulders, flipped her over, and kissed her stomach, which was taut and smooth, and warm from her laying against the bed. He kissed up to her boobs, planted a couple on her neck, and then brought his face level to hers. As he started kissing her, Quinn used her hand to guide him into her.

Rory humped Quinn slowly, and continued to kiss her. Missionary had a bad rep as a boring position, but in Rory's opinion, it seemed like the most taboo thing he could be doing with a girl other than his girlfriend. He brought his hand up to her cheek as he made out with her and slowly pumped in and out of her.

Quinn moaned a little, and let him know he was learning fast at making things pleasurable for his partner. Sometimes she brought her legs around his back to pull him into her, unable to give up control completely.

They kept at it for a really long time, and eventually Rory told Quinn he was getting close. She told him she wanted him to cum inside her once again. She said that very insistently, which turned him on, feeling that she genuinely enjoyed him finishing inside her. That was incredibly hot for him.

Rory kept thrusting, and Quinn started moaning louder, picking up the pace and intensity as he started getting close. "Oh...yes...I'm gonna cum in you..."

"Cum inside me, fill me up!" she said, moaning louder and faster now.

Rory erupted into her, kissing her deeply, groaning, completely losing himself in ecstasy. He maintained that feeling for a few more seconds, and collapsed onto her, panting as the last drops of cum emptied into her.

Quinn kindly asked him to roll off when he became too heavy for her to breathe. He was being sluggish, the orgasm not helping his hangover, so Quinn just shoved him off her. She picked up all the empty bottles and left him in his bed to recover. It wasn't until he had bolted to the bathroom to throw up that she remembered not having came. She would have to wait for Mike to take care of her.

Meanwhile, Tina leaned over and surprised Sugar with a kiss. Sugar was surprised but let Tina's hands groped her under the sheets. "Mmmmm," Tina purred. "I see he's got you all warmed up for me."

Tina then reached across Sugar and gave Mike a good morning kiss, going out of her way to press her breasts against their faces.

"What were you two doing last night?"

"Fucking..." Sugar said with a giggle.

"What about you?" Mike asked, he pressed against Sugar and pulled on Tina, sandwiching her between them.

"Well, it started with a bottle of Jameson's and ended with Quinn and I teaching Rory a thing or two." As she spoke, she carefully watched how Sugar reacted. Last night, she had expressed reservations about venturing out of her relationship with Rory for sex. She thought it would invariably lead to other attachments and complicate the situation. Not the least of the worries were related to some body issue insecurities she carried around inside her. "You've got a good guy, Sugar. He's got a lot of talent, but not a lot of control. He's also packing a monster between his legs. I don't know how you get it all inside you!"

"I hope you didn't spoil him for me," Sugar said softly, her expression unreadable.

"Oh, I doubt it," Tina replied with a comforting smile. "If anything, you'll like what we did with him. Quinn taught him this trick she does with her tongue that is mind-blowing! I'm sure he'll want to show you when he wakes up."

"Is he going to wake up any time in the near future?" Mike knew that Rory and Sugar weren't big drinkers, and they had all imbibed a fair amount of alcohol the night before. If they had given him more, there's no telling how long he was going to be out.

"Sooner or later." Tina shrugged. "Quinn's in there keeping him company. She's going to be walking funny today."

"How late were you guys up?" Sugar asked.

Tina thought for a minute before answering the underlying question. "He went one round me. Then we had some 'educational time.' Then one more time with each of us before he gave up. I'd say we went to bed at about two. Maybe two-thirty. What about you guys?"

"I had him begging—"

"I was not begging!"

"—for mercy at three." Sugar grinned. "We just got up before you came over."

"I saw the end of that." Tina wriggled her eyebrows at us. "You guys are hot together."

"You think so?" Sugar asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah!" Tina replied. She then kissed both hungrily. They could tell she was ready to go. Her hands continued to grope Sugar. Both girls seemed to be enjoying it.

Mike rolled out of bed on the other side.

"Where are you going, mister?" Tina said. "Aren't you worried about leaving me alone with your new girl?"

"What should he be worried about?" Sugar asked warily.

"That I'm going to turn you into a LUG."

"A what?"

"Ask her again later," Mike smiled and smacked Tina in a not-so-friendly place. "I'll be right back. I've got some business to take care of."

While Mike went into the bathroom to pee and brushed his teeth, Tina slid closer to Sugar and began kissing her again. Sugar returned the kiss, but was noticeably apprehensive. Tina pulled away and had to ask, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Sugar nodded, "I've just never... I couldn't imagine before, what being with another girl would be like. I've already done so many new things..."

"It's okay. But just so you know, learning from a guy as good in bed as Mike is, is still just a guy's point of view. Some things require another woman's care and attention..." She lowered her hand under the sheets and began caressing Sugar's skin.

"Are you going to teach me..." Sugar said with a moan. She weaved her fingers in Tina's and resumed their kiss.

When Mike returned to the bedroom, he saw Tina and Sugar lying on their sides kissing each other. They were running their hands over each other and giggling even. He briefly contemplated leaving them alone, remembering that the previous night, Sugar had opted for privacy once she got involved in the action.

Sugar squelched any of those concerns when she waved him over to them. He then crawled into bed beside them. Tina was left in the middle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked.

"Sex," Tina replied. "Surprised?"

"Not really."

"I had one question, Tina..."

"Anything," Tina's hands found Sugar's breasts and she squeezed.

"Have you ever been handcuffed or tied up during sex?"

"Wow, Mike, I think you've turned our girl into some kind of kinky sex-fiend," Tina winked at Sugar. "But to answer: With the right guy... or girl... I love being tied up."

"You don't think it's degrading or humiliating?" Sugar asked nervously.

"Not at all," Tina said. "Being tied up is the ultimate expression of trust. When someone binds you, it places you completely at their mercy. You are subject to their whims and desires. They can control everything."

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Sugar said.

"Not at all." Tina's eyes closed. She was remembering one night her and Mike shared last summer that involved two silk scarves, some ice cubes, a blindfold, and a candle. "It sounds funny, but there is control in submission. It's not about another person dominating me. It's about me giving myself to them. I allow my lover to control me. And I don't do it for just anyone. I have never been abused, but I love to be spanked and teased. I love to be taken to that edge, where a little bit of pain turns into unimaginable pleasure . . . and I know that my lover will be there to catch me."

"Just Mike? Has anyone else ever tied you down?" Sugar asked.

"Not yet," Tina sighed.

"Would you trust me to tie you down?"

"Right now? No. But if you earn my trust, I just might." The two shared a look. They couldn't quite explain it, but there was a silent mind-meld that took place between them.

"Do you like to be whipped?" Sugar continued after the short silence.

"I've never been whipped," Tina replied. "I don't like that much pain. Oh, don't get me wrong, I like it rough sometimes, but a little spanking now and then is enough."

"How rough?"

"About like you had it a little while ago. That's what I thought was so hot. You were completely at Mike's mercy. He had you in a position that he could have done anything he wanted, and you allowed him to take you. To ravage your cute little body. To fuck you senseless. That was very exciting. Did you like it?"

Sugar blushed, still a little embarrassed at her new sexual awakening. She paused for a minute. "What about the other day, when Quinn was calling you all those names? Don't you feel like that's a little offensive?"

"Maybe." Tina shrugged. "But I also think it's exciting. It goes back to the control thing. I only let Quinn call me a whore because I trusted her. I know she would never treat me like that in real life, but when we're acting out sexually, it's very exciting. I like sex two ways: Most of the time, I like warm, caring sex. Foreplay before, cuddling after. Steamy wet kisses in between. That's making love. Sometimes, though, I want to be taken! I want to be thrown down and fucked. In those times, I like to feel dirty and slutty."

Sugar looked on, quietly absorbing everything the other girl was saying.

"I let myself go because I know that when it's over, someone is going to be holding me tight. One minute he or she is calling me a cunt and the next he's whispering in my ear how good I make him feel. I beg for a cock or an orgasm because I know that eventually I will get it. I don't feel like I've been treated like an object, because I haven't been. I've been loved."

Thinking about it made Tina turned around to Mike and they kissed tenderly.

"I want to feel that way," Sugar whispered. The tone of her voice sounded like a blind woman who was seeing the sun rise for the first time.

"You will, honey," a voice from across the room said. "We'll make sure of that."

The three others were surprised by Quinn walking in. Her bathrobe hung loosely from her shoulders, open in the front, exposing her nudity to them. As she climbed into bed, the three in it scooted to make room.

"Where's Rory?" Sugar asked.

"He's one sick puppy this morning," Quinn replied. "We should not have let him finish off that bottle."

"I'd better—," Sugar began to get up.

"It's okay," Quinn said soothingly. "He's asleep right now. We already paid a visit to the bathroom once and he emptied his stomach. The best thing right now is to leave him alone for a while and let him sleep it off."

Reluctantly, Sugar settled back in the bed. They continued to talk for a few more minutes. Mostly about what to do for the rest of the day.

"So both of you had slept with other girls before this week?" Sugar asked suddenly.

Both Quinn and Tina perked right up.

"Let me ask you this," Tina said, "What was it like for you to kiss Quinn last night... compared to kissing Rory?"

Sugar was thoughtful for a moment. "It was different: Softer, warmer."

"Was the desire any different?"

"A little." Sugar stared off, remembering the kisses she had shared with both Quinn and Tina. "I was more nervous. It's taboo the way I was raised . . . kissing other girls like that."

"Yes, it is," Tina stroked her hair. "But did it feel any different deep down?"

"No, not really. I still had butterflies in my stomach. It was like any other first kiss."

"Being with another girl is the same way. It's different but not better or worse," Tina said softly. "If you are attracted to the other person, it doesn't matter what plumbing they have. You will still feel the same way inside. We just do things a little different."

"How different?" Sugar asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Tina asked.

Sugar shifted nervously and blushed. "I—. . . Yes . . . Fuck it, this week is turning out to be a week of firsts for me so I may as well just start checking them off my list, right?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tina pulled Sugar close to her and the two shared a kiss, this one more intimate than any they had before. Last night, they had been fueled by lust. Today, they were more tender.

"It's too bad Rory isn't here," Quinn whispered in Mike's ear.

"You're bad!" he whispered back.

Tina and Sugar's kisses became deeper. Their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. Mike tapped Quinn on the shoulder and they start to slip quietly out of the bed, to leave the other two girls to share this moment alone.

"No," Sugar broke away from Tina and reached out for their hands. "Don't go. Stay with us."

Quinn and Mike lay back down, watching the two girls explore each other. They held each other tight, knowing that Sugar was placing a great deal of trust in them by allowing them to be spectators at this, her first sapphic encounter.

Tina and Sugar were getting more heated. Sugar was flat on her back, her head propped up by a pillow. Tina lay on top of her. Their bare breasts pressed together. Tina's long dark hair fell over their faces. Sugar brushed it away when it came between their hungry mouths.

Lying between Sugar's legs, Tina kissed the other girl, exploring her body with her mouth. Several times Sugar's fingernails dug into Tina's shoulders or bare back whenever she hit a sensitive spot.

Taking her by the hand, Tina guided her and they caressed each other. Sugar's hands went to Tina's breasts, holding them. Cupping them tenderly. Tina next leant forward to allow Sugar to take a nipple in her mouth, one at a time. Tina threw her head back and moaned as Sugar kissed her way into the valley between the breasts in front of her.

Mike was paralyzed with fascination watching. Quinn lay next to him watching just as intently.

Then it was Tina's turn. She pushed Sugar back on the bed and kissed her again, full of desire. Sugar wrapped her arms around Tina and held her tight, until Tina pulled back. She nibbled her way down Sugar's body. From the neck to her shoulders and down her arms.

Tina's tongue swirled around Sugar's nipple, which hardened immediately. Sugar let out a cry. Paying the same attention to the other, Tina then blew on Sugar's chest. The cold air sent a chill through the other girl's body and she shivered with delight.

They were lost in their own little world. In that instant the only thing that mattered was each other.

Tina kissed her way down Sugar's body until she was between the other girl's legs. Sugar spread them wide. Putting her hand under Sugar's buttocks, Tina lifted her up slightly. A guttural rumbling started from the depths of Sugar's chest when Tina's mouth descended on her moist pussy. Tina's eyes locked on Sugar's.

Sugar lifted her pussy up and Tina attacked her. Sugar threw her head back and started to moan. Her eyes were closed. Her mouth fell open. One hand grasped Tina's hair, other hand reached up and grasped the bedframe. Sugar was holding the other girls head and pressing her pussy against it, desperate for a release.

Tina's lips and tongue never stopped moving. Sugar had to bite her lower lip to stifle a scream that probably would have been heard in Mexico. The look in Tina's eyes was one of relentless determination. She had Sugar on the edge.

Massaging the other girl's ass with one hand, Tina reached up and pinched one of Sugar's rock-hard nipples. That sent her over. The knuckles holding on to the headboard turned white. Her hair thrashed about and Sugar's hips bucked against Tina's mouth.

As Quinn and Mike watched them, the two seemed to be moving in slow motion. Tears streamed down both their cheeks. Tina's eyes never left Sugar's, which were locked shut, trying to contain an explosion of pleasure. With one final convulsion, Sugar allowed the scream she was holding inside her to erupt.

Tina never let up. She watched the waves of pleasure wrack Sugar's body. Screams gradually faded to a growl and then to a low moan. Only then did Tina slow down.

When the only sound in the room was Sugar's labored breathing, Tina lowered the other girl's ass back on to the bed. She sat back and then crawled up next to Sugar's limp body. Brushing Sugar's hair out of the way, Tina brought her mouth up and the two girls kissed again.

Sugar's body twitched involuntarily as the aftershocks of her orgasm came in short spurts. Tears continued to flow from Sugar's eyes and soon she was convulsing with sobs. Tina held her tight, tears in her own eyes. Tina cradled her, whispering soothing things in her ears, kissing her face, rocking her back and forth in her arms. They were in their own world, oblivious to everything else.

Quinn and Mike slipped quietly out of the bed, because now it felt like they were intruding on the most private of moments. They went into the kitchen, found a couple of bathrobes, and stopped by the front door to put the "do not disturb" sign on the door so the cleaning crew wouldn't walk in on an orgy.

Quinn started up a pot of coffee. Mike walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. She turned and pulled him close. They held each other for a long time. "You know something?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you."

That caught Mike completely off guard.

Quinn smiled. "Tina and Sugar were amazing together. Did you see the look in their eyes? All they could see was each other. As they were holding each other, I realized that I have that same feeling when I'm with you, but times 1000."

"I—,"

"Shhh," she said, "I know you feel the same way about me. I see it in your eyes. I feel it in the way you touch me. I want that . . . all the time. We don't make enough time for 'us'. And we should. When we get home, I'm going to make time for you. And you're going to make time for me."

This subject had come up in the past. Their schedules never seemed to work out. With the way classes were offered, there simply was no overlap for them. Mike had desperately looked for a way for things to work.

"But I know you love Tina," Quinn continued. "I don't want you to give her up. You and Tina have a connection and a friendship that is older than ours. I like her and want to be with her, too. But when we were with Rory last night, all I could think about was how much I wanted it to be you with us. He's a good guy, but I know you're the one for me."

Before Mike could say anything, Quinn pulled him close and kissed her. The world melted away, and she became the only thing that mattered for him.

Later on, Quinn and Mike sat in the bathtub lazily. They had spent most of Thursday doing a whole lot of nothing outside the walls of the suite. Their feet were tired, their bodies were sore, and they needed some time to recover from Wednesday night's alcohol and activities.

Sugar and Tina had emerged from the bedroom after a long stay inside. Both girls were a mess. They offered them a spot in the tub, which would have made things a little cozy. Tina accepted, but Sugar declined. She went to see how Rory was doing, and to reflect on how her life had drastically changed in the past 12 hours.

So Mike then rubbed Tina's feet while pumping her for information. She moaned as his thumbs dug into her heels. He thought she was going to have an orgasm when he went to work on her toes. "So did you get Sugar to change teams?" He asked.

"I think she's on the fence," Tina smiled and splashed him playfully. "She's definitely curious and not straight. I wouldn't blame her for never going completely over. Confirmed Bi at best.

"Yeah, no way she walks away from Rory's big hard cock!" Quinn interjected.

"How was Rory last night?" Mike asked because, in truth, a little part of him was jealous that someone else had slept with "his" girls.

"He's young," Quinn said. "And you know what comes with being young and inexperienced. I don't think he and Sugar are very adventurous. Or at least, they don't experiment much."

"Until now," Tina giggled.

"His oral skills are poor," Quinn put on her best scholarly voice. "And his control is lacking. What he lacks in finesse, he makes up with plenty of enthusiasm and a huge dick."

All three laughed.

"I hope you girls are going to straighten him out," Mike said.

"We'll do our best," Tina said. Both girls were indeed itching for another round with him. "Quinn taught him a thing or two. You know that thing I did on Sugar at the end? She taught him that and he's actually pretty good at it. He just needs a little practice and the proper guidance."

After all three had turned into prunes, they got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed. They found Sugar in the living room watching TV. She had taken a shower and was wearing a bathrobe. Some Disney cartoon was on, but she wasn't watching it. There was a far-off look on Sugar's face. Each walked over and gave her a kiss, Tina's lasting a little longer than Mike or Quinn's.

"Is Rory back among the living?" Quinn asked.

"I think so," Sugar replied. "He had one more round of dry heaves and then got up. He's in the shower right now. His head is pounding, but he'll be okay in a little bit. I don't think he'll be drinking again for a while. Some Irishman..."

The other three grinned.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Quinn asked. There was a twinkle in her eye. She was up to something.

"Not a thing." Mike said. "I was thinking of going over to the other hotels and just looking around."

"You can do that," Quinn said. "... while us girls go shopping!"

"Shoes, clothes, or jewelry?" Sugar asked.

"You'll see."

"I don't know if I should leave Rory . . ."

"He'll be fine. Mike has lots of experience babysitting drunks!" said Quinn waving her off.

"Yeah hangovers are easy, mostly you stay out of their way and be quiet," Mike agreed.

So Tina, Quinn, and Sugar went to get dressed. Mike made a couple of calls and got dressed himself.

On the way out the door, each girl went in to see Rory then came by to give Mike a kiss. Quinn went last then stopped to make sure she had the keys to the van. That's when Mike slipped a piece of paper in her hands. She looked at it, then kissed him one more time.

The look in her eyes showed the promise of something great to come.

As the girls were on their way out the door, Mike reminded them that they had a dinner reservation for six o'clock at the Italy pavilion.

Mike and Rory lounged around for most of the day. Rory wasn't in a very communicative mood. Mike gave him some of the munchy snack food they had left and then managed to get him over to downstairs for some lunch.

He was very quiet for the afternoon. They talked about "guy things" and never mentioned what had happened the night before. Mike guessed Rory didn't want to know what he had done with his girlfriend because Mike didn't really want to know what Rory had been doing with Quinn and Tina.

By 4:30, they were bored. Mike picked out a couple of souvenirs he thought the girls or his family would like before heading to Epcot for dinner. Since they didn't know when the girls were joining them, they sat on a bench in the amphitheater in front of the United States pavilion. It was late in the afternoon and there weren't many people around.

"How do you do it?" Rory suddenly asked.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you sleep with someone other than your girlfriend and not feel guilty?" he said.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Mike replied and immediately wished he hadn't been so flippant.

Rory was wrestling with the fact that his girlfriend and high school sweetheart had watched him have sex with another girl and then knew he had sex with a second other girl. It might have complicated things since one of the girls he had slept with, she had, too.

"Look, man. Sugar said it was okay. Hell, she watched you and Quinn together."

"Aren't you jealous?"

"No," Mike said, lying just a little. "That was our agreement. Aren't you pissed at me? I slept with your girlfriend, too, you know?"

"I know, but I didn't watch."

"Maybe you and Sugar need to talk this out. Swapping or swinging or whatever you want to call it isn't for everyone. If you're uncomfortable sleeping with Quinn and Tina, or you're uncomfortable with Sugar being with me, then just say so. I told you yesterday that we wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to."

"I'm actually okay with her sleeping with you," he sad after a long pause. "I can't really complain; she got to screw one guy, while I got two girls. I was just raised that there's one person for everyone and I thought she was 'the one'. Now I just don't know any more."

"It's okay, man," Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe you and Sugar should do something for dinner by yourselves tonight. Have a date. Talk things over."

Rory shrugged in uncertainty and looked at his watch. It was almost time for their reservations anyway. They got to the restaurant and found the girls. Rory went to Sugar and they talked softly and then walked out together.

Quinn and Tina gave Mike a quizzical look. He just shook his head and whispered, "Later."

The three of them were seated and treated to a wonderful dinner. Mike told the others that Rory was feeling guilty about having sex with them and that he felt like he was cheating on Sugar.

In turned out they had had a heart-to-heart with Sugar on their shopping excursion and that she needed to talk to him also.

After dinner, they met Sugar and Rory in near the front of EPCOT. They were holding hands. Both their eyes were puffy, like they had been crying.

They left and headed back to Downtown Disney. They shopped some more and looked around. At about 8, Quinn said the girls had a surprise for the boys. She had alluded to it a couple of times during dinner, but Mike knew better than to ask. Quinn can stonewall any line of questioning and is impossible to pump for information.

The girls told the boys they'd meet them at a certain spot later and then disappeared.

When they left, Mike asked Rory, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I think so. Ask me again on Saturday." He didn't volunteer any more information and Mike didn't ask.

They hung out for a little while in some of the shops, watched as some of the guys tried to impress girls with feats of strength and endurance at some of the carnival games, and waited for ten o'clock to roll around.

At quarter to, Rory and Mike headed over to the place Quinn had talked about, which turned out to be a club. They found a pub table near the edge of the dance floor. Mike ordered a couple of drinks while Rory tried not to get carded.

They waited for the girls, and after spending most of the day together, they really didn't have much left to talk about. The loud music drowned out most of the possible conversations anyway. The place was starting to fill up; mostly a pretty standard Disney crowd. Most looked like tourists from out of town.

As Mike went to check his watch again, he felt someone's hands gliding across the back of his neck. Mike turned around and nearly fell out of the seat.

Quinn walked by and winked. Tina and Sugar were behind her, and they had the attention of everyone in the club. The trio kept going. Jaws dropped. Heads swiveled. Girls slapped their boyfriends.

All three were dressed in matching short plaid skirts, white button down shirts, black ties and their hair was up in pig tails. They had too much makeup on, highlighted by some bright fuck-me red lipstick. It was every guy's naughty Catholic schoolgirl fantasy come to life. Rory in particular was struck speechless.

Quinn's shirt was tucked in but unbuttoned down to just above her waist. The sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and the knot of her tie hung suspended between her beautiful breasts, which were prominently displayed in a red corset that lifted and held them together. She had thigh-high stockings covering her legs and a pair of black stiletto heels.

Following close behind was Tina, whose shirt was neatly tucked in and—surprisingly—buttoned all the way down. The shirt was easily two sizes too small; it was just see-through enough to show off the black lace bra underneath, but was so tight, her bosom looked like it was going to pop the buttons at any second. Tina's skirt seemed to be shorter. Maybe it was because of the garter belt that held up her stockings. Her hips swayed seductively, her movements accentuated by the fuck-me pumps on her feet. When she passed by Mike, she flipped up her skirt, revealing a pair of white, cotton panties underneath.

Bringing up the rear was Sugar, who was the most transformed of the girls. Her shirt was unbuttoned and tied beneath her breasts, showing off her flat stomach and thin waist. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her tie hung loosely around her neck, also drawing attention to her chest. Hooker boots with a three inch heel showed off her legs. She was looking around nervously since she was not used to people staring at her, but she was clearly enjoying the attention. She was frankly surprised that the Disney folks let them in dressed like this.

They made their way to the dance floor, making eyes at some of the other people in the club and flirting playfully with some of the guys in their path. Sugar blew Rory a kiss and the girls started dancing.

Rory started to get up, but Mike caught his arm and he sat back down. The girls clearly wanted to put on a show.

Most of the single guys gravitated towards the three girls. Sugar knew she had not been hit on in her entire life as much as she was in the next ten minutes. Quinn, who had much more experience with guys staring at her, fended some of them off while Tina ran interference on some of the creepiest looking guys. With anyone who just wanted to flirt, the girls were more than accommodating. They danced with each other, with some of the guys, and even a couple of girls.

Rory's eyes were smoldering with desire and envy. When someone would get a little too close to Sugar, his hand would unconsciously ball up in a fist, then he'd take a deep breath and let it go.

Drinks began showing up for the girls. Quinn must have coached the other two well, because they accepted them all, but only took a sip or two before putting them down. Mike switched immediately to drinking water; after all, he knew someone was going to have to get this crew home.

Sugar was reveling in the attention, both from the other guys and from Tina and Quinn. She had really never thought of herself as sexy, so she never acted that way. Now that she was all dressed up, she felt sexier, she acted sexier, and people treated her like the hot girl she was.

Mike left Rory to go looking for the restrooms. He was also looking for a better spot to see the show. Winding his way through the club, he overheard bits and pieces of conversations that made him smile.

"—nothing sexier than a girl in stockings—"

"Did you see the ass on the blonde?"

"—wish I could get a piece of that short one!"

"I wonder if they're here with anyone."

There were restrooms on the upper level of the club so after doing his business, Mike leaned against the railing to get a better view. The dance floor was crowded and the girls were in the middle. They were given a wide berth, both because everyone wanted to see them, but also because a well-placed elbow to the ribs tended to move people away, and Tina was more than willing to dish out a few minor bruises to keep the sharks at bay, especially the more lewd and obnoxious ones.

The three girls were having a lot of fun and they milked the skimpy coordinated outfits for all they were worth. Their hips gyrated together and none of them were shy about showing off their assets. The drinks had loosened them up, although after a while Quinn said something to the others and they stopped accepting drinks.

Guy after guy came over. They flirted with most for a little while. The cute ones would get sandwiched between two of the girls. If they had a friend, one of the girls might dance between them. The rude ones got sent packing.

Near the edge of the dance floor, they saw a short girl standing by herself, her arms crossed as if she were lost in thought. She was very pretty with long, dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and kind eyes. She couldn't take her gaze away from Quinn. They noticed her watching for a long time. The girl stood there, frozen like a statue, until suddenly, she was moving. Since none of the three girls were dancing with anyone in particular, this girl went straight across the dance floor to Quinn, sidestepping people who got in her way and pushing aside those who would not move.

Quinn saw her when the girl was about five feet away. Their eyes locked. The girl stopped in her tracks, as if she had run into a wall. Quinn kept dancing, her hips swaying back and forth, her chest sticking out obscenely. Her gaze never left the beautiful stranger.

Finally, the other girl took two steps forward, the intensity on her face never diminishing. Quinn reached out and the other girl stepped into her arms, almost instinctively. Quinn's hand caress the other girl's face, then she brought her mouth up. They kissed, much to the delight of everyone watching. Tina took Sugar in her arms and did the same. The crowd howled lewdly.

Finally, Quinn released the stranger. There was a lustful look in both their eyes. Quinn whispered assurances to Tina and then took the other girl by the hand and led her off the dance floor. The show continued with Tina and Sugar, who still seemed to be in command of the room.

Quinn lead the other girl to a corner. They still had lots of eyes following them, but managed to find a private place to talk. Their body language showed a magnetic attraction between the two, although the stranger seemed very nervous. The girls talked for a few minutes and then disappeared into the women's bathroom.

Tina and Sugar were left grinding together. The girls had worked up quite a sweat while dancing and Sugar's pink nipples were visible through the blouse that clung to her pert breasts.

Rory watched still sitting at the table. He had not moved once he saw the girls come in. His mouth was hanging open. He was shocked not only by his girlfriend's appearance, but by her newfound confidence and the way she was flaunting herself for the world to see.

After not quite 10 minutes, Mike spotted Quinn and her new friend emerged from the women's room. Her hair was still up in the pigtails, but it looked a little more disheveled. He could see that she had tried to tuck her shirt back in, but one tail was hanging out of her skirt. Also her make up was smeared in places.

The other girl was wiping red lipstick from her mouth. Her hair was down and waved in the air behind her. Quinn turned and squeezed the other girl's hand and held it as they walked through the crowd. The stranger pulled away, mouthed something to Quinn, then turned and headed straight for the door with quick deliberate steps. Quinn looked like she was going to follow, but then let out a long sigh and went back to the dance floor. Both girls were unaware of Mike's eyes upon them.

Quinn looked over at the table where Rory was sitting and then she started to scan the crowd. Mike assumed she was looking for him, so he headed back downstairs. He got the feeling that she was wanted to talk about this latest encounter.

Quinn rejoined Sugar and Tina, and although she looked like she was getting back into the swing of things, she had a distant and detached look in her eyes. Mike stopped by the table where Rory was sitting and took his seat. Quinn looked their way, blew Mike a kiss, and winked.

Later, while Mike was waiting, he felt someone tugging at his elbow. He turned to see a pretty girl with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. She had on jean shorts and a tight t-shirt with the words "hug me" across her chest, although the unwritten message was undoubtedly "stare at my boobs".

"Hi," she said in a cute voice that was barely audible over the music. "Are you and your friend going to do anything besides stare at those girls?"

"If you'd stand in front of me, I'd stare at you," Mike smiled at her.

She blushed. She had been a little angry that Tina, Quinn and Sugar were drawing so much attention away from the other girls in the place. "I'm Kitty, by the way."

Mike introduced himself and pointed. "That's my buddy Rory. He's shy."

Kitty laughed then introduced her friend behind her. "This is Marley. We're from Ohio. Where are you guys from?"

"New Haven, Connecticut," Mike replied.

"Like Yale? Are you in school there?"

"Yup. Calculus."

"Gotta love spring break," Kitty said. Marley was standing behind her, her obvious shyness coming across. They started to make a little small talk. Both girls were cute and tipsy.

"Look, can we buy you girls a drink?" Mike figured that since his girl friends were flirting with every guy in the joint, he might as well make some friends, too.

Mike got the feeling from Kitty and Marley that they were using spring break as an excuse to be something other than what they are. They go to somewhere warm, adopt a wild and crazy persona for seven days, and pretend nothing happened when they get home. They were both pretty and had a "girl next door" appeal. Back home they were likely "invisible", but on spring break, they could be anyone. Or at least try to be anyone.

"Sure thing," Kitty replied eagerly.

After paying the bartender and leaving a generous tip, they gathered up the drinks and headed back over to the table where they were sitting. Mike again introduced Rory to the girls. He was still speechless. "Like I said, he's shy."

Rory was distracted and that made things a little awkward because Marley wasn't much of a talker either. She was following her more gregarious friend's lead and wasn't all that comfortable about meeting strange guys in a club.

Tina had noticed the new girls at the boys' table. She tapped Sugar on the shoulder and then pointed. Quinn also noticed and blew another kiss in their direction, then the girls turned their attention back to the half dozen prospective suitors around them.

"Listen, guys," Kitty hurriedly downed the rest of her drink. "Would you . . . um, like to dance."

Her face brightened up when Mike accepted. He led her to the dance floor. Rory and Marley followed. Kitty was largely confident dancer like Mike was and they soon tearing it up to the music. Rory was also getting into it with Marley, although he frequently kept looking in Sugar's direction, much to the consternation of his dance partner.

Mike spun Kitty around once and she began to press her ass against him. Mike put his hand on her hips and they moved back and forth together. She was working against him, making him obviously hard. Kitty spun back around and Mike thought she was about to kiss him, when they both heard a commotion from the middle of the dance floor.

There was some pushing and shoving going on. The music abruptly stopped. The place fell dead silent for the briefest of seconds, then was consumed by shouting. Some people in the crowd pushed forward trying to get a better view. Others fled, trying to get out of the way.

Rory was instantly in motion, leaving Marley standing by herself.

"Excuse me," Mike patted Kitty on the hip and went to follow Rory.

There was more shouting. They pushed their way through the crowd and found the girls at the center of the ruckus.

They came upon Quinn, who had a guy face-down on the floor. His arm was twisted behind his back and his hand was turned at an awkward angle. Quinn had him in a joint-lock with one hand holding three of his fingers, his elbow in the other hand and her knee in the middle of his back. She could snap his wrist or rip his shoulder out of the socket with the slightest of movements. The look on her face was completely devoid of emotion and her eyes promised instant pain to further resistance.

There were two other guys on the ground. One was clutching his groin and the other had his hand over his mouth and nose, blood pouring out between his fingers. Tina stood over the two on the ground, shouting obscenities at a fourth college-age guy. Her right hand was curled into a fist and her other hand was in the other guy's face, her index finger waving menacingly. She stood in between him and Sugar.

Sugar's face was red with anger, almost as red as her lipstick. She was trading insults over Tina's shoulder with the one guy who was still on his feet. Her shirt hung open, the knot was undone. She didn't even try to cover up; she was livid.

Mike grabbed Rory's elbow and pointed to the girls. The boys got there before the Disney bouncers did. Mike stepped between the guy and Tina. With his back to the girls, Mike put his arms around the guy and began to gently walk him backwards. He did this partly to get close and have his hands on him in case things escalated, but he also wanted to see if he might have been hiding a knife or other concealed weapon within easy reach.

Mike walked him to the edge of the dance floor, while saying to him, "Let it go, man. Let it go before the cops get here." Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Rory ushering Quinn, Tina, and Sugar out the front door. A couple of the bouncers went with them and some others were tending to the three guys on the floor.

When they were well out of harm's way, the guy Mike was holding turned around and stomped off. Mike looked through the crowd for Kitty and Marley, but they were no where to be found. He felt bad for ditching them, but quickly headed for the door.

Outside, Quinn and Tina were fuming. Sugar was saying something to Rory and making large emphatic motions with her arms. There was still a ringing in their ears from the loud music. The four of them were talking to two of the Disney bouncers when Mike walked up.

One woman said to him, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm with them," Mike said, pointing to the four of his friends.

Some EMTs went into the club, followed by a couple of police officers. Tina's eyes were darting around. She was still in the "fight or flight" mode and knew she wanted to hit something. Mike took her in his arms and held her for a long time. Her heart was racing. She hugged him back and calmed down after a few minutes.

The short bouncer woman was listening to something in her earpiece. She said something into the walkie-talkie. The bouncers kept spectators back away from us. Sugar and Rory were still talking. She had tied her shirt back up so she was no longer exposed for everyone to see.

"What happened?" Mike asked Quinn once Tina's breathing became normal again. He still kept my arm around her reassuringly.

Quinn frowned. "Those guys came over and were hitting on us. They had a little too much to drink and got pushy. We told them to go away and they didn't. One of them tried to feel up Sugar and Tina took exception."

"Who threw the first punch?"

Quinn made a face and shrugged. "I don't know. It all happened so fast. I was dancing with some guy and all the sudden, I saw Tina knee that one guy in the balls. His buddy took a swing and I put him on the ground. I didn't see her waste the third motherfucker, but it was over in just a couple of seconds."

The girl with the walkie-talkie came over. "Those guys are saying they want to press charges."

Tina's face contorted with anger. Quinn stepped between her and the woman with the walkie-talkie.

"We're looking at the security tape right now," the woman continued. "We've had trouble with these guys before. They're locals who like to come hang out and hit on out-of-town girls."

The woman pressed her finger against her earpiece and her brow creased for a second. Then her face broke into a big smile."The tape shows the guy with the bloody nose clearly reaching for your friend's shirt first and ripping it open," she pointed at Sugar. "That's sexual assault. Young lady, would you like to press charges?"

"Hell, yes!" Sugar shouted

For the next half hour or so, each of the girls gave a statement to the police. Everyone had all calmed down, and the playful and flirtatious mood was clearly ruined. When it was over, they saw the four guys being led away in handcuffs. Tina started to yell some obscenities at them, but Quinn stopped her before she got riled up again.

"By the way, girls," the woman came over after and said smiling, "If you ever need jobs, I'm always looking for bouncers." That lightened everyone up a little and they all headed back towards the water looking to get a boat to the hotel.

Once the adrenaline stopped flowing, the three girls seemed to calm down a lot.

Mike had an arm around Tina's waist. He could still feel her shaking. Quinn walked beside them, and Rory and Sugar were close behind. They waited for the water taxi. When it arrived, they got on the boat. It was rather late and they were the only ones in line. The driver kept staring at the girls still in their sexy outfits and as they were pulling away, he asked absently, "Did you guys have a good time tonight?"

That set everyone off. The girls all started talking at once. Rory tried to get a word or two in. The driver was sorry he asked.

"Did you see the way Tina jumped on that guy?" Sugar said excitedly.

"I saw nothing," Mike said. "One minute you guys were dancing, the next minute, all Hell's broken loose."

"He reached for my shirt and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground. The other guy came in and Quinn took him down. And then pow! Tina hit the third guy. It was like she . . ." Sugar turned to Tina and there were tears in her eyes. She was trying valiantly to choke back sobs. "Oh, my god," Sugar whispered. "You saved me. I—" In an instant Sugar was in Tina's arms. The two girls held each other and both broke down crying.

Tina pulled Sugar on to her lap and hugged her with all her strength. Sugar leaned in and kissed her desperately. Passion overtook the girls and they began to grope and paw at each other. They kissed harder.

Everyone else saw and watched. Mike looked over at Rory and it occurred to him that he had never gotten a good look at his girlfriend kissing another girl when this was happening last night and that morning. It also occurred to Rory that he might be about to lose his girlfriend to the girl she was kissing right then.

Sugar held Tina's face in her hands and kiss it all over. Tears smeared both girls's makeup.

Rory shifted uncomfortably. Part of him was turned on and part of him was embarrassed. After all, he realized he should have been the one to take on the guy who had put a hand on his girl.

Tina and Sugar were talking in rapid, hushed tones. "—so sorry, baby. I just couldn't let him—" Tina was saying. The rest was drowned out as she gasped for breath between sobs. Their voices were broken with emotion. The others felt weird to be eavesdropping on such a private moment, but there was no where else to go. They could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"—no one has ever fought for me like that—" was Sugar's reply.

Tina muffled her voice with a series of desperate kisses as the girls tried to console each other. After a few minutes, the girls had stopped crying, but still clutched each other tightly. They were whispering softly back and forth. "You're safe now."

"Thanks to you..." Sugar held Tina's face to her chest, getting makeup all over her shirt. She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through the other girl's hair.

After a couple more deep breaths, the girls calmed down. The boat rocked all the way back. When they got off and Mike gave the guy a couple of extra dollars tip, although he thought the show may have been enough for him.

The five walked back to their room. Sugar and Tina walked arm in arm. Tina didn't want to let the other girl go. Rory walked behind them, unsure of what had just transpired. Quinn took his hand and smiled comfortingly at him.

They got into the room and once again Sugar and Tina were all over each other. They made their way into the living room by the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch. This time, though, Sugar dragged Rory with them. Apparently her recent experience awakened something in Sugar. She was wild.

Sugar tore off Tina's shirt and threw it across the room. She did the same to Rory and kissed him with the same intensity she had kissed Tina.

Tina groped Sugar's body, pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare chest.

Quinn and Mike watched silently, unable to look away from the passions that were unfolding before them.

Rory was all over Sugar. His hands cupped her breasts and he tugged at her skirt.

Tina reached over and began unbuckling Rory's belt. His shorts fell to the floor and then she pulled down his boxers to release his erection.

Both girls still had their hair up in the pig tails. Sugar grabbed Tina and twisted her head to the side. Her tongue assaulted Tina's mouth while Rory stayed in front of Tina, kissing her neck, exploring her with his hands, and cupping her boobs.

Mike reached over and touched Quinn's shoulder. She looked at him and slipped something into his hand. It was the love note he had given to her earlier in the day. Mike pulled her close to him and held her.

Their gaze went back to the three on the couch. They watched for just second longer as their passion consumed them, then Quinn quietly took Mike's hand and led him to their bedroom.

Rory, Tina, and Sugar were too in the moment to make it to a bedroom. The girls continued to make out to start things off, and got passionately into it. They both started breathing a little more heavily, as the lust started taking over. Rory went over to Sugar and kissed her, and his hands roamed around her tight body, down to that perfect little ass he had felt so many times before, squeezing, rubbing, stroking. Tina sat to the side of them, touching them both, to put them at ease.

Whatever clothes were left flew off, and it became a free for all of kissing and groping. Then Sugar laid Tina on her back and started teasing kissing down her chest. Rory was shocked to see Sugar already teasing Tina's pussy with her fingers. But Sugar also put her ass up in the air and knees together to do it, and Rory loved that view. He took in the sight for a moment and then went down to start eating Sugar out from behind, and squeezing and spreading her ass with both hands.

Sugar told Rory to put his cock in her, and he started fucking her from behind while she continued working on Tina. At this point an animal sexual energy was taking over, and he started pounding her hard, and slapping her ass.

When Sugar got close to cumming she couldn't pay attention to Tina. So Tina just watched, smiled, and caressed Sugar's face while she moaned helplessly. "Oh yes, I love watching you fuck! Mmm, fuck her hard Rory, make her cum."

Sugar finally came violently and fell forward onto the bed still breathing hard.

Tina made her way over to Rory on her hands and knees and took the base of his cock into her hand. She looked back at Sugar, "I want to taste your pussy on your boyfriend's cock. Is that okay?"

Sugar made a noise of agreement, and Tina took Rory into her mouth, slowly. She took one long slow suck, as if determined to taste every inch, and then started sucking rhythmically, looking up at Rory.

Rory couldn't believe this was happening. As he got into it, he realized he'd never had such an intense blowjob before… the way she did it was so purposeful, like she was challenging him. He really wanted nothing more than to blow a huge load in her mouth to show her up.

Sugar crawled to his side, and she knelt next to him, making out with him while Tina kept working. Rory put one hand on the back of Tina's head, putting his fingers in her hair and controlling her movements. With the other hand, he touched Sugar's body while they made out.

Sugar stopped kissing long enough to grin and ask "Are you having fun?" He just grinned back and grunted yes and kept kissing her.

Soon Rory felt himself building. Tina knew and let out another little moan, but didn't stop or change her rhythm. He had wanted to hold out a little longer but there was no stopping it after that. He started thrusting into Tina's mouth and gripping her head tightly with his hand.

Tina's moans got faster, more urgent, and Sugar wrapped her arms around Rory's chest from behind, rubbing him and sighing into his ear. Right as he was about to cum, Rory pulled out and shot rope after rope of cum all over Tina's face. He looked right at her the entire time, despite the intensity of the orgasm nearly making his eyes close.

Tina was shocked at not exactly happy, but quickly Sugar made her way from behind Rory to start licking the cum from Tina's face. Tina smiled because that made it better and they kissed a little bit.

Having just blown a massive load, Rory was a little lethargic for a moment. He told Sugar and Tina he would be back in a minute and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second, still buzzing with the after-effects of adrenaline, and in disbelief at what had just happened.

Sugar and Tina meanwhile migrated to the smaller bedroom hoping Rory knew enough to follow. He did and came unto the room to discover the girls laying side by side, making out, and stimulating each other. They weren't frenzied now, they were slow and sensual, kissing slowly and enjoying each other, in no rush to get anywhere. He was surprised by how intimate they had gotten so quickly; Tina was cradling Sugar's head with her other hand as they kissed, and there seemed to be some real emotion between them.

Sugar kissed Tina's body, making her way down to her pussy. She was still nervous and very cute about the whole thing. She slowly put her mouth on Tina's clit and begins to lick lightly. She rubbed Tina's thighs a little while she continues to explore her pussy with her tongue. Rory was fidgeting and trying to act nonchalant, but he was obviously turned on.

Tina told Sugar to use two fingers in her, and so she did. Sugar entered her carefully, then she begins to move her fingers around.

"More like this," And Tina curled her fingers into a 'come here' motion.

So Sugar did, and Tina started to moan and squirm. Sugar's tongue continued doing wonderful things and began to finger fuck Tina faster, up and down, making Tina swear louder and more incessantly.

Tina groped and massaged her own tits while her face began to flush. She could feel her orgasm rising."Please, don't stop, keep going, ooohhhh god," she begged Sugar.

Sugar just pressed a little harder until finally... Tina came. Tina moaned and yelled as she squirted on Sugar's face and neck. Sugar had a coy smile on her face since she was pretty proud of herself.

Tina basked in the glow of the orgasm. "Wow that was good..."

"That was fun... thanks for helping me please you..." They all knew that they weren't done yet. There was some silence in the air. Then Sugar said to Rory, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sugar knew Rory got hard again watching that, but without any real time for Sugar to register what was happening, Rory went over to Tina first.

Rory told Tina he wanted her to ride him. So she mounted herself on top of him and his dick became enveloped by her tight pussy. She leant toward him and they kissed while he thrusted up lightly.

Tina began to gyrate and move her hips more. She very quickly got a good motion going. She start to moan and groan. However, Tina became aware Sugar was on her own unsure what to do, so she told Rory to stop.

Rory was just a wild man though, "I fucking love this." Suddenly, he pushed Tina off of him. Tina thought he understood about Sugar, but he didn't, instead he said, "No, don't..."

Rory threw Tina down on the bed and lifted her onto her knees roughly because he wanted to fuck her in this new position. He filled her pussy with his cock and started to fuck her like he might die tomorrow.

Sugar was still a little confused by her boyfriend, but it was still hot to watch. She started rubbing her clit in time with Rory's thrusts and watched the excitement take place.

Tina told Rory next to go a little softer because she was pretty sensitive, after Sugar had made her squirt.

Rory instead grabbed her hips and slammed his dick into her pussy, in a more focused way, but still a little clumsy. He didn't make any noise, which was weird for the girls.

Tina could not help but enjoy herself though, and she buried her face into the pillow and moaned and squeaked as Rory pummeled away at her pussy. He then told her that he wanted to fuck her in missionary. So Tina turned around and Rory was ready to go, shoving his dick back inside her. Her legs went up high against his chest and so he got deep inside of her right away. It felt even better than the doggystyle for them both.

It was watching them fuck in that way that made Sugar realize what was happening. Rory and Tina had both been crude and aggressive since the club. So this exciting sexual match up was a battle dominant personalities. It felt as if they had both been trying to 'one-up' each other when fucking her, and now when they were fucking, Rory tried to dominate Tina, and she tried to dominate him right back. It was fascinating and hot.

Rory let out all of his aggression at Tina. His primal instincts were coming out as he fucked her. He was pissed that she had defended Sugar instead of him doing it. His girlfriend should have been his responsibility, he thought.

Tina of course refused to play a submissive for Rory. She started to yell at him, "Fuck me, fuck me you piece of shit! Yes! Fuck me you asshole, oh god please fuck me!"

Rory held her leg up in the air and kept going at her. The whole time he had this goofy scowl plastered on his face.

"Why do you have that stupid smile stuck on your face? You like fucking me?"

"Yeah, yeah I do! Yes I sure fucking do!" He ravaged Tina harder than before. He destroyed her pussy. His animal was out. Her tits were bouncing and her face was contorted with pleasure as he fucked her.

Rory started rubbing her clit a bit harder than she was use to, but Tina loved it in the moment. Finally she started to feel an orgasm coming on. "Oh Jesus I think I'm gonna cum again..."

"I want to make you squirt. I wanna make that pussy squirt."

"Uughh oh fuck...!" Tina took over and rubbed herself until she came. Squirting again, everywhere, all over him and all over the bed. She yelled and tried to catch her breath as she kept cumming.

Finally Tina flopped down and melted into the bed to relax. Rory wanted her to keep going because he hadn't cum himself, but then he looked at Sugar desperate for her own release. He rolled up behind Sugar, spooned her, kissed her neck and the side of her face, and ran his hand down the length of her thigh. He rolled her onto her back and made it clear he was going between her legs.

Rory kissed around her thighs, making his way inwards. Sugar sighed as Rory's tongue reached her hot, wet pussy and started lapping up her juices. He licked firmly and slowly up and down on her, getting into a rhythm. He hoped it wouldn't take long to make her cum, especially after she had been watching them.

As Sugar's sighs and moans picked up, Rory kept the same steady rhythm and let her build up. Sugar's breathing picked up and her body stiffened in orgasm. Rory switched attention from her clit to the rest of her pussy to lap up all of the fresh wetness as she came.

"That...was amazing" she said, smiling and catching her breath. Rory and Tina too smiled back, happy she was satisfied. She brought Rory's face to hers and kissed him. She'd had a little pang of jealousy (on both accounts) watching Rory fuck Tina, but she'd also found it really hot. And in any case, she thought, she didn't want to ruin the fun for everyone.

So lastly, Sugar pushed Rory onto his back, taking back a bit of dominance, and took his cock into her mouth to clean off any trace of Tina. Then she straddled him and lowered herself onto his erection. She leant forward so he could suck and lick her tits and squish them into his face.

Sugar thought about involving Tina, but she'd fallen asleep. So she just sat back and slowly rose up and down on Rory's dick. She knew Rory needed to cum and she was starting to already again.

Rory decided he just wanted to cum inside his girlfriend and told Sugar he was getting close. Her pace picked up until he was nearing orgasm too. Soon he felt the tightening of Sugar's pussy as she orgasmed, and that sent him over the edge. His dick throbbed and pulsed as he blew what felt like a huge load of cum up into Sugar. They fell asleep with him still inside her.

In the master suite, Quinn and Mike had left their door open in case any of them wanted to join them. Obviously they didn't. The two heard the other three long into the night, though. There weren't the hurried, inexperienced sounds that Sugar and Rory had been making at the beginning of the week. Instead Tina, Sugar and Rory had shared a long, luxurious love-making.

Quinn and Mike listened of course. They didn't have sex that night themselves. They didn't even talk. The two simply held each other.

Then before she crashed for the day Quinn drew a hot bath in the jacuzzi tub. She soaked for a long time while Mike rubbed her feet and legs until the tension had disappeared. Then he got in, turned her around, and brought her in close to him. She lay back against him with her head on his shoulder. Her lips planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Her eyes closed. She smiled dreamily. If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen the same smile on his lips.

They stayed in the tub until she started to nod off. With a regret-filled sigh, they got out of the tub and dried off. Neither bothered getting dressed. They turned out the lights and climbed into the bed.

One of Mike's hands absently traced lines around Quinn's shoulders and back, soothing her with a featherlight touch. After a little while, Quinn rolled over on her back. Her eyes were moving quickly behind heavy lids and her chest rose and fall slowly.

Soft light bathed the room from behind the curtains. Mike pushed the sheets back, exposing Quinn's body. He traced her body with his eyes and hand. He memorized every curve, every muscle, every one of her delicate features.

At some point in the night he had an epiphany. He made a promise to not let this slip away. Not long afterward, he fell asleep too with the sweet sound of Quinn's rhythmic breathing in his ears.


	5. Friday

**Friday**

It was just before dawn. There was still light coming into the room from behind the curtains from the street-lamps outside, but the softness of natural sunlight was beginning to show through, too.

Quinn had always been a morning person. Every semester she had had classes first thing, and even when school was out, she got up early to exercise and then go to work. Mike was unaware of her slipping quietly out of the bed. She moved silently around the room, looking for a sports bra, t-shirt, workout shorts, and tennis shoes. Looking back at Mike, Quinn admired his abs and wondered why she hadn't woken up with him every day for the past three years.

She didn't notice that Mike was waking and watching now as she gathered her clothes. Quinn had her outfit in one hand, her shoes and socks in the other and was going to the kitchen to dress. She was almost to the door when Sugar appeared dressed for exercise like Quinn.

The girls whispered to themselves for a moment, then Quinn turned and noticed that Mike wasn't sleeping. He smiled up at both of them.

Sugar motioned towards the bed and the girls crawled in next to him. The outfit she had carefully picked out was discarded. Sugar clearly had had a more eventful night than Quinn. There were fresh hickeys on her collarbones and breasts. Her face radiated the glow of someone who just had a night of incredibly satisfying sex.

The three got under the covers. Sugar got in the middle. "I wanted to thank you guys for this week," she started.

"The week's not over," Quinn said with a wink.

"I know," Sugar looked like she had been up for a while and had been searching for the right things to say. "It's been very interesting being with you guys this week. I've learned a lot of things about myself and about Rory and I. It's like my eyes have been opened to a whole new world."

Quinn traded a curious look with Mike.

"That night that you guys caught us watching, you really scared me," Sugar continued. "I realized that I had been trying to live in the comfort box my family, my friends, and my schools had set up around me. You guys forced me out of the box. And I think I like it better."

"What about Rory?" Mike asked. "Is he okay with what has happened this week?"

"I don't know." Sugar looked somber. "We talked about it last night at dinner. He got exactly what he said he wanted, but I get the feeling it may have been better left a fantasy for him. The reality is that he wanted to have you and Tina, but he didn't want to share me. It doesn't help that in his little Irish Catholic mind, he's uncomfortable with how much I like being with other girls."

Sugar had smiled unconsciously when she mentioned Tina's name. Quinn frowned, but Sugar didn't see it.

"He likes to watch and fantasize about girls with other girls, and when we're going hot and heavy, he's into it. But when he has a few minutes to think about it, I think he wonders if we're doing something wrong." Sugar paused to collect her thoughts. "We decided to wait until we got home before we talked about it any more. You three have brought us so much pleasure, we just want to savor this week and worry about the rest later."

Quinn reached out and stroked Sugar's hair.

Sugar turned to her. "You have always made me uncomfortable. Guys can't stop looking at you. You and Tina both. You're so sexy. Your hips sway when you walk. You're always in control of the situation. I feel small and insignificant when I'm around you. I see how guys stare at you and I feel invisible next to you. Sometimes, I've found myself staring at you, too. Now I know why I was staring. I hate to admit it, but I've wished that I were you so many times . . ."

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn said softly. "You're perfect the way you are. Your smile is incredible. Your breasts—"

"You mean my mosquito bites," Sugar blushed.

Quinn gave her a knowing look. "Sweetie, your breasts are always going to be high and perky. You're so cute with your tight little butt and smooth tummy. And about attracting guys... Newsflash, most are like the assholes last night."

"Both of you girls are perfect." Mike was careful to take the middle ground. "God built everyone to look a certain way. You're bigger and rounder and softer in some places and smoother and tighter in some places. There's nothing wrong with each of you being the way you are."

"You're just saying that to stay out of trouble," Sugar teased.

"I'm saying that because it's true." He pulled both girls close to him.

Sugar turned to Quinn. "When you kissed me that first time, I thought I was going to die. All I could hear in my head was my father's voice shrieking at me, 'Princess, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be kissing other girls.' I didn't want to like it at first. I was afraid."

"Of what?" Quinn asked.

"That I'd like it too much," Sugar replied.

"Did you? Like it, too much, I mean?"

"I probably liked it too much for my father."

"Enough to try me out again?" Quinn leaned in.

Unlike their first kiss, Sugar took control and pressed Quinn back on the bed. They kissed again. Sugar's hands went to the other girl's breasts. She started to knead them and her fingers found the protruding nipples.

Mike slid back as the girls shared their private moment.

Quinn took Sugar in her arms and pulled the other girl on top of her. They continued to caress each other's bodies. Sugar's mouth worked its way down to the breasts she desired, playing with the nipples. Leaving a sloppy trail of kisses on each of them.

Quinn spread her legs, and her hairless pussy rubbed against Sugar's. The two girls moaned and started to grind together.

Bringing her back up, Quinn kissed Sugar again, and then pushed her back, holding her up by her breasts. They gazed into each other's eyes and continued to gyrate their hips together. They rubbed their swollen clits together and groaned with satisfaction.

Sugar reached down and began playing with Quinn's breasts. They squeezed each other and stimulated spots only other girls knew. Their grinding became faster. Their breathing harder. Sugar started to bounce up and down on Quinn, entwining their legs to get a better angle.

Both their labia were spread wide and the girls both began to gasp with pleasure. Between their pussies and playing with each other's breasts, the girls soon exploded with pleasure.

Their hips began to grind together furiously. "Oh, Sugar," Quinn cried out softly, indicating that she was cumming.

Sugar's orgasm wasn't very far behind and soon she had collapsed on top of Quinn. Their breasts pressed together and they were vigorously kissing each other. Sugar bit Quinn's lip. Quinn reached down and took the perfect cheeks of Sugar's ass in her hands.

They pressed their pussies together one last time and then just held one another.

Sugar purred with pleasure and gave Quinn a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

Quinn could only let out a soft moan in response. Then, Sugar rolled off Quinn, who let out a disappointed sigh.

Mike soon found Sugar in his arms. "Your turn," she said quietly.

Pulling her close, he kissed her gently. Soon, Sugar was on her back, grinding her pussy against Mike's cock. He felt her nipples press against his chest. Quinn lay next to them, gazing intently just as he had watched her and Sugar a few minutes before.

In seconds, his cock was deep inside Sugar. When he entered her, he slipped in easily. Her eyes were closed as they fucked slowly. No one was in any hurry.

Sugar cried out when Mike hit bottom and used the shaft of his cock to grind against her clit.

Mike moaned when she grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him inside her as deep as he would go.

Sugar arched her back as he nibbled on her breasts. He was unable to move as her teeth raked his neck and she sucked on the spot just under his ear. Her touch was electric.

"Oh, god . . . oh, god . . . that feels . . . so good . . ." she whispered in his ear. "Your cock feels so good . . . I love to have you in my pussy . . ." They kissed as her words trailed off.

"You're so tight," he told her. "You're so hot, Sugar . . . you're so wet for me . . ." He felt a familiar tingling and pushed hard inside her.

Sugar gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She let out a soft moan and bucked against him. "Cum inside me." Her voice was hoarse.

That did it. Mike felt his balls unload spurts of cum inside Sugar's pussy. Sugar cried out softly, overcome by her second orgasm in the past few minutes. Mike continued to slowly move his cock in and out of her pussy until he had run dry.

"Thank you, too," she said.

They held each other for several minutes, then as quickly as she had come, Sugar gave both a quick kiss, and then got out of the bed and left.

Quinn and Mike cuddled some more, the girls' morning workout forgotten. The sun was coming out but neither wanted to get out of bed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Mike didn't answer for a long time. "You," he then said simply.

"What about me?"

"How much I love being with you. How good you make me feel. How beautiful you are. I don't know why you put up with me."

"I'm just using you for the sex," she teased.

"I'm a lucky guy to have a girl like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that not many girls would go on vacation with a guy who brought another girl with him, and then was willing to sleep with both of them."

"Don't forget about the other couple that came on vacation," Quinn said.

Mike started to say something else but stopped. Quinn looked at him expectantly.

"Thank you." He said and squeezed her.

"For what?"

"For being such a good sport this week."

"I'd do anything for you." The look on her face softened. Then she smiled at him. "Besides, I got three new lovers this week. You've done more sharing than I have."

Mike smiled slightly. She had one arm across him and pressed against his side. Her breath tickled his chest. Their bodies just seemed to fit just right. It was as if they had been made to hold each other.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Mike said.

"Do what?"

"Wake up together."

"We can if you want." After three years, Quinn was a little unsure of what he was really saying to her. She thought he feared commitment, which is why he had in the past refused to stop working nights and weekends. He was such an idiot, she thought. She looked up to see if he was serious this time though.

He gazed back into her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I want that."

The five friends eventually rolled out of bed that morning. Tina was especially groggy. She had been fucked well, by both Sugar and Rory. Quinn and Mike were just about to get in the shower when Tina stumbled in. Her hair was a mess. Her breasts and ass had red splotches all over where it looked like people had been grabbing or sucking on her. She was sporting a couple of hickeys on the insides of her thighs.

Mike didn't think he had ever seen her so happy.

They each gave her a good morning kiss and then ushered her into the shower, massaging her with their hands under the hot water. She stood unmoving under one of the shower heads for a good 10 minutes as it rinsed the grime off her from the night before.

"How'd it go?" Quinn asked when Tina finally looked like she had gathered herself together.

Tina's face spread into a dreamy smile. "Oh, it was wonderful. We were at it a long time."

"We know," Mike laughed. "We heard you guys."

She blushed.

"You and Sugar sounded like you were especially enjoying each other," Quinn said, trying to tactfully broach the subject.

Tina blushed some more and her smile got even dreamier.

A frown crossed Quinn's face for a second. "Don't make her fall in love with you."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," Quinn said sternly. "Don't make her fall in love with you unless you're going to catch her. I can see it in her eyes . . . and in yours. There's already a wedge between her and Rory thanks to the three of us. You can only make it worse."

Tina huffed indignantly. "But we—"

"But nothing," Quinn cut her off. "You live 3 states away. You've only known her for six days. She can't stay with Rory and carry on a long distance relationship with you at the same time. Her parents will kill her if they find out about you two. Did you see the look on Rory's face last night? When you two were bawling your eyes out together on the boat back there? He was crushed. If this is just puppy love or infatuation, you need to stop it before it gets out of control, because—God knows—Sugar can't."

Tina started to reply, but instead she fell silent. She looked like she was about to cry.

Quinn's face softened and she took the other girl in her arms. Tina was hurt and angered by Quinn's words. However, she realized that the reason why they stung so badly was because they were true.

"Honey," Quinn started, speaking softly into Tina's ear. "You and I are all about the sex. I'm very glad to have finally met you and I realize why you're Mike's best friend. You're an amazing person and I wish we had all gotten together sooner. But I'm not in love with you. You're fantastic in bed—for both of us—and I'm jealous that there will always be a part of Mike's heart that is yours, because I want him all to myself . . . but as long as he'll share you with me, I'll be happy."

The two girls stared into each other for a moment.

"I know we talked about this week being a wild fling for all of us," Quinn continued. "And I don't mean just for us; Sugar and Rory, too. But you and Sugar are way more serious than you should be. You need to decide what you want, and if you're willing to pay the price for it. Ask yourself if that price includes Sugar's relationship with her boyfriend and her family."

Tina swallowed hard and looked away. "I'll think about it," she whispered.

Mike shut the water down and the three of them got out of the shower in silence. They dried off and got dressed. It was almost noon.

Quinn went to check on Sugar and Rory. Tina and Mike sat on the couch in front of the TV. She hadn't said much since she got out of the shower. Mike put an arm around her. She leaned against his chest.

The other three emerged from the other bedroom. They all discussed what to do for the rest of the day, their vacation soon coming to an end. After some discussion, they decided to head back over to the Magic Kingdom and do some of the favorite rides.

As they were getting their things ready, Mike searched around in one suitcase for a surprise for Quinn. When no one else was around, he snuck over to her and lifted her skirt. He carefully pushed her panties aside and began to rub her clit. Quinn welcome this unexpected action with a moan. He slipped a small egg-shaped vibrator inside her pussy. She gasped with surprise.

"I want you thinking about me all day." He kissed her one more time and then went to find the others...

When they finally got over to the Magic Kingdom, it was about one o'clock. Throughout the day, Mike kept an eye on Tina. She was very quiet and there was an uncomfortable tension amongst the group. Sugar tried to draw her out a couple of times, but Tina was keeping her at arms length. Sugar felt she knew what was going on and looked hurt, so heart broke for both of them.

When they were watching a show, Mike pulled Tina close to him. She leaned against him and had a distant look on her face as the show started. He kissed her gently and then slipped something into her hand. She took the object, which was the size of a pocket flashlight. On the end was a button that clicked on and off, and on one side was a slider.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"To give you something else to think about." Mike whispered. "Press the button."

When Tina clicked on the remote control, their eyes darted toward Quinn, who nearly fell over. Rory caught her and some of the people around thought she was having an epileptic seizure.

"Um, you might want to move the slider down from high," Mike said as Tina giggled. She dialed it back to a slower setting. Quinn's eyes smoldered with pleasure as she stood there, trying not to cry out or jump somebody right there.

Tina finally turned the vibrator off when the show ended. Aside from being very small and compact, it was nearly silent.

"I'm going to kill you guys for this," Quinn warned them as they were walking by.

Mike smiled mischievously. Tina responded by turning the vibrator on high for about five seconds. Quinn stopped in her tracks, bit her lip, and did her best not to scream.

"You're evil," Quinn said when she could talk again.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tina turned the vibrator on at the times that were the most inopportune for Quinn. When she was buying something in one of the shops. When she tried to order lunch at one of the counters. She even turned it on and left it on low for the entire time during "It's a Small World". It seemed Quinn's teeth were never going to stop chattering.

Sugar and Rory had no idea what was going, but clearly suspected that the three others were up to something.

The group worked their way to the back of the corner of the park. Sugar and Rory wanted to go on the Haunted Mansion again. It seemed the girls had told Sugar what they had done with Mike the last time they all went on. So Sugar pulled Rory in line.

Tina, Quinn, and Mike waited at Tom Sawyer's Island. There was almost no one there. After taking the big paddlewheel boat across the man-made river, the three took off like little kids exploring the nooks and crannies of the island and the big fort.

At some point, Tina and Quinn got ahead of Mike. He was trying to keep up, but they had gotten too big of a head start. When he rounded one corner, Tina pulled him into a hidden "cave" and brought her mouth to his. Quinn slipped inside by them as Mike groped for Tina's breasts and ass.

Quinn stood guard at the entrance, although still with the vibrator turned on, while Tina led Mike deeper in to the cave and pulled at his shorts.

Mike lifted Tina's skirt and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. His cock sprang out as his shorts fell to the ground.

Tina pulled him against her and he entered her pussy. She cried out as he pressed her against the wall. He had one hand on her covered breasts and the other under her ass.

"That's it, Mike," Tina moaned. "Fuck my pussy . . ." With every stroke she let out a little gasp. "God, that feels so good . . . give that cock to me . . . cum in my pussy."

He kissed her and continued to drive his cock inside her. "You're so wet for me," he moaned. "And you're so tight . . . Even after having Rory's dick inside you last night, you're still so tight..."

"Oh, yes!" she cried out as Mike hit a sensitive spot. If anyone had been walking by, surely they heard her. "Fuck me . . . fuck me . . . fuckmefuckmefuckme . . ."

Mike felt her teeth biting into the side of his neck and her hand dig in his ass. He bellowed once again and the head of his cock began to pulse inside her.

"That's it," she whispered. "Cum inside me . . . pump and cum . . . pump and cum . . . I want all your cum . . ."

He pressed her against the wall one last time then stepped back. Tina's back was arched and her breasts stuck out proudly. Her clothes were wrinkled where he had been groping her. The skirt had fallen back down and covered up the cum that was dripping from her pussy.

Falling back against the wall, Mike tried to catch his breath. Quinn brushed past and was all over Tina. She dropped down to her knees and lifted the skirt over her head as she began to eat all of Mike's cum out of Tina's pussy.

Mike pulled up his shorts and boxers. Then he stumbled over to the door to see if anyone was coming. As far as he could tell, the island was deserted.

When he turned back, he noticed that Quinn was pulling Tina's panties up. She stood and drew Tina in for a hard kiss. She placed the other girl's hands on her own breasts and the two began to grind their hips together.

"You had better get me off," Quinn said. "Right now! You two have been teasing me all day long with this goddam vibrator and if I don't have an orgasm in the next two minutes, there will be hell to pay."

Tina responded by pushing her back against the wall. She gave her a rough kiss and pulled Quinn's shirt out of her skirt. She grasped one of Quinn's breasts with one hand and in her other hand, Tina held the control to the vibrator. She moved the slider all the way to the top. Quinn's eyes rolled up in her head.

After pocketing the remote control, Tina reached under Quinn's skirt, pushed her panties aside and began to rub the other girl's clit. Between the vibrator inside her, the fingers on her clit, and Tina's hand mauling her breasts, Quinn was about to pass out. She gasped with every pass Tina made on her clit.

Mike wasn't a very good lookout. All he could do was stare at his two lovers desperately coupling in the darkness.

"Oh, fuck . . . Oh, fuck . . . Oh . . . Tina," Quinn whispered and then the floodgates opened. She started to scream, but Tina covered her mouth to stifle most of the sound. Quinn went on for a good thirty seconds and then fell back against the wall, quivering.

Tina reached into her pocket and mercifully turned the vibrator off.

All three friends were breathing heavily. They looked at each other lustily and tried to decide if they really wanted to go back out in the world. However, they did their best to look presentable and then stepped out of the cave. They still didn't see anyone else outside. Tina came out first, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Quinn took a little longer to emerge. She looked mostly composed, although she stumbled a couple of times on the path back to the paddle boat and had to lean against Mike for support.

Sugar and Rory were waiting for them when they got off the boat. They couldn't decide who looked more flushed, the two of them or the other three.

There was a restaurant in the castle, but reservations were normally very hard to come by. So it was nice that Quinn had made some calls on Monday by dropping her family name (rich white people have connections) and flirting with the concierge at the Resort.

The food was to die for. The five friends laughed and talked. This was their last night in Orlando. They had to be checked out by Saturday at noon.

With the vibrator excitement over, there was a pall back over Tina and everyone could sense it. Rory had no clue what it was about, Sugar suspected but was too afraid. Tina would stare longingly into Sugar's eyes, but then looked away when Sugar tried to make eye contact. With every glance, Quinn and Mike could see how much Tina was in love with Sugar. Or at least, how much she thought she was in love.

"So why don't you tell us about your new friend," Mike said to Quinn, trying to change the subject.

"What new friend?" she replied coyly.

"Your dance floor friend," Tina chimed in. Sugar smiled; in all the commotion from the night before, she had forgotten about Quinn's little bathroom disappearance.

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

Mike poked her in the ribs. "Yeah, what were you two doing in the bathroom for ten minutes."

"A quickie?" Sugar snickered.

For all the hard time they were giving her, Quinn looked thoughtful for a minute. "Her name was Rachel. She . . . um, had never been with another woman before . . . and she was a little . . . uh, curious."

"Was she good?" Sugar asked.

Quinn looked around to see if anyone at one of the other tables was listening. "She was okay. Her technique was clumsy, but she was very enthusiastic."

"So her first time with a girl was with you in a bathroom?" Mike said, smiling. Quinn nodded, embarrassed. "You're going to have to write that one down; it would make a helluva story someday."

"I might," she winked at him. "She said she had always wanted to see what it was like, and spring break seemed to be as good a time as any. It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"So what did you guys do?" Tina asked.

Quinn blushed again. After all she had done with the her friends at that table, it was hard to believe that there was anything she could be embarrassed about. "We made out for a little while, then went into one of the stalls. She sat on one the toilet, I lifted my leg over her shoulder and she ate me out right there."

Everyone at the table was getting worked up at the thought of having sex in a Disney World bathroom with a stranger. Tina absent-mindedly pulled out Quinn's remote...

"Hey!" Quinn whispered sharply. "Turn that thing off!"

Tina giggled. "Are you going to see her again?" She kicked the speed up a notch so Quinn took a deep breath and shifted in her seat. Her eyes got real wide when Tina turned it up even faster.

"I couldn't if I wa-wa-wanted to," Quinn stammered, obviously having trouble putting together a coherent sentence. "She didn't tell me—Oh!—her last n-n-name. Oh, damn that feels good . . . Or where she was staying. Tina, if you do that to me again—so help me God—I'm going to . . . OH!"

"You're going to what?" Tina smiled evilly. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed what was going on at our table. No one appeared to be staring.

Quinn grabbed the edge of the table to hold herself upright. She shot Mike a quick glance for help. "I'm going to make you pay for this," she vowed. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "You are both going to pay."

Mike tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

The two bickered back and forth until Quinn was about to explode, then Tina finally turned the vibrator off.

They left the castle and looked for stuff to do. Everything they had wanted to see, they had seen. Quinn and Sugar wanted to stay for the parade, so they scoped out a place to watch and took turns holding the spot while two or three others browsed through the shops.

After taking in a parade and fireworks, they headed out of the park along with thousands of other visitors. They all took their time, knowing that the week was almost over. Mike held hands with Quinn and Tina. Sugar and Rory were not far behind. Rory had been quiet and withdrawn for most of the night. He seemed to be a little clingy with Sugar.

After getting back, Quinn and Tina went looking for something else to do and settled around the kitchen area. After a few drinks, everyone had a pretty good buzz going and no one wanted to go anywhere. All the girls got amorous once the drinks started, so after the first two rounds, they started getting friendly with Rory, Mike, and each other.

Tina and Mike went to the couch. She kissed him and he held her next to him. He happened to glance out of the corner of his eyes and saw Sugar staring at Tina. There was a twinge of envy and jealousy in her eyes.

Quinn sat down on the couch and wanted in on the action. After a kiss from each of them, she whispered in Mike's ear, "What do you want?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Dance for me."

So the girls got up. Mike flipped on a dance music channel. It didn't matter what was playing, the girls just wanted some music. Quinn and Tina dragged Sugar to her feet and began dancing for Rory and Mike in the same way they had been dancing at the club for everyone else.

Their hips gyrated together; they took turns fondling each other. Rory sat at the table, again mesmerized.

Sugar was between the other two. Tina slipped her hands under Sugar's shirt and lifted it over her head before flinging it away. She then reached around and brought Sugar's lips to hers, forgetting Quinn's earlier warnings.

As Sugar and Tina were making out, Quinn was undressing them. Soon all three girls were dancing in only their underwear. Rory's eyes shone with desire. The girls flirted with him and with Mike.

Sugar had Rory's shirt off and was pressing her bra-covered breasts into his mouth. His hands were on her ass and he pulled her close. Quinn was sitting on the couch next to Mike, pulling his shirt out of his shorts while Tina swayed seductively in front.

Mike's cock was about to burst out when Quinn opened his shorts and tugged at them. Mike lifted up off the couch enough for the girls to get them off. Soon, he was completely naked.

He felt Quinn's hand stroking his cock as Tina looked down at them. She shook her breasts back and forth a couple of times, then unclipped her bra and flung it across the room. "I love it when you look at me like that," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You look like you're going to tear me apart." And that wasn't far from the truth.

Their kiss was interrupted when Quinn took his cock in her mouth. Mike gasped as the entire length disappeared down her throat and her other hand squeezed his balls.

Tina pulled back and slowly pushed her panties down over her hips. She turned and bent over showing him her full backside. Mike reached out and caressed her ass as her pink lips came into view.

Quinn was watching her, too. "Do you want him first, or do I get him?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I want that cock right now!" Tina bent her knees and stepped out of her panties. Taking a step back, she presented her ass for him. He squeezed it with both hands, then rubbed her clit between her legs. She moaned with pleasure.

Quinn made one final pass on Mike's cock with her mouth then sat up as Tina sat down on his lap.

Mike reached around and cupped her breasts. She leaned back against him and they kissed. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and kneaded her breasts in circles.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "That feels so good . . . Are you ready to give me that cock?"

Mike could only grunt.

Quinn had one hand around the shaft and one rubbing Tina's pussy. Tina arched her back as Quinn put the head of Mike's cock inside Tina. Then Tina sat up and descended down the length. They both let out a deep sigh.

Mike continued to play with Tina's breasts as her hips began to move back and forth.

Quinn had an envious look in her eyes. She stole a kiss from both Tina and Mike then pushed the other girl's legs apart.

"Oh, shit," Tina exclaimed as Quinn's mouth closed around her clit. "Oh, yeah . . . fucking yes!"

After a little too vigorous thrust, Mike's cock slipped out of Tina's pussy. Quinn didn't miss a beat. She took it in her mouth, sucked off the juice and then slipped back into Tina. They all moaned.

At that moment, Mike felt like the king of the world. His cock was buried inside Tina while Quinn was on her knees eating Tina out. It was perfect. The three of them had forgotten about Sugar and Rory, but those two certainly hadn't forgotten.

While Mike was intently kissing Tina, she had one hand behind his head, pulling him closer and the other on the back on Quinn's head, pulling her closer. They heard a surprised gasp and turned to see Rory entering Quinn from behind. So intent on their own pleasure, they had not noticed him sneak up behind her, slip her panties off and bury his cock in her pussy in one swift stroke.

The four got into a swift rhythm. Quinn pushed back against each of Rory's thrusts, managing to pleasure Tina at the same time. Not to be left out, Sugar came over next to Tina and Mike. She kissed both of them and then put her mouth on Tina's breasts.

Tina couldn't take it much longer. Mike was inside her. Quinn was sucking on her clit and Sugar was playing with her tits. "Oh, fuck," she moaned. "That feels so good . . . Don't stop . . . don't stop . . ."

Her voice trailed off. Her body tensed and she drove down on Mike's cock hard. A string of obscenities erupted from her mouth. Her eyes were closed as her body exploded with pleasure. Tina pulled Sugar close to her. Mike felt the warmth of Tina's orgasm around his cock as Tina cried out one more time and then was very still.

Quinn moved back to spoon up against Rory. He reached around and cupped her breasts. Her bra was the only piece of clothing any had on.

Sugar was kissing Tina. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move.

Mike gently rolled Tina off of him, so her legs wouldn't cramp up. He placed her on the couch next to him and kissed her once Sugar let go of her. Holding Tina's hand, Sugar took her place on Mike's cock, also facing away from him.

Sugar eyes locked with Rory's. Conflicted emotions flashed across his face. He knew he was going to watch his girlfriend with another guy. On that level, he was jealous. But he also knew that he really couldn't say anything as he was inside Quinn at the moment.

Sugar pressed her ass against Mike's cock and he entered her. His hands caressed the cheeks of her ass as she lowered herself down. After Tina's wild ride, Mike didn't know how much longer he was going to last, but he knew he wanted to save something for Quinn. So he carefully thrusted up a couple of times as Sugar began to bounce up and down on his lap.

Quinn turned and whispered something to Rory. He slipped his cock out of her and stood up. Then she winked at Mike.

Rory stepped in front of Sugar and held his cock out in his hands.

With a sly smile, Quinn sat down next to Tina. Taking the other girl in her arms, Quinn held Tina while Sugar took on the two guys.

Sugar let out a muffled gasp when Rory pushed his cock into her mouth. The boys worked her from both ends. Rory bent over and played with her nipples. Mike reached around and rubbed her clit.

Rory's cock was so long, Sugar could only get about half of it in her mouth, but she used both her hands on the rest of it while he thrust as much as he could in and out. After being inside Quinn's velvety pussy and now with his cock in Sugar's mouth, Rory was at his breaking point.

Sugar began to spasm and Rory's cock fell out of her mouth for a second. "Oh, fuck!" she gasped. Mike pushed up against her one more time and rubbed her clit faster.

Sugar started to buck her ass against him and she started to cum. Her response was to take Rory's cock in her mouth again. Between gasps, she hungrily sucked on him, trying to get him to come with her. And it worked.

Rory let out a gasp. "Oh, Sugar . . . I'm cumming . . ."

Sugar tried to swallow it all, but there was too much. She gagged once but quickly closed her mouth over his cock as he emptied. Cum dripped out of the corners of her mouth, but Sugar got most of it. What little dribbled out, she scooped up with her finger and she made sure Rory saw her put it in her mouth.

Everyone sat like that for a minute longer until Quinn pulled Sugar to her feet. Then she looked at Mike with desire and love in her eyes. Quinn started to straddle him, but he stopped her.

"Not here," Mike said. He led the other four into the master bedroom. They pulled the comforter and sheets down.

Quinn got on the bed. Mike climbed on top of her and they kissed a long, slow, wet, sloppy kiss. It was divine.

The other three climbed into bed with them to watch. They were all holding each other.

Quinn then sat up so Mike could reach around her back and unclip her bra. Her breasts popped out and Mike took them in his mouth. She fell back against the pillows, her eyes closed, her mouth open.

Mike played with her nipples for a long time. He pulled on them with his teeth, rolled them between his fingers, pinched them, licked them, and blew on them. She shivered with delight. When he kissed down between her breasts, Quinn arched her back. She pulled him closer to her bosom.

When he finally came up for air, she stuck her tongue into his mouth. Her legs were spread lewdly, her pussy slick with the juice that Rory had already worked up. "I want you inside me," she whispered and her teeth bit his earlobe.

Mike turned his head and kissed her before letting her kiss behind his jaw and down his neck. Quinn's hands were all over him. He pressed his still-hard cock against her pussy.

"Fuck, yes, Mike," she gasped as he entered her. There was no give and he slipped all the way in.

Mike held it like that for a long time; bodies pressed together.

Her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Give it to me hard." There was a quiet desperation in her voice.

"Give what to you?"

"Give me your cock."

"Give it to you where?" Mike began to slowly work in and out of her.

"My pussy."

"How do you ask?"

"Please . . ." Her eyes were closed as she begged.

Mike pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was still inside her. Then he thrust in hard and held it.

Quinn let out a gasp.

"Is that how you want it?"

"Yesssssss," she purred. "Do it again."

Mike was only too happy to oblige.

They were in no hurry. Mike gave her a dozen more long, hard strokes, pausing in between each to hold his cock deep inside her.

"God, that feels good," she said when he had hit bottom again.

With one hand Mike cupped a breast and then built up a steady pace. With each stroke, Quinn let out a breath. Her moans soon became grunts which soon became screams.

"Oh, fuck . . . fuck me . . . fuck me . . . fuck my pussy," Quinn chanted. She spread her legs as wide as they would go so he could get it all inside her.

Finally, Mike had to let go. She was bucking her hips against him hard. He felt her mouth on the side of his neck, right where it meets the shoulder. She bit him and that triggered something inside.

Mike came furiously.

Quinn's hands went to his ass as she tried to pull him even deeper inside her. Her pussy filled with their cum. Some escaped and spilled out on to the bed.

The room started to spin. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," her words rang out loudly. "I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . . OH!"

Their bodies were covered in sweat as they came down and collapsed. Quinn kissed Mike gently now. He could barely move.

There were hands on skin. Squeezing. Rubbing. Caressing. Mike felt someone roll him over. Quinn was next to him. They turned to each other and smiled.

Tina fell into Mike's arms and she held on. "You two are so hot together," she whispered.

Sugar was between Quinn and Mike, with Rory on the other side of Quinn. They were both loving on her, too.

Despite the other people in the room, Quinn and Mike shared a look. "I love you," she mouthed to him, as Sugar and Rory kissed all over her skin.

Mike smiled back and she knew he felt the same.


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

The group of friends were at it until well after midnight in almost every combination and position. They were desperate, knowing that once they got home, the magic of this past week would end and everyone would have to confront some very tough questions. All they cared about in those moments was pleasure, for themselves and their lovers.

After sleeping for a few hours, Mike rolled out of the big bed. He felt Quinn stir next to him, so he gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

Quinn mumbled something incoherent and then started snoring softly.

In the dark, Mike fumbled around the bathroom, emptied his bladder, and headed back to bed. That's when he heard voices talking softly from the other room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he counted only two lumps in the bed. One was Quinn and the other was too tall to be anyone but Rory.

Very quietly, he stepped out into the hallway and followed the sounds. Tina and Sugar were in the kitchen. Mike could see them in the pale light shining through the blinds. Both were naked. Tina was sitting on the kitchen counter. Sugar was facing Tina from between her legs.

They clutched onto each other as if their lives depended on it. From the tones of their voices, it was obvious that both girls had been crying.

Tina's hands brushed Sugar's hair out of her face. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

Sugar leaned down and kissed Tina, hard and passionately.

Mike thought for a second to interrupt the girls, to tell them what a mistake they were making or to warn them of all the pitfalls that lay ahead. But that wasn't his place. They were big girls, and sometimes the only thing a friend can do is let someone they love make a mistake and be there to help pick up the pieces. He took a deep breath and stepped back into the shadows.

Sugar pulled back and looked into Tina's eyes, which were puffy and swollen. "Will you be there to rescue me?"

Tina smiled through her tears. "I will always be there to rescue you, all you have to do is call."

The girls kissed one more time. Sugar turned her head to the side, and Tina nibbled her way down to her collarbone.

"Tina," Sugar whispered, her voice breaking. "I used to think you could only love one person. I used to think Rory was my one and only. But now... Tina, what should I do?"

"I can't answer that. Only you can."

"Make love to me one more time . . . please . . ."

Mike retreated back into the bedroom without a sound as soon as the girls began kissing again. Trying not to wake either of the people in the bed, he slipped under the sheets and spooned up against Quinn. It took him a long time to get back to sleep.

Sugar and Tina came back to bed at some point because all five woke up together.

For once, everyone seemed too tired for morning sex. Mike wiggled free of his lovers and slipped out of the bed first. Tina followed him and they settled in on the living room couch and turned the TV, just to have something to look at. He put his arm around her. Tina leaned against him. Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying in the night, but didn't mention anything about that.

"Did you have a good time this week?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes," she replied, softly. "Thank you for making me come along. I was feeling sorry for myself after I broke up with Artie and I really needed this."

"I'm glad you came, and I know Quinn is, too."

Tina turned to face him. "You love her don't you?"

"Of course," he said after a moment. "Just like I love you."

"No," Tina said, her face unreadable. "Not like you love me. We will always be friends first, lovers second. You two are different. You and Quinn were made for each other. You two can complete each other's sentences. If there were such things as soulmates, it would be you guys. Now if you would just get your head out of your ass, you would see that."

Mike stared at her, shocked.

"Don't give me that look, mister," Tina laughed. "I can see it when you two are together. I saw it when Rory was having sex with her last night. You were jealous that another guy was boning your girl. But on another level, you knew that she will always come back to you, and that made it alright."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes . . . and no." Tina sighed. "When I decided to go to Brown and not Yale, I knew that 'us' was never going to be in the cards. The summer after my graduation was my one chance to get you, but I didn't want to go to college and start a long-distance relationship. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't do that to myself."

She looked him in the eyes and blinked back tears.

"We would have been great together. We had fun," Tina said, smiling. "Hell, we're still great together. I love you and would do anything for you. You know that. And I know you would do the same for me."

She took a deep breath and kissed him. "I'm jealous that Quinn gets to spend so much time with you. I'm jealous that you love her so much and I think sometimes, 'That should have been me'. But I made my choice, and I have to live with it. I know it's not fair, but so do you. I see how happy she makes you. And so if I can't have you, I'm glad you're with her."

They held each other for a long time.

"Don't think that my feelings for you will change," Mike said finally. "No matter what relationship Quinn and I have, you're still my best friend and I love you. I always will."

"I know," she said quietly. "I love you, too."

They kissed again tenderly and pulled each other close. They stayed there together. Quietly. Peacefully. Best friends.

After a while, everyone was out of bed. Quinn, Tina, and Mike took one last indulgent shower together while Sugar and Rory disappeared into their bedroom. There was lots of kissing and groping, but no sex. Everyone was just too worn out.

They all got a quick breakfast at the downstairs buffet. Noon was fast approaching. So they gathered up all their stuff, packed their suitcases, and loaded up a cab van.

Then they decided to have one last lunch and ate at a nice restaurant overlooking the water. In the middle of the meal, Mike took Quinn's hand under the table, and slipped her the piece of paper they had been exchanging the day before. She put it in her pocket, smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

After they were through eating, no one wanted to leave, but they finally ran out of excuses to stay. The flight home was mostly uneventful. Though throughout, Sugar kept turning around to look at or talk to Tina, who was trying her best not to appear heartbroken.

They got back home sometime mid-evening. Sugar and Rory departed from the three others at Mike's apartment. He had invited them in for a minute, but both had refused. Mike unloaded their things from the cab and then it was time for hugs and kisses. Quinn gave each a hug and a quick kiss. Tina did the same, but her hands lingered on Sugar. Rory looked on nervously. He saw a flash in Tina's eyes; and thought for a minute she wasn't going to let her go.

Finally, reluctantly, Tina pulled back. Sugar was trying not to cry. Tina turned quickly, grabbed her suitcase by the handle and headed into Mike's apartment building, not looking back.

Quinn and Mike waved a quick goodbye as Sugar and Rory got back in the cab. They knew Sugar wanted to follow Tina, but she didn't.

The two gathered up the rest of the stuff and headed into the apartment. Tina was at the door, waiting for them. She was wiping her eyes and seemed mostly composed.

Mike gave Tina the thirty second tour, but she wasn't paying attention. Quinn was on the phone, letting her folks know she had gotten back safely.

Tina sat down on the couch and was trying to control her breathing.

Quinn finished her phone call and she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong with me?" Tears began to flow down Tina's cheeks. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Quinn gathered Tina in her arms and held her. Tina's heartbroken sobs wracked her body for several minutes. "I told her last night we couldn't go on," Tina said, leaning against Quinn's shoulder. "I told her it wasn't meant to be and I . . . I know that . . . I know it wouldn't work. I know how much she loves Rory. I know how impractical it would be. But that's not how I feel."

She started crying again. Quinn cradled her in her arms. Her heart broke along with hers. Quinn walked Tina to the bathroom, holding her and whispering tenderly in her ear. They closed the door.

Mike wished thing could have been different. He felt helpless. His best friend was hurting and there was nothing he could do. He wondered how they could possibly put Tina on a train the next morning with her like that.

The girls finally emerged from the bathroom. Quinn had washed Tina's face, and Tina was smiling just a little. The tears were gone.

Mike took her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied wearily and let out a deep breath. "I just needed to get that out."

"Let's get something to eat," Quinn suggested, knowing that they needed to keep Tina busy, lest the tears come back in force.

They ate some dinner. The girls split a bottle of wine. The alcohol loosened them up and everyone relaxed.

The three then retired to the bed where they began passing around phones full of vacation pictures. They laughed as they recounted the vacation. Most of the pictures were of the touristy kind. Quinn with Mickey Mouse. Tina in front of Space Mountain. All five with the monorail driver. There were only few of goofing off in the hotel.

Mike watched Tina's face carefully as she saw pictures of Sugar. She was resigned to the fact that it was just a one week fling, but she still smiled unconsciously when she came upon a picture or two of just her and Sugar together. Quinn noticed it, too.

The week finally having caught up with them. Mike was very tired. He lay on his stomach still scrolling. Someone pushed his shirt up and began rubbing his back. All he could do was moan.

She started down low and then started to work her way up his spine. Mike felt another pair of hands on his thighs, and the other girl started working her way down his legs. Mike thought he was going to melt right into the bed.

Whoever was working on his back, straddled him and sat on his buttocks. He reached back and touched her knee. It was Quinn. She pushed his shirt so it was up at his shoulders. He pulled it over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed on to the floor.

Tina began massaging his poor feet, having walked from one end of Disney World to the other and back again. Quinn dug her thumbs into his shoulders and really let him have it. Mike grunted and moaned with pleasure as Quinn and Tina gave him the full-body treatment. Both girls gave fabulous massages.

After many, many minutes, Mike felt a tickling on his back. That was one of his favorite things. Quinn had leant forward, letting her hair fall over her face. Waving her head slowly from side to side, she let the tips of her hair brush gently against his back. Side to side. Up and down. She made his skin crawl (in the good way).

Quinn's hair brushed the back of his neck, then Mike felt her throw her head back. She instead leant forward and kissed him on the nape of his neck. Then two naked breasts pressed against his back. Somehow, Quinn had shed her shirt and bra without him knowing it.

Quinn kissed around his neck, hitting all the sensitive parts. It felt like all the hair on his body was standing up. He felt her lips moving across his shoulders, tracing the nerve that runs their length. All the while, her breasts, and their semi-erect nipples, pressed against him.

Not to be left out, Mike felt Tina's lips on his toes. She took them one at a time in her mouth.

Mike let out a long sigh and resisted the urge to turn over, flip both girls on to their backs and fuck them senseless.

Quinn kissed her way down his spine, then traced her way back up to the base of his neck with her tongue, leaving a wet trail on his back. Her mouth hovered an inch off his back as she blew down to the bottom.

Mike let out a contented sigh. Quinn absolutely loved that. She kissed between his shoulder blades and then to the sides.

Soon Mike felt a second mouth on his back as Tina came to join in. If he had died right there, the afterlife couldn't have been any better because Mike was already in Heaven.

The two girls continued to rub and kiss his back, much to his delight until Quinn lifted herself off and the two girls tugged at Mike's shorts, pulling them off so he was naked. Tina took her place and when she sat down, Mike reached back to the valley between her legs and found that she, too, had stripped down.

Tina moaned when Mike stroked her clit, but she pushed his hand away.

Both girls were leaning over now. There were two sets of lips and four breasts pressed against Mike's back. He tried to grope both the girls, but they pinned his arms and continued to caress and nibble and rub on him.

Finally, they let him reach back behind him and put his hand between Tina's legs.

Tina rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against Mike's outstretched fingers. Her entrance was slick and her clit throbbed, as if begging for attention. Mike was only too happy to oblige. She cried out when he entered her with one finger, then two.

Turning his head, Mike then looked over his shoulder and saw the two girls kissing. He rubbed Tina's clit a little harder and she lifted up off of him. Mike rolled over so he was on his back. His cock was getting hard.

Tina continued to rock her hips back and forth and Mike reached up and cupped her breasts. She leaned against his arms as he played with her nipples. She pressed forward so he was holding her up. He held her breasts and squeezed. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she gasped.

Quinn came up behind Tina and reached her hands under Mike's, so she was now cupping the other girl's breasts. She had shed the remainder of her clothes and pressed their bodies together.

"What do you want to do?" Tina moaned as Quinn kissed down her neck.

"I want to watch you get fucked," Quinn purred. "And then when he's done with you, I'm going get my turn."

The girls kissed as Quinn continued to knead Tina's breasts in her hands.

"Put his cock inside you," Quinn whispered, biting down on Tina's ear lobe.

Tina continued to grind her pussy on Mike's hips. Mike wrapped his hand around his shaft and pointed it upwards. Tina lifted her hips up and then came down on top of it. Her pussy engulfed him in one go. She would have fallen over if Quinn hadn't caught her.

The girls continued to kiss each other. Mike was getting a great show and had the distinct feeling that at that moment, he was being used. But of course he didn't care. Tina continued to ride while Quinn mauled her breasts from behind. Tina reached around and put a hand between them. Mike could tell from the look on Quinn's face what Tina was up to.

After a few soft moans, Tina brought her hand to her mouth and sucked Quinn's juices off her fingers. Quinn responded by letting go of one of Tina's breasts and reaching down between Tina's legs. She spread the labia and began to rub her clit.

"That feels soooooooo good," Tina gasped. "You two are so good to me." Her eyes were closed, hooded over with pleasure. She moved slowly, rhythmically, on top of Mike, taking his cock inside her side to side, back and forth, up and down.

Mike put his hands on her hips and gently guided her gyrations. Quinn continued to finger Tina's clit and played with her breasts. She kissed the nape of her neck and nibbled on it. Her eyes locked together with Mike's. There was desire welling up from within Quinn. She squeezed Tina's breasts harder.

"Oh, fuck!" Tina cried out.

Mike began to push Tina's hips faster and faster. Quinn held his gaze and she leaned forward to bite Tina at the crook of her neck and shoulder. Her hand moved faster against Tina's clit. Mike bucked his hips up inside Tina. Tina continued to grind against his cock and Quinn's hand.

"Oh, Jesus! . . . Harder," Tina moaned. "Harder . . . fuck me harder . . . That's it, baby . . . m-m-my clit is . . . about . . . to explode . . ."

Quinn's hand on Tina's breast squeezed as much as she could and then pinched her nipple. Mike thrusted up again. Quinn's hand was a blur on Tina's pussy. Mike reached up and cupped Tina's other breast too.

"That . . . feels . . . so . . . OH!" Tina bit her lip and started to shake. From her head to her toes, every part of her was in motion. Her ass pressed back against Quinn. Her pussy swallowed Mike's cock and rubbed against Quinn's hand.

Tina tried to turn her head and kiss Quinn, but the other girl's mouth was locked onto her shoulder. Quinn must have bitten her too hard because Tina cried out with surprise.

"Oh, god . . . oh, god," she gasped. "Oh, god . . . ohgodohgodohgod . . . I'm about to cum . . . I'm about to cum . . ."

Tina arched her back and came down on Mike hard. Her mouth fell open. At first no sound came out. Then she let out an ear-piercing scream: a loud, glorious scream of pure pleasure, desire, and lust.

Tina's hands went to Mike's chest as she tried to steady herself. Her nails dug into his skin. Mike's hips continued to move slowly. He felt her pussy fill with her juices. They were leaking out of her and on to him.

Quinn released Tina's shoulder from her jaws, leaving teethmarks in her skin. Tina fell forward into Mike's arms. He embraced her, while still moving his hard cock inside her. Although the peak of her orgasm had passed, he was determined to let her down slowly.

Tina gasped and her eyes fluttered. Mike rolled her to the side and then on to her back, his cock never leaving her pussy. She lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

Quinn kneeled down to one side of them, watching. She bent over and kissed Tina gently.

"I don't know how I'm going to leave this," Tina whispered.

Quinn smiled. "We'll just have to make you want to come back."

"I already do."

The girls shared another tender kiss.

"It's my turn now," Quinn said quietly.

Tina's eyes rolled back into her head. "He's all yours."

Quinn chuckled. "No, silly. Now it's my turn with you."

Throwing her leg across Tina's body, Quinn straddled her face.

Tina let out a muffled groan as Quinn lowered her pussy on to her lips.

Quinn threw her head back and began to grind her hips on Tina's mouth. Her wide hips moved in circles on top of Tina's body. Quinn took her own hands, and put them on her breasts, rubbing them indulgently.

All the while, Mike was still inside Tina. He kept pumping in and out of her, not letting her orgasm fade.

Quinn's breaths became shorter. "That's it, baby," Quinn moaned. "Play with my clit . . . eat that pussy . . . fuck, that feels good . . ." Quinn's hips moved faster. She inhaled sharply. "Oh, baby," Quinn whispered. "Keep eating me . . . don't stop . . . don't stop . . . Oh . . . OH! . . . Oh, Tina . . ."

Quinn's voice trailed off. Her hands squeezed her breasts one more time and then she stopped moving, overcome with pleasure, and settled on top of Tina.

Mike took that opportunity to finally withdraw from Tina's soaking wet pussy. At that moment, neither of the girls could move on their own. He could have knocked Quinn over with a feather. His hands went to her shoulders and gently turned her around and set her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow.

The girls absently held hands. Their bodies were spent.

But Mike wasn't. Quinn let out a sigh when Mike spread her legs and entered her. He slipped easily inside. He held one hand under her ass, a breast in the other and built a steady rhythm within her.

Quinn moaned with every stroke. "That feels good," she whispered in his ear. Her arms wrapped around him. She was barely lucid.

Mike began to drive his cock in and out of her. They kissed. Her nails dug into his back. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Tina rolled over to face both of them and began to caress Mike's skin. She smiled at him through hazy eyes and he smiled back.

Quinn turned his attention back to her as she kissed him. It was wet. It was sloppy. His cock continued to pump inside her.

Mike bent down and took a breast in his mouth, one at a time after seeing how they were bouncing along with every thrust. He tugged at her nipples with his teeth and made her cry out and buck her hips.

Mike's head then shot up and over his shoulder when he felt a finger probing his asshole. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed.

Tina smiled perniciously. The room started to spin.

Quinn brought Mike back down to her and their tongues met. His hips never stopped moving even as Tina played with his asshole.

Mike jerked in their grasp as his cum began to shoot inside Quinn. All he could do was moan. He collapsed on top of Quinn and she kissed his neck. Then a hand on the back of his head turned him only for Tina's mouth to replace Quinn's.

"Can you do it again?" Tina asked.

Even though he had just emptied into Quinn, the look of desire in Tina's eyes made something inside Mike stir. "I think so."

Tina pushed him off of Quinn. His cock popped out. Quickly, Tina mounted Quinn, their bodies pressed together. She presented herself to him along with Quinn. Their two pink pussies rubbed together as they kissed.

Mike's cock slipped inside Tina's pussy and he quickly started to pump in and out to keep his hard-on up. She moaned in response. Leaning on Tina for support, Mike put both hands on her ass.

"Oh, god, yes!" she cried out. "That feels so good . . . I love it when you fuck me from behind!"

"And what about me?" Quinn asked.

In response, Tina stuck her chest in the blonde girl's face.

Somehow, Mike cock had gotten fully hard again and he pounded against Tina.

"Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck," Tina chanted.

Mike reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled with every thrust. With her head thrown back, Tina's throat was exposed. Quinn's mouth went to the soft underside of her neck and she bit her in a not-so-gentle way. Tina cried out.

The two girls gasped and moaned in rhythm because it was as if every thrust Mike made went through Tina and into Quinn.

"Fuck her," Quinn said. "Fuck her good."

"Yesssssss," Tina slurred. "Fuck me good . . . fuck me . . . both of you."

Quinn's hands massaged Mike's balls and Tina's clit. She began to rub each furiously, her fingertips working their magic.

Tina let out a long moan.

"That's it, baby," Quinn coaxed her on. "Cum for us . . . Make him shoot again inside you . . . Cum for me . . ."

Tina bucked her hips wildly. Mike pounded her harder. Quinn squeezed Tina's breast with her free hand. She kissed her.

Tina's pussy exploded. "Oh, god," she cried out. "I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . . fuck me . . . fuck me . . ."

Mike felt her contractions around his cock and then Quinn's hands on his balls again. She squeezed them gently until he couldn't hold it any longer. Grasping Tina's ass in his hands to steady himself, he came inside Tina. His cock twitched with every spurt. Some definitely leaked out on to Quinn's hand and the bed.

All they could hear was their pulses pounding in their heads. The three collapsed in a heap. Mike was out, but Quinn and Tina kissed. They turned and kissed him both as he came too.

They lay together, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the moment. None of them said a word. Each reflected on the past week. Quinn and Tina had gone from people who had talked a couple of times to friends and lovers in a matter of days. They seemed like they wanted to pursue relationships with Mike—and not just sexual—beyond this week.

When this whole thing started, Mike was afraid that he was going to lose one or both of them. Threesomes have a tendency to do that to relationships. When another person is introduced to a couple, it seems that often a pairing develops, and one person is always left out. That leaves hurt feelings and burned bridges. He had prayed that would not happen to them.

Quinn managed to open her eyes and she looked at Mike sitting there, watching them. She smiled. She started to reach for him, but he pushed her hands away.

"We have plenty of time for more tonight," he said glancing at the clock. He knew the hours would pass quickly, but he wanted to savor this moment.

So, Quinn and Mike together snuggled up against Tina and they slept for a long time.


	7. Sunday Again

**Sunday**

Sometime in the middle of the night, the phone rang. The girls stirred and Mike fumbled around for it.

"Hi." It was Sugar's voice on the other end. "You guys aren't busy are you?"

Mike looked over at the clock. It was a little after 3 am.

"No," he tried not to yawn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What time is it? I didn't think you guys were asleep." Her voice was quivering.

"It's okay," he said quietly, trying to slip out of bed only for Quinn to grab his arm.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Sugar." They looked over to see if Tina was awake. She wasn't yet.

"Look, I'm sorry for waking you up," Sugar said, her voice breaking. "I can't sleep . . . I-i-is . . . um . . . Is Tina awake?"

"Let me check," he said.

Tina was out cold, and he wrestled with whether they should wake her or not. Mike handed the phone to Quinn first and reached around to Tina. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled in her sleep, gently waking.

"Tina," Mike whispered. She stirred again. She opened her eyes lazily. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Tina turned suddenly, as if she were fully awake. Her pulse quickened. Quinn handed her the phone. "Hello?" she said tentatively. She closed her eyes when she heard Sugar's voice. There was relief on her face. And longing.

Quinn and Mike exchanged a worried look.

"No . . . No . . . It's okay, baby," Tina said soothingly. Then she smiled. "Yes . . . we did plenty of that. Yes . . . yes, baby . . . I wished you were here, too . . ."

As Tina continued her conversation with Sugar, Mike pulled Quinn close to him. They would have liked to have given Tina a little bit of privacy, but in his small apartment, there was no where else to go.

"Are you going to say something to her?" she whispered. Quinn thought that any long-distance relationship between Tina and Sugar was a bad idea. It wasn't because she was jealous or anything; it was because she was right. Neither of those girls was thinking with her head. They were following their hearts, or some misguided infatuation.

Mike thought hard for a moment. "No. They're big girls. It's not our place."

Quinn frowned, closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "I know. I just don't want to see either of them get hurt."

Mike squeezed her hand.

"When are you going back to Brown? Can I see you before you leave?" Sugar asked through tears.

"I would like that . . . But I think it's a bad idea . . . No . . . No, baby . . ." Tina said as Sugar sobbed more. Her voice broke. "I would like to see you again before I leave, but if you come over, I don't think I could let you go." And Tina started to whimper.

Mike rolled over and took her in his arms. She cradled the phone against her ear as Quinn wiped the tears from Tina's cheeks.

"I don't want you to go..."

"I know . . ."

"Remember what you told me that night in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I remember . . ."

"You said you'd always be there to save me..." Sugar started. "I know . . . It's a stupid idea, but what if you didn't have to go?"

"Sugar..."

"What am I saying... You can't do that, as much as I would love it . . . There is too much for you there. I can't ask you to give that up... Just forget I asked..."

"No . . . No, honey . . ." Tina began to sob uncontrollably. Finally, after several deep breaths, her voice was under control again. "We can talk any time you want after I get home. I'd always find the time..."

"Talking won't be the same as making love..."

Tina smiled, some pleasant memories the two of them had shared flashing in her mind's eye. "Yes . . . I will remember that forever. . . You, you were . . . You caught on fast."

"Mmmmm I was amazed at how you tasted that first time." Wherever she was, Sugar began gently running her hand over her the skin around her belly button. She sighed into the phone. "Did they leave you alone?"

Tina looked over at the others nervously. "They're both still here . . ."

"Why don't you get them to help me help you..."

"No . . . Don't do this . . . please . . ."

"But I want you . . . I'm already touching myself missing you..."

The last week must have woken something up deep inside Sugar because she was being a lot more daring that anyone had ever given her credit for in the past. Sugar listened intently as Tina began describing her earlier encounters to her.

"That's right, we're all naked . . . Yes, he came inside both of us," Tina whispered. She dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. One hand absently ran up her side, from her hip to her breast. Tina's nipples were hard, and not because it was cold. Her other hand steadied the phone against her ear. She moaned. "Oh, baby . . . I'd like that . . ."

Quinn and Mike exchanged an evil glance. They were definitely going to be enablers. Tina cried out when Mike took a nipple in his mouth. "Yes . . . Mike's sucking on it . . . I wish it were you, baby . . . Are you—Ah! . . . Are you wearing anything?"

"Hell no!"

"Good, that's what I like to hear . . ."

Quinn began to rub Tina's other breast and her hand strayed down to Tina's thigh.

"If you were here, what would I do?" Tina said thoughtfully. She arched her back as Quinn's hand touched her clit. "Yes . . . Quinn's touching me . . . Just like you did . . . Oh, fuck . . . Are you wet? Are you as wet as I am?"

"More. No one gets me as wet as you do." Sugar was vigorously fucking herself on her own fingers.

Mike cupped both of Tina's breasts. She squealed with delight. "Oh, god. . . I'd kiss you all over... Starting with your neck . . ." As Tina told Sugar what she would do, Mike acted it out on her.

"And then down to your little titties... You know I love them . . ."

"Really?"

"They're perfect . . . And then I'd . . . I'd . . . OH! . . . I'd kiss my way down to your sweet pussy . . . Mmm-hmmm . . . Fuck . . . I'd take your clit between my teeth . . ."

Quinn took Tina's pussy in her mouth and went down on her as Tina described it to Sugar.

"Quinn . . . She's eating me out right now . . . I wish I were doing that to you . . . How many fingers do you have inside your pussy?"

"Two. I wish they were you fingers."

"Make it three . . . Because that's how many I'd put inside you . . . Oh, and I have just the right vibrator for your perfect little ass . . . I've got so many things I'm going to show you one day . . ." Tina started to buck her hips in Quinn's face. Mike played with her breasts.

Sugar knew she was close. "I gonna cum. I'm cumming for you."

"Yes . . . Cum for me, baby . . . I'm about to cum, too . . . Yes! . . . Just a little more . . . Yes! . . . Are you cumming? . . . Are you cumming?"

Sugar bit her lip and moaned into the phone as she came. "Oh, Tina!"

"Good . . . Oh, god I wish I could taste you right now . . . Oh, fuck . . . oh, fuck . . . yes . . . yes . . . I'm cumming, too . . . oh, god, I'm cumming . . . Oh . . .oh . . . OH!" Tina half-sat up and then suddenly dropped back on to the bed, lost in the throes of her orgasm.

The others watched her and after a couple of moments, Tina's breathing slowed and became regular again. She still held the phone against her ear.

"Are you still there?" Sugar asked her.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm still here..."

"I think I've definitely fallen for you..."

"I know..." A pained look shot across her face. Her eyes welled up again because she could hear Sugar on the verge on tears herself. "No . . . please don't cry."

"It was too hard saying goodbye today. I don't think I can do it again."

"I know . . . I know . . . Everything is going to be alright."

"Promise you won't forget about me?"

"I promise."

"Will you be there to protect me if I need it?"

"Yes . . . Count on it . . ."

Mike looked at Quinn. There were tears in her eyes, too. It seemed as if all their hearts were breaking at once.

"Tina... Tina I love you.."

"I know," Tina whispered into the phone. "I know... I love you, too, Sugar. Good-bye."

"Wait I'm gonna—" But Tina's phone had already clicked off.

The three were left laying there in the dark. Tina started to cry again. Quinn and Mike embraced her and rocked her back and forth, tears streaming down all their cheeks.

It took them all a long time to get back to sleep. They were exhausted physically, sexually, and emotionally.

Sometime, just before daybreak, Tina made love to Quinn and Mike one final time each and cuddled for a considerable amount. They had a short and heartfelt talk. She thanked them for a wonderful week. Mike told her how much they loved her. Quinn vowed to never let their friendship fade.

Finally, Mike got out of bed and cooked the girls bacon, eggs, and toast. They served each other in the bed, laughing and talking until it was time for Tina to go. Their week was almost over.

Once she had packed all her things up and then double checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, they went to load up a car.

When Mike opened the door to his apartment he nearly stepped on a box sitting on the threshold. It was a Disney box with a big red bow. Next to the box sat a card with Tina's name on it.

Tina's hands trembled opening the card. It had a picture of the castle in the Magic Kingdom on the front. On the inside the words "When you wish upon a star . . ." were printed in a light blue cursive font.

Scrawled under that was simply, "T.— I 3 You, —S." Instructions followed to open the box on the train. So Tina clutched the box in her hands tightly for the whole ride to the train station.

They checked her luggage, picked up her boarding passes, and went with her to the loading zone. The three were early and we sat waiting for her train to start boarding.

"Thanks for this week." Tina said when the purser announced like the train was ready to board.

"You're very welcome," Mike squeezed her tight.

"It was our pleasure," Quinn joined the embrace, which drew a few curious stares.

They held each other until Tina's car was called ready.

"I guess that's me," she said quietly. "Fuck, I hate good-byes."

"Then you'll have to come back and see us," Quinn managed to smile.

"I will," Tina promised, and they didn't doubt her for a second.

She gave us each a kiss (more curious stares) then picked up her backpack and her Disney box and boarded the train without looking back.

Quinn and Mike watched her walk up the steps and then departed.

On the train, Tina finally opened her gift from Sugar. Holding her breath, Tina lifted the lid. Inside was a small Cinderella figurine. She seemed to be staring off longingly for her Prince Charming. Tina had been looking at them in Sugar's presence, but had never bought one. Sugar must have seen her with it, too, and bought it without her knowing.

Tina got a big smile and almost started crying again. She put the figurine back in the box, carefully wrapping it back in the tissue paper. It was then she saw a small note had been sitting at the bottom of the box beneath the figurine.

Tina opened it and read it aloud. It was simply: "Look Up."

So Tina lifted her gaze and looked around. From around the back of a nearby chair, Sugar's head poked out. Her smile was even bigger than Tina's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rory and I broke up." Sugar momentarily lost her smile. "He woke up after we talked on the phone and I just couldn't lie to him anymore."

Tina felt horrible for her. "This is all our fault. We should never involved you guys in what we were doing."

"No!" Sugar interrupted. "You guys only made it obvious what was already happening. You know how they say, 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it.' Even though it was exactly what Rory thought he had wanted, I guess seeing me with girls was something better left in his imagination.

"In our relationship, sex was something I did because I thought I was supposed to do. It was more obligation than enjoyment. But then with you, with all 3 of you, I was having fun. Like, I am woken up now. And I don't want to go back to sleep."

Tina felt Sugar put her hands on hers. "That still doesn't explain why you are on this train. You do know we're going to New Jersey, right?"

Sugar blushed. "Well Rory kicked me out, so I have nowhere else to go. It's not like I go to Yale, I am a townie... I kinda want to just go with you."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Then Sugar and Tina kissed as the train rolled on.

And when Quinn and Mike returned finally to Mike's apartment, Quinn slipped a familiar piece of paper into his hand. He didn't bother to look at it; he knew what it said. It said simply, "I love you."

 **-THE END-**


End file.
